Love & Hate
by BoundFromHonesty
Summary: Rebecca and Kyle have an issue unlike any other. Can they overcome it? What happens when Rebecca's first love finds her, and then Kyle finds out a dark truth about him. Will they stay together through thick and thin, or let their love die out?


Story

**Chapter 1 - Someone New**

**Rebecca's POV (Point of View)**

I was standing there at my bus stop, waiting for the bus to come. Everyone was clustered into their own little group. Everyone but me. I was alone. I had no friends and I mostly kept to myself. I was wearing my dark blue jeans and my black jacket. My light brown hair was worn down and flowing in the cool breeze.

I looked around and saw that everyone was huddled up into one group. Hushed whispers broke out among the group. I knew they were about something but I wasn't sure what. I walked over there slowly and curiously. I tried to squeeze through the crowd of people, but it was hard. There were too many! Finally I see a break through the crowd and I go for it. It's a new kid, a new boy. He looks different from everyone else here, but in a good way.

He has dark brown hair that stopped and inch below his ears. It looked soft, I wanted to touch it, but I restrained myself. His eyes were so pretty to look at. They were a pretty emerald green with hints of gold in them, somehow. They were gorgeous! I wanted to get lost in them forever, but that would be awkward if he caught me.

He wore jeans that weren't baggy but weren't tight, just plain old jeans. He also wore a black long-sleeved shirt and black sneakers. He just looked like himself. wonderful...

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts before anyone noticed me drifting off into la la land. I went back over to where I was before and took out my iPod. I started listening to it, and thinking about that boy. I saw him come towards me. Oh no! What was I going to do? What was I going to say? What if he saw me staring at him earlier? Then what?!

"Hey! What's your name?" he asked smiling. What a gorgeous smile, it made me happy knowing he was smiling at me. I smiled back and I could feel myself blushing.

"Rebecca, but you can just call me Becky if you want." I replied, both of us still smiling at each other.

"Cool! My name's Kyle. So, can I listen too?" he asked me. I was confused at first, but then I realized what he meant and I let him listen with me. I felt myself blushing harder. I couldn't help it either, he was just, so darn amazing!

I saw some kids messing around. They bumped into me on accident, which made me bump into Kyle. We fell to the ground, me on top of him. I got off of him and stood up. I helped him up, but then he started yelling at me. I was confused. Why was he yelling at me?

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" he yelled. I was so confused, just a minute ago he was happy and alright, now, he's not. I was still holding his hand from helping him up.

"What? Why? I'm sorry, it's just, those guys, they-" I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" He screamed in my face. I felt humiliated and sad. Everyone was watching! I felt tears run down my cheeks and I yanked my hand away from him. The bus arrived, fortunately, and I ran straight to it. I looked back as I got on and saw him. He looked...confused? Sad too! And hurt? Why is he hurt, he's the one who hurt me!

**Anger**

**Kyle's POV**

I walked up to the bus stop and saw kids waiting there. It was scary! They all started coming towards me and asking me questions! I didn't know what to do so I just kept my mouth shut. It was mainly girls, I think boys were only there to make sure that I stayed away from their girlfriends'. I had no problem with that. All the girls looked....well let's just say I didn't like it and didn't care. Then, a girl popped her head through to see what was going on.

She looked....wow. She had light brown hair that stopped an inch or two below her shoulders. It looked soft and shiny. Her skin glowed in the sun. Her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue and sparkled among the excitement. She was looking away, but as soon as her head moved in my direction, I looked away.

She left and went to stand somewhere else, I decided to go meet her. She was listening to her iPod when I came over.

"Hey! What's your name?" I said, smiling. It wasn't my fault, she just made me want to smile. She started blushing and smiling too. That was a good sign, it always is.

"Rebecca, but you can just call me Becky if you want." she said. Her voice sounded nice and normal and not like the other girls' voices here. Their voices were whiney and high pitched. I hated it.

"Cool! My name's Kyle. So, can I listen too?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. At first she had a confused look on her face but then she figured out what I meant and before I knew it we were both listening to 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace. It was an old song but I didn't care, she didn't seem to either.

I looked over and saw her blushing, still! But then these guys bumped into her and she got knocked off balance and fell on me. We fell to the ground, her on top of me. At first, I thought I was so happy I couldn't contain it. But then, the feeling was fading, and turning into something else....

I was suddenly angry! Enraged at her! I didn't know why either and I couldn't stop it, couldn't control myself. She helped me up. I got angrier.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!!!!!!!" I yelled. She was still holding my hand from helping me up. I hated that but ignored it. I didn't know why I was screaming these things but I just, was.

"What? Why? I'm sorry, it's just, those guys, they-" she said but I cut her off. She looked so scared and sad. I started to feel happy and confident. It was weird, but I continued yelling.

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU! I HATE YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" I screamed at her. Her eyes were welling up. Everyone was staring and whispering. The bus came. She yanked her hand away and ran to the bus, crying. My anger was fading, so was my happiness and confidence. I started feeling upset and confused and especially guilty. I felt awful just thinking about it. How could I hate her! I absolutely fell for her when I first saw her! I have to make it up, somehow.

**Chapter 2 - The Bus Ride**

**Rebecca's POV**

He came on the bus. It looked like the bus driver gave him something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I couldn't believe what he did! I really liked him, but apparently he doesn't like me back. How could he hurt me like that?! I started crying a little harder. He walked by and got into the seat behind me. Why? Does he want to yell at me again?!

I turned around and said, "Look, do you WANT to bother me? Do you want to yell at me? Well go ahead, go ahead and yell! Why do you hate me so much, you don't even know me!" I said feeling brave but then going back to feeling sad. I looked at his face. He looked hurt! His eyes were watery. He gave me a tissue, that must be what he got from the bus driver.

He looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things to you. They just, came out. I don't even know why. I really am sorry!" His voice sound so nice to listen to, even though he was sad. He was probably just a good actor, or was he...

He patted my hand hoping I would believe him. I almost did, until I started feeling happy and angry all at the same time. It was weird. He was sad and I was happy. I probably liked me a lot, and I started feeling really angry. What in the world was going on?!

"WHATEVER YOU LITTLE LIAR! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CARE?! WELL TOO BAD! I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU LYING FREAK!" I don't know why I said it but I stopped once he took his hand away and moved to the back of the bus. I started feeling absolutely terrible with what I had just done. I started to feel the tears come back and before I knew it I was crying in my seat the whole way to school.

**Apology Accepted?**

**Kyle's POV**

I walked up to the bus and got on. I asked the bus driver if he had any tissues and he gave me some. I turned around and looked for Becky. I saw her. She was crying and her makeup was getting ruined. It made me feel a lot worse. I walked by her and sat in the seat behind where she was sitting.

She turned around and said, "Look, do you WANT to bother me? Do you want to yell at me? Well go ahead, go ahead and yell! Why do you hate me so much, you don't even know me!"

This made me feel even worse than before. I felt my eyes watering up and I tried to stop it. I looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things to you. They just, came out. I don't even know why. I really am sorry!" I wanted to tell her more but I couldn't, she'd probably think I was a bipolar freak, though she probably already thought that. I patted her hand and within seconds her face started looking mean and ugly. She looked angry. I couldn't move, she looked so filled with hatred and happiness it was weird. She looked like how I felt when she bumped into me. Now I know what she must have gone through. She has every right to be angry.

"WHATEVER YOU LITTLE LIAR! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CARE?! WELL TOO BAD! I DON'T BELIEVE A WORD YOU LYING FREAK!" she screamed. Looking at me with those eyes,those eyes that were once all I wanted to stare into, but now, I could barely look into them. I took my hand off of hers and went to a seat in the way back of the bus where no one was, for some reason.

I felt a tear run down my face and I looked over at her. She was already turned around, but I could tell she was crying, by her frequent trembles. I just wanted this day to end.

**Chapter 3 - Standing up**

**Rebecca's POV**

I got off the bus, still crying. I ran to the front doors hoping Kyle wouldn't catch up with me. I opened the door and walked inside. I decided to sit down somewhere and take in the whole situation. As I sat there thinking and crying, I heard Kyle's voice.

"Dude, go away!" he said.

"Whatever dude! God, you're such a crybaby!" some guy said. I looked up and saw Brandon, the big jock and bully. He was picking on Kyle, who looked sad, still. Was he still trying to get me to believe him? Why? This didn't make sense to me!

Brandon kept picking on Kyle. I felt like I had to step in and help. But why? He was so horrible to me! I was horrible to him but he started it! So I guess we're even now. Ugh! What should I do?! I got up and went over to them.

"What are you doin' here Hartmen?" Brandon said. He always called me by my last name. I wasn't exactly, "popular".

"U-u-um, n-nothing, I-I guess." I told him, stuttering. I always stuttered when talking to people like him.

"Whatever! Now, where were we new kid? Oh yeah.." he went back to picking on Kyle. I felt so bad! I got really angry! Why was he picking on him?! Ugh!

"JUST SHUT UP BRANDON! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU JERK! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yelled. My face went pale as soon as I realized what I said. Oh god! I slowly started to back away.

**The Jerk**

**Kyle's POV**

I got up and headed towards the front of the bus. As I was walking I accidentally bumped into someone. I turned my head to see who it was. It was some big guy. He had dirty blonde short hair and and green eyes. He looked kind of muscular, so he must play sports.

"Move it kid! Woah, what's wrong with you?! Are you, crying? Ha! Crybaby!" He said to me.

"Look, just...just leave me alone, okay?" I told him.

"Whatever." he said. He pushed me back and got off the bus. I got off as well, but he was waiting there for me.

"So, what er ya cryin' about?" he asked, while looking very amused.

"It's none of your business!" I said in a sour tone.

"Come on! Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not?! Come on, tell me, NOW!"

"It's just about a girl, no big deal okay!" I said, trying not to tell the whole story.

"Who?"

"No one okay! Now leave me alone!"

I walked into the school and saw Rebecca sitting on a bench.

"Hey! Listen to me!" he told me slowly, like he thought I was stupid.

"Dude, go away!" I said, now angry.

But he continued, "Whatever dude! God, you're such a crybaby!"

I got really mad now. And then, I saw Rebecca coming over here.

"What are you doin' here Hartmen?" that guy said rudely.

"U-u-um, n-nothing, I-I guess." she said to him, her eyes avoiding mine and his.

"Whatever! Now, where were we new kid? Oh yeah.." he trailed off.

"JUST SHUT UP BRANDON! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING YOU JERK! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw it was Rebecca. Her face then turned pale, realizing what she had said. She started backing away.

**Chapter 4 - What Are You Feeling?**

**Rebecca's POV**

I didn't know what to do now. I couldn't take back my words. I wish I could turn back time and redo this whole day. Avoid Brandon and avoid Kyle. But a part of me was glad I met him, a part of me, really liked him. He was different but also, normal.

A girl walked up to Brandon and started flirting with him. It was Jessica. She was very popular, but only nice when she wanted to be. She was VERY mean to people she disliked. Brandon started walking away with her, forgetting about me and Kyle. I started walking away but then someone called my name with a sweet, sincere voice. I turned around and saw it was Kyle.

"Thank you..." he said staring at me.

"Um, your welcome, I guess" I replied, in a quiet, shy voice. I walked away, but he came up to me.

"Who was that guy anyway?" he asked.

"His name is Brandon. He's the popular type you see in movies and read about in books. Plays sports, girls like him, stupid, a jerk." I said, in an emotionless voice. He put his hand on my shoulder. I felt an electric shock go through me. I jumped and then started feeling other things, things I couldn't explain. I tried to stop them and not let them show but it was hard, very hard. He took his hand off my shoulder and I started to feel normal again.

"What are you feeling right now?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"Just, answer please." I told him.

"Um, it's a little embarrassing, actually. I-I, well, ya see, I like you, a lot." He was blushing.

"Anything else?"

"A little sad, that maybe you don't like me back but also happy because you stood up for me back there. So why are you asking me these things?"

"Um, no reason, just wondering." I told him. It was so strange. He put his hand on my shoulder. He felt happy, sad, and in love. I started to feel sad, happy, and angry, like the opposite of what he was feeling....

"I have to go now. So, I guess I'll see you later?" he said, smiling at me. What a great smile! I felt happy and in love again.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" I replied smiling and possibly blushing. We went to our classes.

**She Must Care**

**Kyle's POV**

She looked a little scared. But she stood up for me! She must care. Some girl with platinum colored hair and brown eyes came up to 'what's his name'. She started to flirt with him and they walked off together. Rebecca turned around and walked away.

"Rebecca.." I called her name, hoping she would hear and turn around. She did.

"Thank you..." I said. I couldn't stop staring at her, she was so beautiful.

"Um, your welcome, I guess" she said back in a soft, quiet voice. She turned around and started walking away. I didn't want her to go though. I walked up to her.

"Who is that guy anyway?" I asked.

"His name is Brandon. He's the popular type you see in movies and read about in books. Plays sports, girls like him, stupid, a jerk." she said, in an emotionless tone and a disgusted look on her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. I hoped she wouldn't mind. She jumped a little and had a strange look on her face, so I took my hand away.

"What are you feeling right now?" she asked. I was suprised. Where did that come from? I was really confused.

"Just, answer please." she asked softly. I didn't want to tell the truth. That I really like her. That I'm so happy, but then again, sad that she might not like me back because of what she yelled at me earlier. The words were burned into my brain. It hurt me everytime I thought about them.

I didn't want to but I told her the truth anyway. "Um, it's a little embarassing, actually. I-I, well, ya see, I like you, alot." I hoped she would reply saying the same thing.

But she just said, "Anything else?"

Yes, there was more. So I said, "A little sad, that maybe you don't like me back but also happy because you stood up for me back there. So why are you asking me these things?" I couldn't believe that I was telling her the truth, but I was.

"Um, no reason, just wondering." she said. I put my hand back on her shoulder, wondering if she would jump. She made a strange face again.

"I have to go now. So, I guess I'll see you later?" I asked, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, sure!" she replied, smiling as well, and blushing too! Things were going to get better, I could tell. I went of to my first class of the day, gym.

**Chapter 5 - A Plan**

**Rebecca's POV**

I walked into Health class. There were posters of the human body, posters saying 'Say No to Drugs' and stuff like that. I sat down in my usual seat, which was a seat in the middle of the third row of seats. The teacher's desk was all the way on the other side of the classroom facing the door. The board was facing me. It had today's lesson plan and the teacher's name on it. Mr. Crawt. He was nice but also very strict.

My friend Thomas walked up to me. He was smart and funny and my best buddy since 3rd grade, when he moved here from Nebraska. He had pretty strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. He had pale skin with freckles on it. He liked to play baseball and snowboard. I would snowboard with him but I wouldn't go to his baseball games. It was just, boring to me. He understood. He's a very understanding person.

"Hey Becky! You alright? I heard what happened." he said, a look of concern appearing on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now." I told him. I told him everything and he told me everything, there were no secrets between us, after all, we were best buds.

"What do you mean, 'now'" he asked. I told him everything and he just sat there paciently and listened, not interupting once.

"Hmm, interesting." he said. Someone came up and hugged him from behind. It was his girlfriend, Jenny. Jenny was the sweetest person in the world. We all got along very well. Jenny was a genius. She played the flute and read a lot. But she was also outgoing and fun to be around. She had golden blonde hair and big, chocolate brown eyes. She was pale and had freckles, like Thomas. Thomas was only a few inches taller than her. They were such a cute couple.

He turned around and said, "Hey Jen! What's up?" he said pecking her on the lips. She blushed They've been going out for three years, almost four. Their anniversary is in a month or two.

"Nothing really, just a little bored." she said.

"Wanna go to the movies on Saturday? You can come with us if you want Becky. You can also bring someone." he suggested. I just shrugged. They went into their seats and talked to each other.

The teacher came in and started talking. I wasn't really paying attention. I thought about what happened when Kyle put his hand on my shoulder, he looked fine, but me.... I would have been very happy when that happened, but I wasn't. And then earlier today. I was happy and so was he. I bump into him and he gets angry and yells. He pats my hand and I get angry and yell. Once the contact stops, I turn back to normal, and so does he. No! This can't be right! I must be going crazy! This must be in my head! There has to be some other explanation.

But what if there isn't? Then what? Do I tell him this theory? This is all happening way too fast. I need a break, I need to go home! But how? I was stuck here.

My plan was that in 2nd period, I have Math, I pretend I don't feel well. I did take acting classes when I was little and I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty darn good. The bell rang and I got up. I walked to my 2nd period with Thomas, Jenny didn't have that class with us.

**Gym**

**Kyle's POV**

I walked into gym and went over to the teacher. She looked like she was 25-29. She had brown hair tied up into a ponytail and she had brown eyes. She was very tan.

"Hello, you must new here. Let me guess, you're Kyle Williams?" I nodded my head and she smiled.

"Okay, well, since you're new and you don't have a uniform yet, you can sit down and watch."

I turned around and walked over by a wall. I sat down and watched. Today they were playing dodgeball. I loved to play that game. I was really good when I was younger, but then we stopped playing it where I lived. I saw Brandon. What was he doing here? I hoped he wouldn't notice me, so I tried to slip out of view. He hit some skinny little kid really hard in the face. The kid fell down. He was holding his nose; it was bleeding. Brandon had to sit out the rest of the game. Ha, ha! I thought. The teacher came over here and said, "Hey kid, since the other team is a player short, would mind filling in for them?"

"Sure, but I don't have a uniform." I told her.

"You'll be fine." she said shrugging. I went over on the side of the gym where the skinny kid's team was. When the whistle blew, I ran and grabbed a ball as quick as possible. I saw a kid bending down to pick up a ball and I threw mine at him with some force. As soon as it hit him he jumped and fell back. He got up and stood by the wall where the people who are out go. The bell rang after ten minutes so I got my books from beside the wall and left, still trying to avoid Brandon. I looked at my schedule and saw that I was going to Math.

**Chapter 6 - The Theory**

**Rebecca's POV**

I walked in with Thomas and we sat down. He was humming 'This ain't a scene' by Fall Out Boy. He gets bored really easily. He got it stuck in my head and I started humming too. It got louder and louder. Then I saw Kyle walk in and I immediatly stopped, but Thomas kept going. I put my hand on him so he would stop. When Kyle sat down he sat at the other end of the room, not noticing us I guess. I pointed at him to show Thomas who I was talking about earlier. He nodded and got up.

"Um, where are you going?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said, not looking back at me while walking up to Kyle. I didn't really hear the conversation but as soon as he stood up, I knew what Kyle had asked. They walked over here and sat down, Kyle beside me and Thomas in front of me.

"Hey Becky." Kyle said smiling.

"Hi." I said back. Kyle and Thomas started talking. Kyle was telling him what happened in gym, so I listened in on the story. They were playing dodgeball. Apparently Brandon hit a skinny little kid whom I'm guessing is Timmy. He's the only really short and skinny kid in our grade who has gym 1st period. Timmy had to go to the nurse so Kyle filled in for him. He said he was really good, but I wasn't sure if he was bragging or not.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I had a few classes with Kyle and he and Thomas became great friends. At lunch we gave each other our cell phone number's. Each second I spent with him made me like him even more! He was wonderful! He was smart, funny, and he looked so amazing. I loved looking into his eyes. They were so beautiful!

On the way to the bus I walked with Kyle, but as much as I wanted to hold his hand, I couldn't. I knew what would happen, even though he didn't. I didn't like hating him! He was too awesome to hate. What if I resisted it? Tried not to hate him? Would it work? I wanted to test this, but how? I can't just keep asking him to touch me, he'd think I was weird. Maybe I could trick him. Maybe.

When we got on, I was on the inside and he sat on the outside. Maybe he could bump into me. Just when I said that, he did. I felt the anger coming, but I tried to think positive thoughts. It sort of worked. Thank goodness he pulled away when I was about to get really angry.

"Sorry!" he said in a sweet, apologetic voice. I calmed down and said, "It's fine." and I smiled at him, showing him it really was alright.

When we got off the bus, we had to leave.

"Wow, this day went by fast." he said. I nodded in agreement. He stared at me, into my blue eyes. I didn't mind, because I stared straight back into his, his beautiful, emerald green eyes, with hints of gold in them. He started to lean closer to me, and closer. Then, he kissed me. It happened so fast.

His lips were against mine. They were warm and soft. I could feel the tension, the love, the happiness going through him. I felt so happy and in love, maybe I wouldn't be angry, but I spoke, or thought, too soon. I started getting mad, though I tried as hard as I could to ignore it and enjoy the wonderful moment, it didn't exactly work. He pulled away. I think he knew how I was feeling and he looked hurt. It looked like he was going to say something. But he just turned around and left. I did the same.

**Friends?**

**Kyle's POV**

I walked into class and saw Becky sitting with some boy. He had strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Was he a friend, or more than that? It was weird, he was humming 'This ain't a scene' really loudly. I walked to the other side of the room. Maybe she wouldn't notice me. Then the guy sitting next to her came over to me.

"Hey there! Ya new here?" he asked. I nodded.

"Cool. I'm Thomas, Becky's friend? Wanna sit with us, um..."

"Kyle, my name's Kyle and sure, yeah, I'll sit with you guys." I told him. At least they were just friends. I got up and followed Thomas over to where Becky was. I sat beside her.

"Hey Becky." I said smiling at her.

"Hi." she said, smiling as well.

I started to talk to Thomas about what happened in gym. I could tell that Becky was listening.

The day went by quickly and I enjoyed every second of it. Becky was an awesome person to be around. We exchanged cell phone number's at lunch. I walked to the bus with her. It was a nice day. The sun was shining on her, making her look absolutely stunning. The way her eyes sparkled, the way her skin glowed, the way her hair gently blew in the breeze, it all made me want to be around her even more.

I wanted to hold her hand, but I was afraid that she would make that same strange face she made earlier today when I put my hand on her shoulder. So I resisted. We got on the bus and I sat on the outside while she sat on the inside of the seat. The bus made a sharp turn causing me to bump into her. She made a strange face, but it wasn't as strange as it was the first time. It was more, relaxed. I pulled away, trying to make her feel better.

"Sorry!" I said, trying to be nice about it.

"It's fine." she replied smiling. It was strange, she was happy one minute, then not the next. Funny, earlier today I thought I was the bipolar one, but maybe she is. I hoped not.

We got off the bus. I didn't want to leave her, but I knew I had to get home. I just wanted to do one last thing before we left each other. I wasn't sure I could though. How would she react? Would she be angry? Would she be fine?

"Wow, this day went by fast." I said. She nodded in agreement. It's now or never, I told myself. I decided now. I stared into those beautiful, sparkling blue eyes that stared back at me. I leaned closer, and closer, and then, I did it. I started to kiss her. She kissed me back and I could feel her happiness, but then it turned into anger. It seemed like she was trying to stop it, but she couldn't. I pulled away before it could go any farther. I just turned around and headed home.

**Chapter 7 - Texting**

**Rebecca's POV**

I got home and headed for my room. I didn't feel like doing anything but figuring this situation out. It was all happening way too fast for me. my mind needed a break, so I decided to sleep. When I woke up it was 6:00 PM. I looked on the nightstand beside my bed and saw my dinner. My mom must of brought it in here while I was sleeping. I started eating it. I didn't realize how hungry I was until now. When I was finished, I was still hungry! I went downstairs and into the kitchen to grab a snack. There was a note on the fridge. It said:

Becky,

You're probably awake and hungry by the time you read this, but your father and I went out to a friend's house. We'll be back around midnight. No parties! Be good!

Love,

Mom

P.S. Don't forget to feed the fish!

xoxo

I threw the note away and went into the living room where the fish tank was. I took out the fish food and put some flakes in. I walked back into the kitchen, looking for some snacks to eat. I decided on some chips and a sprite. I went upstairs and sat on my bed feeling bored. I decided to check my phone for messages. There was a text from kyle, it said:

Hey. Do u not like me or somethin? Cuz earlier when I kissed u, at first I thought u liked it, but then I could tell that u were angry. Is it becuz of this mornin? Plz tell me watz goin on! Thnx

I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not. He was a part of this, no doubt about that, he should know. But what if he thinks I'm some crazy lunatic who belongs in a mental institution? I guess I should tell him everything. And so I did. He text me back saying:

What? Um....are u serious?

I text back saying:

Yes, very. Just think about it! This morning, I bump into you, you get angry. You pat me on the hand, I get angry. It's possible, right?! Omg, plz don't think I'm crazy!

His response:

Calm down. I guess, it does make sense and I guess it is possible. Btw, I don't think ur crazy!

Me:

Thnks, for believing me and stuff =) So, now what? My parents' aren't here and will be gone until midnight. Wanna come over and watch a movie?

Him:

Sure! Be there in a flash! Bye!

**Seriously?**

**Kyle's POV**

I walked home, a little disappointed and hurt. How could she get angry? It felt so right! She was happy! But then, she got mad. Maybe I was just imagining her happiness? I don't know. I decided to stop thinking about that and walked inside the door of the house I'm supposed to call 'home'. I guess I just wasn't used to it yet. I walked upstairs into my new room and sat down in a chair that was in front of a desk. My laptop was sitting on it. I opened it up and decided to check if I had any new e-mails. It was mostly spam but I found one from my old friend, Christa, saying how boring it is without me there and asking how it's going here. I replied saying it was fine here and sorry that it was boring there. I got off and decided to text Becky. I sent a text saying:

Hey. Do u not like me or somethin? Cuz earlier when I kissed u, at first I thought u liked it, but then I could tell that u were angry. Is it becuz of this mornin? Plz tell me watz goin on! Thnx

I really wanted some answers. My mom called me down for dinner. I went downstairs and sat at the table. My little sister, Marie, was setting it. I decided to help her. She was small for her age, which was seven, but she was also mature. She had dark brown hair like mine and pale skin too, only with lots of freckles. She had light blue eyes, which she got from my mom. My mom had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. My dad had dark brown hair and my color eyes. People always said I looked like him. I got really tired of that.

When we were finished she skipped over to her seat and I went to help my mom with dinner.

"Hey hun! What happened at school today? Was everything alright?" she asked while turning the stove off.

"Yeah, it was fine." I said. It wasn't much of an answer. She wasn't happy with my short answer, so she asked another question.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Uh, yeah, actually. I met this girl named Becky. She's cool." She seemed happy with this answer and smiled. She took the dinner out to the table and I helped.

After dinner I went upstairs to check my phone for messages. There was a text from Becky. It was weird and I totally didn't expect it. I was confused. I text her back saying:

What? Um....are u serious?

What she text me saying:

Yes, very. Just think about it! This morning, I bump into you, you get angry. You pat me on the hand, I get angry. It's possible, right?! Omg, plz don't think I'm crazy!

My response:

Calm down. I guess, it does make sense and I guess it is possible. Btw, I don't think ur crazy!

Her:

Thnks, for believing me and stuff =) So, now what? My parents' aren't here and will be gone until midnight. Wanna come over and watch a movie?

Me:

Sure! Be there in a flash! Bye!

**Chapter 8 - Resist**

**Rebecca's POV**

I decided to get dressed into something different and redo my makeup, while still being myself of course. I picked out some dark skinny jeans, a blue tank top, blue high tops, and a white jacket. It wasn't much better than before but I didn't care. I applied some navy blue eyeliner and black mascara. I also put some chapstick on my lips.

The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs. I opened the door and saw him standing there, wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket over it. I gestured for him to come inside and he did.

"Hey Becky!" he said smiling.

"Hey! Do you want anything to drink, eat?" I asked, trying to be a polite little host.

"No thanks, I just ate dinner."

"Ok. Just follow me to the living room. The bathroom's down that hall, first door on the right." I explained. He nodded and followed me.

"So what are we watching?" he asked.

"I honestly have no clue." I said and laughed. How could I not think of a movie?! After all, I did invite him over to see one! Whoops.

"That's alright. So, what you text me earlier, I wanted to talk about it." he said, taking off his jacket.

"Oh, um, sure."

"Well, I just want to make sure you're right. I mean, I do believe you, it's just, one of those things."

"Ok, yeah. Um, let me think of something sad." he nodded is head and sat down on the couch with me. I started to think about everything sad that has happened in my life. My dog, Sammy, dying, my Nana dying, having to move away from my friends when I was little. It was sad, but then I thought of something even worse, that what if I couldn't love Kyle like a normal person? What if I lose him?! That, made me really sad.

"Ok, just be prepared for some unexpected happiness." I warned him. I gently put my hand on his shoulder. He started smiling like a dufus. It made me laugh and become happy, which started making him become sad, so I took my hand off.

"Um, wow, that was, really weird!" he said, his eyes wide.

"Yeah. I know this is a weird thing to ask but, do you want to try to resist it? Like, earlier, when you were on the bus and you bumped into me, I started getting angry but I tried to stop it." I told him.

"And when I kissed you, you started getting angry and you were trying to stop that." he explained. I nodded my head.

"Okay, I might as well try." I started to think of everything good that has happened between us, there wasn't much, but I tried. Then I started to think about what we could be if we controlled this thing. We could be together, holding hands and everything. That made me so happy and in love with him. I went to put my hand on his shoulder, but he grabbed me by the waist and pulled us closer together. He was kissing me! And I was kissing him back! I liked it but I hated it at the same time. I kept trying to push away the hate. It was starting to work, until he started playing with my hair. It angered me more, so I pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I just got carried away." he said, blushing and smiling.

"It's fine." I said, and put my hand on his shoulder. He cringed but I could tell that he was trying, really hard.

"That was horrible! It's so hard too!" he said.

"Yeah. It is, but you get better at it."

"That's good. Let's try again."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded his head. I put my hand on top of his. He cringed a little, and tried a little harder. I could tell it was working because of the expressions on his face. I think he's getting the hang of it. Then I started to think of the future and us being together in it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!" I heard him scream. Whoops! I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said. He shook his head, shaking off the anger.

"Oh, it's fine. But I got it! Until I got angry." he said frowning.

"Oh, um, that's my fault, sorry."

"It's fine." he said.

The rest of the night mainly went on like that. A lot of, 'sorrys' and 'I HATE YOUs' though. We were getting better, but we weren't ready to be able to hold hands in public, it would look weird if one of us was cringing the whole time. When we were saying goodbye, he kissed me on the cheek and left. I only felt a small bit of anger but I shoved it away. I waved goodbye and so did he.

**A Night Filled with Emotions**

**Kyle's POV**

I quickly took a shower and got dressed into some jeans, a white tee, and a black jacket. I combed my hair and went downstairs to tell my parents' where I was going. They nodded and I walked out of the door and to her house. It wasn't very far, just a few blocks down. When I got there, I rang the doorbell. A few seconds later I heard footsteps rushing towards the door. It opened and I saw Becky standing there. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, a blue tank top, and a white jacket. She gestured for me to come inside so I did.

"Hey Becky!" I said smiling.

"Hey! Do you want anything to drink, eat?" she asked.

"No thanks, I just ate dinner."

"Ok. Just follow me to the living room. The bathroom's down that hall, first door on the right." I just nodded and followed her.

"So what are we watching?" I asked.

"I honestly have no clue." she said and she laughed. I wanted to talk to her about earlier, so this was probably the perfect chance.

"That's alright. So, what you text me earlier, I wanted to talk about it." I said. Her face turned serious.

"Oh, um, sure."

"Well, I just want to make sure you're right. I mean, I do believe you, it's just, one of those things." I added, not wanting to make it seem like I don't believe her.

"Ok, yeah. Um, let me think of something sad." she said. I nodded and sat down on the couch with her.

"Ok, just be prepared for some unexpected happiness." she warned me. She put her hand, gently on my shoulder. I started to become really happy. I could feel myself smiling a dumb little smile. But then I started to become sad, because I think she was laughing at my smile. She pulled her hand away.

"Um, wow, that was, really weird!" I said. It was so strange and hard to believe, but somehow I did.

"Yeah. I know this is a weird thing to ask but, do you want to try to resist it? Like, earlier, when you were on the bus and you bumped into me, I started getting angry but I tried to stop it." she said. It started to make sense.

"And when I kissed you, you started getting angry and you were trying to stop that." I explained. She nodded.

"Okay, I might as well try." I said. I really wish we could be together without this problem. Me and her together. That would be great. I looked at her. She looked so beautiful. I wanted to kiss her again. To put my lips against hers. She was about to put her hand on my shoulder, but I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I started kissing her. I know it was a bad thing to do, because she'd be the one angry, not me. But I just ignored the thoughts. I could tell she was trying and she almost had it, until stupid me started playing with her hair. She got angry and pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I just got carried away." I told her, blushing and smiling at the same time.

"It's fine." she said back. She put her hand on my shoulder. I started getting angry but then I remembered that I had to try and control it. I was trying very hard. I knew I loved her but I was getting angry. I tried to resist, but it just wasn't working. She pulled her hand away.

"That was horrible! It's so hard too!" I said truthfully.

"Yeah. It is, but you get better at it." she said. It was nice to here that. At least things could get better. I wanted to get better, now!

"That's good. Let's try again." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me. I nodded my head. She placed her hand on top of mine. I cringed at first, then the anger came, but this time, I was prepared for it. I tried to ignore it and push it away. I tried to think about how much I cared for Becky. It was working too. Until this rush of immediate anger ran through me. It was hell. I couldn't control it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!" I screamed at her. She quickly pulled her hand away and said, "Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, it's fine. But I got it! Until I got angry." I said, frowning at that last part.

"Oh, um, that's my fault, sorry." she said, with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's fine." I replied.

The rest of my time there I spent working on controlling the problem. There were things I said that I now regret but we both know we didn't mean it. But we were both getting better, and I was glad about that. I kissed her on the cheek and opened the door. She waved goodbye, so I waved back and left.

**Chapter 10 - That Jerk!**

**Rebecca's POV**

I checked the clock. It was 11:00 PM. My parents' would be home in an hour. I went upstairs and put on my pajamas. I got out a book and started reading it. My stomach started rumbling. I sighed and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasn't much there. Since the grocery store wasn't that far away I decided to hop on my bike and go there. I grabbed some money and went into the garage. I took out my bike and closed it. I got on and rode to the store. It was a quiet, starry, warm night. There was a nice soft breeze. I loved it. The feeling of the breeze blowing all around me, through my hair, gently touching my skin. I breathed in the fresh air. I cleared my head a little.

Once I got to the store I got off my bike and went in. I had 20 bucks with me. I decided to buy a coke bottle and a box of granola bars. I went up to the cash register, a little suprised to see who the cashier was. It was Thomas!

"Thomas! How come you didn't tell me you worked here?" I asked.

"I just started working here today and I was going to tell you tomorrow." he told me.

"Oh, that's cool!" I said. We talked and I paid for my stuff. I went outside but when I got there I saw Kyle, there, on the ground! He was bruised and his nose was bleeding. He was coughing too. I looked up and saw someone running away, but I couldn't tell who.

"Oh my gosh! Kyle!" I started to panic. I knelt down beside him, trying not to touch him.

"Uh, Kyle, can to call someone to drive us to his place?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Hold on." He took out his cell phone and went inside the store. I looked back at Kyle and I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He just nodded.

"Can you, can you speak?"

"Yeah.." he said weakly.

"How did this happen? Who did this to you?"

"B-br-Brandon." he said and coughed.

"THAT JERK! UGH! CAN'T HE LEAVE YOU ALONE!" I screamed in anger. I hated him, I truly hated him.

"Why? Why did he do this to you? Is it my fault? Oh my gosh, it is, isn't it? I'm so sorry Kyle, I'm so so-" he cut me off.

"It's alright." I went to kiss him but then I remembered that he probably couldn't handle it.

"Um, maybe you should kiss me instead." I told him. He nodded his head and lean in. He kissed me. But before I could start to feel the anger, I heard someone cough. I pulled away and turned around. It was Thomas.

"Sorry to break up the moment. My sis is gonna be here soon. We could probably fit your bike in the trunk. Are you in a good enough condition to tell us where your house is?" he asked. Kyle nodded and tried to get up. Thomas came over and helped him.

**The Fight**

**Kyle's POV**

I came up to my front door at 11:10, I had a watch. There was a note on it.

It said:

Hey Crybaby! How 'bout you and me finish our little talk in the park, k? Don't bring anyone and don't you DARE tell! And keep your "girlfriend" away!

It didn't have a name on it, but I knew who it was. I'm so p!ssed now! I decided to go there, now. I headed down the driveway and began walking to the park. Each step was filled with hot anger, but also with some doubts. Was it really worth it? What would happen? I pushed the doubts away. I didn't care. I just, didn't.

I finally reached the park. My teeth were clenched and my hands were balled up into fists in my jacket pockets. I looked around and saw a dark figure standing beside a tree. It stepped out in front of a street light. It was Brandon.

"Hey crybaby!" he said smirking.

"Shut up!" I told him.

"Oooo, is somebody angry?" he said in a mocking tone. He walked towards me. I wanted to punch him in the face and ruin it so he could never show off that stupid little smirk of his. I clenched my teeth even harder.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Like it said on the note, to finish our little talk. And plus, something...else." he said.

"Ok, then start talking." I told him through my clenched teeth.

"Well, ya see, I'm the most popular guy in the school. So stay away from the hot girls." I just rolled my eyes.

"And also, that was pretty awesome the way your girl stood up for you like that, but pretty pathetic for you. Man she is.." He whistled. I really wanted to punch him, so badly. Kick him to the ground and punch him in the face. But I restrained my self.

"So, how about you let ME take her for a little-" I interrupted him.

"NO!" I shouted in his arrogant face. He looked surprised at this. He grabbed me by my shirt collar and said, "LOOK! You better do what I say! Or else..."

"Or else what?" I said. He shoved me to the ground.

"That's what." he said. I got up quickly and walked over to him. My teeth gritting and my hands balled up into fists. I took a swing at him and hit him right in the nose. He fell to the ground holding it. He looked up at me. He look surprised, then angry. He got up and looked like he wanted to really beat the cr*p out of me. I started to run. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew to run, fast. I saw a store up ahead. I ran towards it. I was about to reach for the door when I got pulled back from the hood of my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Brandon said in a rough, angry, low voice. He turned me around and slammed me against the wall. Pain went through my back and I couldn't breathe. He punched in the face, over and over again. Then he started punching me in my stomach. He threw me to the ground and started kicking me.

I tried to ignore the pain, but it just kept coming back. The store door was slowly opening. Brandon looked up. He started running away as fast as he could. The door opened all the way. I was surprised at who walked out. It was Rebecca!

She looked at me with wide eyes. It took her a moment to take it all in. I just looked at her. She was beautiful, as always. She looked the same as when I left her at her house. It brought back good memories, but also memories of what Brandon had said. I wasn't going to let him have her! He doesn't deserve her, neither do I.

"Oh my gosh! Kyle!" she said. She came over to me, trying to not touch me.

"Uh, Thomas, can you call someone to drive us to his place?" she asked. I looked over and saw Thomas. I didn't notice him standing there.

"Yeah, sure. Hold on." he said. He took out his cell and went back inside the store. Becky looked back at me and a tear ran down her pretty face. I hated to see her cry. I felt like I was to blame. I was so stupid to go over to the park!

"Are you okay?" she asked. She look so concerned. She looked like she cared so much. I didn't get it, why me? There plenty of other buys out there, but why me? Not that I didn't like the fact that she liked me. I nodded. She didn't seem content with me not speaking.

"Can you, can you speak?" she asked.

"Yeah.." I said in a tired, weak voice.

"How did this happen? Who did this to you?" she said in an angry voice.

"B-Brandon." I said, and coughed. His name brought back the words he had said earlier. Those words in which I hated. I hated them from the moment they left his mouth.

"THAT JERK! UGH! CAN'T HE LEAVE YOU ALONE?!" she screamed. I didn't like it when she was angry too. It brought out a bad side of her, an ugly side, which didn't go well with her pretty face.

"Why? Why did he do this to you? Is it my fault? It is, isn't it? I'm so sorry Kyle, I'm so so-" I interrupted her. I didn't want her to feel bad! It wasn't her fault! It was mine, all mine. Stupid me.

"It's alright." I reassured her. She went to kiss me but then remembered that I probably couldn't handle the anger that came afterward.

"Um, maybe you should kiss me instead." she said. I leaned towards her and our lips met. But before anything could really happen we were interrupted by a cough. It was Thomas.

"Sorry to break up the moment. My sis is gonna be here soon. We could probably fit your bike in the trunk. Are you in a good enough condition to tell us where your house is?" I nodded and tried to stand up. Thomas helped me and then, we waited.

**Chapter 11 - Terrifying**

**Rebecca's POV**

Thomas' sister finally arrived. She was driving a blue minivan. Thomas told me she borrowed it from her parents all the time. I got into the car and Thomas helped Kyle in. We sat in the back seat and Thomas sat in the passenger seat. It worried me when Kyle coughed. He looked so horrible!

"So, what happened? I mean, why did he do this to you?" I asked. He looked down and sighed a deep sigh of exhaustion.

"He was being stupid, and so was I." he said. I wanted to ask more, and Thomas could see that in my eyes through the mirror. He shook his head a little telling me that I should stop asking questions, so I did. It was quiet on the way to Kyle's house. Once we arrived there, Thomas and his sister helped him out, I felt so useless. They walked him to the door and I walked with them. He opened the door and limped inside.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I asked. He nodded and pecked me on the cheek. It was so quick, that I didn't feel anything. I smiled at him and we waved goodbye to each other.

The next day, Kyle wasn't there. "Gee, I wonder why?" I thought to myself sarcastically. I tried to avoid Brandon as much as possible. Whenever he looked at me I'd give him dirty looks. I hated him so much! I went into social studies class and sat down behind Thomas, who was sitting next to Jenny. They were talking about when their next date should be and what they should do. The teacher started talking and I just kept getting bored. I sighed and raised my hand.

"Yes, Rebecca?" she asked.

"May I go to the bathroom?" She nodded her head and I got up. I grabbed a pass and walked out of the room. I went to the water fountain, but when I turned the corner, I saw Brandon. I wanted to tell him off. I turned his head and saw me looking at him. We walked up to each other and met right beside the janitor's closet.

"Well hello there." He said smirking. I hated that so much.

"Why? Why did you beat him up?" I said in a low angry voice. We heard footsteps and saw a teacher. We held up our passes. She nodded and went walking on around a corner.

"Why don't we talk about this in a little more, private place." He said. He held open the janitor's closet and I walked in.

"So, you heard my question. Why?" I asked again.

"Because of you." he said smiling. He was staring at me, which made me uncomfortable. It was because of me! I felt so horrible!

"What did I do?" I asked, even though I thought I already knew. I kept staring at me. There was an awkward silence. Then he pinned me to the wall! I was so scared! I didn't know what to do. He started kissing me! I kneed him 'where the sun doesn't shine' and opened the door. But before I could get very far, he grabbed my leg and dragged me back in! He pinned me again and kept his lips on my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was absolutely terrified! I just kept shaking in fear.

**Nightmare**

**Kyle's POV**

I woke up the next day feeling so sore! Every movement I made hurt. I sighed. I heard my mom coming upstairs. She came in with a tray. It had a plate with eggs and bacon on it. It also had a glass of orange juice. She set it down on my lap and pat my head. I just looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning honey." she said smiling. She cared so much about me, and Marie.

"Morning mom." I said back. She walked out of the room to help Marie get ready for school. I looked at my breakfast, but I wasn't all that hungry. Brandon's words still echoed in my head. I was worried that he would try something while I was gone. That made me really angry. I tried to ignore it and eat my breakfast but it kept creeping up on me.

There was nothing to do. I couldn't text or call anyone, they were all at school. I didn't feel like getting up to go on my laptop. All there was on TV were reruns. So I just slept. But even in my dreams I still thought about Brandon trying something.

I walked down the drive way and to the sidewalk. As I was walking I saw some kids drawing on it with chalk. It was cute. They were tracing their hands and drawing anything they wanted to. I walked past them and turned up the driveway of Becky's house. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. After about 30 seconds, no one answered. I knocked on the door.

"Hello? Becky? Ya there?" I asked. I'd usually leave, but something felt...off. No answer. I decided to go inside, hoping the door wasn't locked. It wasn't. I walked inside. Part of me just wanted to walk back out and head home, but another part of me wanted to stay. I walked upstairs and knocked on her bedroom door.

"Becky?" I asked. I opened the door and my stomach turned when I saw what I did. I suddenly felt sick and very depressed. I saw Becky sitting on her bed beside Brandon. His arm around her waist and his other hand on her cheek. Her arms were around his neck, and they were kissing. They looked at me, confused and angered that I had interrupted them.

"GO AWAY!" Becky screamed at me. I felt weak. Why couldn't I just die right there? Be ripped into pieces, it sure felt that way. Suddenly they vanished, and I was falling into a black nothingness. It seemed to fit perfectly with my mood. I had nothing anymore, nothing.

I woke up in a cold sweat and started coughing. I laid back on my pillow staring at the ceiling, and tried not to fall asleep.

**Chapter 12 - Distance...**

**Rebecca's POV**

It was scary! He kept me pinned down for a few minutes and kept keeping his lips on mine. It was useless to fight back because he was very strong. Then he crushed his strong body against mine, keeping me down still and he reached to touch my face. The bell rang but he didn't move. He let off me a little, which was a mistake for him because I punched him in the face and kneed him. I pushed him into the shelves and boxes, opened the door, and ran back to class to get my things. I was shaking the whole time. I didn't feel well at all, so after I got my things, I went to the nurse. She gave me a pass to go home and I waited in the office for my mom with my things beside me. Once she came I sighed with relief. I got up and followed her out and into the car. I sat in the back because I didn't want my mom figuring out that something was wrong. She's good at that. When we got home I went upstairs and crashed on my bed. I stayed on it for a few minutes with my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

It has been a week but finally Kyle is back. Though, something is different, like there's some distance between us. Maybe it's all in my head, but still....

I tried to avoid Brandon whenever I could, especially when I was with Kyle, but whenever he'd look at me, he'd smirk and wink. It made me feel really sick and uncomfortable. I always shivered and my body shook whenever I saw him or he looked at me. This especially happened when he was around me. I couldn't stand it! Sometimes I skipped school and cried on my bed. It was just too much. I didn't tell Kyle, I didn't want him to get hurt. But now, now everything felt like it was my fault, and all I could do was curl up in a little ball on my bed and cry, just cry everything out. Sometimes it helped, and sometimes it didn't. Kyle and Thomas were asking questions like, "Are you alright?" and "What happened?". I just told them it was nothing and ignored them. I didn't like lying to Kyle, but it was better than telling him the truth. People always say, "The truth will set you free." but this truth would break everything apart, crumble it if into little pieces that will blow away. I went into lunch and sat in my usual spot, waiting for Kyle to come. I packed my lunch while he bought. Someone sat next to me. I thought it was Kyle, but I was terribly wrong.

It was Brandon. My whole body shivered and my stomach twisted in a knot. I went to get up but he grabbed my wrist and slammed it down making me sit. He held it hard, making it impossible to escape his grip. I could feel him breathing on my neck. It was warm, but I felt cold inside. He whispered in my ear, "Hey. Why don't you just break up with him. You guys are barely couple anyway. I never see you guys hold hands or anything. But with me, things could get better, you could be better, and not a loser. How about you come sit with me, I'll keep ya company." I turned my head to look at his face. He was smirking and he winked. I felt the sickness coming on real strong. I tried to break from his strong grip but I couldn't. He put a finger on my mouth and shushed me, telling me not to scream. What should I do? Would he beat up Kyle again if I didn't go out with him, didn't break up with Kyle?

"You think about it," he whispered in my ear. I let go of my wrist and walked away. We were at a table in the back of the lunchroom in a corner, so I doubt anyone saw anything.

**Confusion and Anger**

**Kyle's POV**

I came back to school a week later. I still was thinking about the dream I had. What if something did happen between them? Would she really do anything behind my back? What if he tried something? I tried to keep a little bit of distance between me and her. I could tell something was up, though. I wasn't stupid. I saw Brandon look at her a couple of times. He'd smirk and wink. She would just shiver and look a little uncomfortable. I wanted to ask her what was going on, mostly Thomas did that, but I thought that maybe she would tell me in her own time. Thomas said that she wouldn't come to school sometimes and she once left early. He thought something was up too. We walked into lunch. Becky went to sit at our usual table and I got in line for lunch. As I was in line, I looked over at her. She was in the back in a corner. I saw Brandon go over to her table. She tried to get up but sat back down. He was whispering something in her ear. I watched as her expression turned from uncomfortable, to frightened. It was a little painful to watch. He whispered something again and left. I was confused and angry. I continued through the line, thinking of what to say when I got to the table.

**Chapter 13 - Arguements, Texts, and Explanations**

**Rebecca's POV**

I felt like crying and screaming to the whole world! I hated Brandon! Because of him, Kyle and I had an argument at lunch in front of everyone! It went a little something like this:

"What was that about?" he asked, looking a little suspicious of me.

"What was what about?"

"Brandon! I saw him come over here!" he said. I felt my stomach drop.

"Oh, um, it was nothing." I told him, hoping he would just ignore it, but that didn't happen.

"It didn't seem like 'nothing'. Are you lying to me about something? I'm not stupid! I know something's up!" I wasn't sure what he thought happened. Did he know? Did he think that Brandon and I did something behind his back?

"Why can't you trust me? Nothing happened okay?!" I lied. But something did happen. I regretted ever wanting to talk to Brandon in the first place.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes and stormed off to a different table, as far away from me as possible. And the waterworks came. I rushed off to the girls' restroom and locked a stall. I cried my eyes out. (not literally)

And that's how it went. I got a few texts from Thomas asking if I was okay but I just deleted them. Brandon was ruining my life! I laid down on my bed and started thinking about the good times I had with Kyle, and the bad. Then, I remembered our 'problem'. It didn't matter anymore. We were already falling apart, even without it!

I got another text and was about delete it when I realized that it wasn't Thomas who sent it, it was Kyle. It said:

Hey. Look, I'm sorry that I flipped out at lunch. I just saw him smirking and winking and whispering and I jumped to conclusions. Can u plz tell me what's goin' on? I wish we could be together, but u have to be honest with me, k?

Love,

Kyle

I text him back saying:

Ok, but promise me u won't do anything stupid.

His text:

K, I promise

I text him everything. At the end he was shocked and angry. I could tell because he just kept sending me these angry smiley faces and lots of 'GRRRRs'.

After thirty minutes, there was a knock at the door. I went downstairs and opened it. It was Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I wanted to see you." he told me. I let him inside and we went upstairs to my room. He sat in my desk chair and I sat on my bed. We avoided each others eyes for awhile, though we kept glancing back at each other every once and a while. I sighed.

"Bored?" he asked.

"A little." I said. A took a hair bow off my wrist and tied my hair back into a messy bun. I wanted to ask him something, but I wasn't sure how he would react or what he would say. Would he lie? I hoped not.

"Um, Kyle?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Brandon said, that he beat you up because of me. I was wondering,but, what exactly happened that day?" I asked. He looked to the floor, thinking about what to say, choosing his words carefully.

**Lunch....**

**Kyle's POV**

I was angry and confused. I started to think about what could have happened while I was gone. Did he hurt her in some way? Are they doing things behind my back? What?! I walked up to the lunch table. Becky still looked scared.

"What was that about?" I asked. Once again, I wanted some answers. Was that too much to ask for? To know what she did when I wasn't here? To know what was going on between her and Brandon?

"What was what about?" she said.

"Brandon! I saw him come over here!" I told her. Her eyes grew wide and her face was filled with fear and pain. She tried to return her expression to normal, and said, "Oh, um, it was nothing."

"It didn't seem like 'nothing'. Are you lying to me about something? I'm not stupid! I know something's up!" I yelled. I noticed that everyone was staring, even the teachers, but I didn't care.

"Why can't you trust me? Nothing happened okay?!" I could tell she was lying. But what if she wasn't? Did I just yell at her for no reason?

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever." I left her, moving on to a table far from her. A minute later I saw her rush out of the cafeteria. She was about to cry. I tried to tell myself that I didn't care, but I did, I really did, more then I thought was possible.

When I got home I went to my room and started working on my homework. I really wanted to get my mind off of her but I couldn't. Every time I closed my eyes she popped into my head. Her soft, light brown hair. Her beautiful sapphire eyes. And then, the bad things came into my head. The argument, the fact that we couldn't even hold hands. I forgot about that. But now she probably hated me, a lot. I wanted to be there, holding her, telling her that I was sorry, but I couldn't.

I gave up on homework and decided to text her. My text said:

Hey. Look, I'm sorry that I flipped out at lunch. I just saw him smirking and winking and whispering and I jumped to conclusions. Can u plz tell me what's goin' on? I wish we could be together, but u have to be honest with me, k?

Love,

Kyle

Surprisingly she replied. It said:

Ok, but promise me u won't do anything stupid.

Mine:

K, I promise

I was shocked at what I had read. I couldn't believe it! I really wanted to beat up Brandon, but then I remembered my promise to Becky. I quickly showered and put on some clothes. I rushed out of the door not saying a word to my parents'. I ran straight to her house. I wanted to see her. Apologize in person, and tell her that I care.

I knocked on the door and heard footsteps rushing to open the door. It opened and I saw Becky standing there, looking a little surprised and confused.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you." I told her. She let me inside and led me up to her room. She sat on her bed with her hands folded in her lap and her legs crossed. I sat in a chair that was by her laptop. We didn't talk for awhile, and we avoided each others eyes. I wasn't sure what to say. I guessed that she felt the same way. She sighed.

"Bored?" I asked.

"A little." she said and took her hair bow off of her wrist. She tied her hair back into a messy bun.

"Um, Kyle?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Brandon said, that he beat you up because of me. I was wondering,but, what exactly happened that day?" I didn't want to tell her, but I guess she had to know. I looked to floor, not sure of what to say.

**Chapter 14 - Who's There?**

**Rebecca's POV**

He told me every single detail while I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. I hated Brandon even more than before. It was a whole new level of hate! But I was sad, because it was still my fault! Kyle must have sensed it.

He said, " It's okay. It's not your fault, it's mine. I was the one being stupid here." I still felt like I was to blame. He came over and sat down next to me. He looked like he was thinking long and hard about something. He looked sad. He turned his head to look at me. He kissed me. I could tell how sad he was, but then, I was becoming unusually happy. I remembered what happened when we touch each other. He was doing this for me. To cheer me up, make me happy. That made me want to smile. He pulled away. It made me wish we could touch each other, without the change of emotions. He could cheer me up with out making himself sad. It made me want to try to resist again, but would he agree? I asked him and he nodded. He put his palm softly against my cheek. I felt it coming faster than usual, maybe because we hadn't done this for a while. I quickly tried to stop it. It was working. After a few minutes, the anger was almost gone. When he took his hand away, I was so proud of myself. I smiled and he did too. I held his hand. It took him longer than it did me, but he finally got it. A smile was staring to form on his face.

He looked exhausted, so he just lied down. I put my head on his chest. He still looked alright. I'm sure he was fine, he was getting better after all. I listened to his steady breathing, his heart beat, the wind. It all sounded like a little lullaby, my lullaby. I started to drift off into sleep.

When I woke up, there was a note on my nightstand. It said:

Becky,

After a while you fell asleep and it was getting late so I left. See you tomorrow at school.

Love,

Kyle

I smiled at the note. I heard my stomach gurgle, telling me that I was hungry. I went downstairs and into the kitchen for a snack. The house was empty because my parents' were both working late. I made a PB&J (peanut butter and jelly) sandwich and went back upstairs. I looked at the clock. It was 8:34 PM. I turned on my iPod and put in my earphones (or whatever you call them).I just picked a random song and listened to it. After about four songs I was finished eating. I went downstairs to throw my food away, but something caught my eye out of the kitchen window. I thought I saw a dark figure. I hoped I was just seeing things. I checked to see if the alarm was on and it was.

"Maybe it was a cat," I kept trying to tell myself. But I still was panicking. I was shaking from head to toe, so scared. I really wished that Kyle was here, but then the thing outside would get him too. I quietly got up onto my feet and crept over to the pantry where the pots and pans were. I opened it and got a big frying pan out. It was better than nothing. I crept back over to my usual place and sat down. My eyes were watering up. Not now! I have to be strong. Besides, what if it was a cat? Then I'd be crying over nothing. There was a knock at the door. I waited for 30 seconds, I counted. There as another knock. I decided that maybe I could do a sneak attack sort of thing. Open the door and BAM! Then kick him while he's down, unless he's a she.

The person knocked on the door again. I moved towards it, trying not to make a sound. I stayed low and quiet. My hands were shaking and sweating. I reached for the doorknob and took a big breath in. I opened the door with my pan in one hand, about to strike the person, until I recognized them. I stopped there, frozen in place. The hairs on my arms stood up instantly and my stomach felt like it was dropping thousands of feet. I suddenly felt nauseous. He stood there, with flowers in one hand, wearing jeans, a white tee, and a black leather jacket.

"Jeezzus Becky! I'm sorry okay! I didn't know you were that mad!" he said.

"B-Brandon? W-what are you d-doing here?" I asked.

"I came to apologize." I was surprised at this. I lowered the pan in my hand to show him I wasn't going to hit him, even though I wanted to. He made me sick and scared every time I saw him. Not to mention angry. I smacked him with my free hand.

"What was that for?" he asked, scared.

"That's for putting me through hell all this time." I said coldly. I turned around and slammed the door in his face. I locked it and returned the pan into it's original spot. He kept knocking and after awhile, it got really annoying. I opened the door and yelled, "WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he took my hand. I tried to back away but he pulled me closer, not letting go.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. He smiled and pulled me closer. I was a few inches away from him now. I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I was sure I was going to punch him for it later.

He dropped the flowers that were in his right hand and touched my cheek. I avoided looking into his eyes. There was nothing I could do, he was strong and I was, well, not strong. He held my face so I would look at him and he got closer. I felt really uncomfortable. He got closer and closer until his warm lips met mine. They were soft and gentle and filled with apologies. I didn't kiss back, I wasn't going to give in, not yet. But he just kept up with it. Even though it was nighttime, I didn't want anyone from school seeing this, so I back up a little, knowing he would follow. I kept trying to pull away, but he's so flippin' strong! Once we were inside he kicked the door closed with his foot and pulled away. He looked a little sad.

"You, you don't care about me, do you? You don't like me." he said. I wasn't sure what to say. He was trying to be nice but I wasn't sure whether he liked me for me or some other reason.

**A Sleepy Night**

**Kyle's POV**

I told her everything that happened that night. She just sat there, looking surprised and angry. Her eyes were wide. She looked sad, she must have thought this happened because of her.

" It's okay. It's not your fault, it's mine. I was the one being stupid here." I said, trying to make her feel better. I went to sit by her. I wanted to make her feel better, so I thought of something very depressing. I took me a few minutes, but I got it. I turned my head, facing her. She just looked confused. I hoped this would work. I kissed her, trying to stay sad so that she could be happy. I could feel it working, I could feel how happy she was. I pulled away. She was thinking. I thought I knew what it was about, but I wasn't sure. She asked me if I wanted to try and resist and I nodded my head. I put the palm of my hand carefully against her cheek. After awhile, I could just tell she had it under control. I took my hand off and she smiled and so did I. She looked so happy. She held my hand. A huge wave of anger and heat rushed through me but I stopped it before it could get to me. I slowly pushed it away, little by little. It felt like forever, but I finally pushed it away to the point where I could be happy. I smiled at this.

I was so tired. I decided to lie down, still holding her hand. I was fine, calm. She put her head down on my chest and soon fell asleep. I did the same, but shortly woke up after wards. It was 8:00 PM. I decided to go home, though I didn't want to. I slowly and quietly moved her head onto the pillow. I kissed her forehead and got up off the bed. She looked so sweet just lying there. I found a pen and a piece of paper, wanting to leave her a note. I wrote:

Becky,

After a while you fell asleep and it was getting late so I left. See you tomorrow at school.

Love,

Kyle

I put it on her nightstand and went downstairs. I opened the door and walked down her driveway. It was a little cool out, but not that cold. I breathed in the air. It was dark out. The moon was full and there were no clouds. There were a few stars, but not many. Ten minutes I was home. I walked inside.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." I told them. I walked upstairs and shut my door when I was in my room. I was still tired. I fell asleep, again.

**Chapter 15 - I Hate Him**

**Rebecca's POV**

I woke up, feeling like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I was nervous to go to school today, but I knew I had to. What would happen? Would Brandon tell Kyle to break us up? Was last night a trick? What if it was? Oh no. Hate for Brandon washed through me, becoming a huge storm. THAT JERK!!!!!!!!!!! He probably recorded it! I started crying again. I got out of bed, tears still dripping down my face. I put on some jeans and a shirt I just randomly picked out. I didn't care how I looked today. I grabbed a granola bar from the kitchen and walked out the door, not bothering to say goodbye to my mom and dad. The tears were gone, now replaced with hatred. I'm sure my eyes were red and puffy. I didn't even bother with makeup, it would get ruined anyway. I decided to walk to school, I left my house early anyway. I took my time. Thinking and eating my granola bar. When I was finished with it I stuffed the wrapper in my pocket. The wind blew through my hair, messing it up. I tied it back into a messy bun.

When I got there a few bus's were arriving, but not mine, thank goodness. I walked inside and went to my locker. I got my books out for my first few periods and went to class. Today, I would avoid Brandon and Kyle, and if possible, everyone. Thomas walked in and sat next to me.

"Where's Jenny?" I asked.

"Sick. Are you alright, you don't look so well." he said. I was glad he was my friend. He was someone to talk to and someone who cared, but not way too much. I stood up and led him over to a little corner, where no one would here us. I told him everything, a few tears coming out now and hugged me, patting me on my back, comforting me. He always knew what to do.

"I'm sorry. How can I help?" He asked. He pulled away from the hug.

"I'm trying to avoid Brandon right now, and Kyle, sort of." I said.

"Oh. I can help you avoid Brandon, but Kyle? Does he know about any of this?" he asked.

"No."

"Then why are you avoiding him? It will just make things harder." He was so smart.

"I guess you're right." I said. We sat back down into our seats. The teacher came in and began the lesson for today.

**Becky?**

**Kyle's POV**

I couldn't wait to see Becky. After last night, I felt so, so, there wasn't really a word to describe it. I walked up to the bus stop, but I didn't see her. I looked around and asked people, but they didn't see her either. Maybe she walked are is going to be late. I shrugged off the thought and waited for the bus to come. Brandon started walking over to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my face emotionless.

"Why so bitter?" he asked.

"No reason." I said coldly.

"So, where's Becky?" I flinched. Why did he use her nickname? It bothered me.

"How should I know?" I said through my teeth.

"Whatever." he said and left. He used that word so many times. It annoyed me so much.

The bus came and I got on. I sat down and stared out the window. It was okay out, there have been better days. The bus arrived at school and I got off. I walked inside, hoping to see Becky there, but I didn't see her. She wasn't at her locker either. Maybe she was sick. I went on to 1st period, which was gym.

**Chapter 16 - Fainting**

**Rebecca's POV**

It was lunch, the time I have been dreading. I walked in, keeping an eye out for Brandon, and maybe Kyle too. Thomas helped me.

"The coast is clear young padowon." he told me.

"What did you call me?" I asked. He was so weird sometimes.

"Young padowon. Does Star Wars ring a bell?" he asked. Oh. Star Wars was his favorite movie. Lord of the Rings being his second favorite. I snorted.

"Nerd." I said jokingly. He rolled his eyes. We got in line and he handed me a tray. We got our food and sat down at a table where we couldn't be seen. We were silent, which was unusual for us.

"So. I've been wondering about something and I need your opinion." he said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. He took a moment, a little pause.

"Should we have code names or something for this?" he asked.

"Um, are you serious? Is that it?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. You should have seen your face though. You were all like 'are you kidding me?'" he said laughing. Then he imitated my face. I threw a grape at him. He just laughed and went back to eating.

Thomas went to dump his tray. I was still eating, I was slow. Someone sat down next to me. I was expecting it to be Brandon, so I turned around and said,

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, it's just, I felt like I was betraying Kyle. I-" I was about to continue, until I realized who I was talking to.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I felt like I couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't even breathe.

"Um, nothing." I managed to say.

"Then why did you say you felt like you were betraying me?" he asked. I had no response. I wished I would just disappear right on the spot. My head was clouding with confusion. I didn't want to speak to him. Brandon started walking over and I started panicking. I tried to contain myself, but I couldn't. Brandon sat down on the other side of me and put his arm around me. Kyle yelled at him and Brandon took his arm away. He put his hand on my leg though. I couldn't think and everything was going blurry. I couldn't focus or see. I felt a tear run down my cheek, though that wasn't the reason for my blurry vision. I started seeing tiny dots and got really dizzy. I held onto Kyle's shoulder for support, but before I could take another breath, everything went black, and I fell to the floor. Everything I heard started sounding farther and farther away until it was nothing.

**Arguing With The Jerk**

**Kyle's POV**

It was lunch time, and even though I kept telling myself Becky wasn't here, I was still looking for her. I got my tray and food and sat down. I ate quicker than usual. No one sat by me, usually Becky, Thomas, and Jen did. I knew Jen was sick, but Thomas....

I saw him earlier today, where was he. I dumped my tray and put it on the counter where the lunch ladies take it away and clean it. I turned around and saw Thomas sitting with Becky. He got up, probably dumping his tray. I walked quickly towards Becky's table and sat down.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, it's just, I felt like I was betraying Kyle. I-" she said, but she stopped when she saw me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was confused. Why was she saying what she was saying? Has she been lying to me this whole time? Was she cheating on me?

"Um, nothing." she said. She was lying again! I was sick of lies! I tried to remain calm.

"Then why did you say you felt like you were betraying me?" I asked. I was really suspicious now. She didn't respond. She just sat there, staring at me. Then Brandon came over. He sat on the other side of her, putting his arm around her.

"Take your arm of her, now!" I said angrily, my nostrils flaring. I stared at him with hatred and disgust. He took his arm off, put his hand on her leg.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled. I looked at Becky, a tear was running down her face, which was pale. It concerned me. I ignored Brandon's yelling and just worried about Becky. She put her hand on my shoulder, which sent a shock of happiness through me; I tried to push it aside, focusing on my real emotions. She fell on the floor, before me or Brandon could even catch her.

"Oh no." I said.

"Whatever. I'm out. This is just too much." Brandon said. I rolled my eyes and picked Becky up in my arms. I carried her to the nurse, running and panicking the whole way.

**Chapter 17 - It's Back...**

**Rebecca's POV**

I woke up, feeling lightheaded. I wasn't really aware of my surroundings.

"Becky? Are you awake?" someone whispered to me. It took me a moment to recognize the voice.

"Kyle?" I said in a tired voice.

"Yeah, it's me. You sound tired go back to sleep." he whispered to me.

"What's going on?"

"You passed out."

"Oh." I looked around. I was in the nurse's office, but I didn't see Kyle. I felt someone holding my hand. It must have been him. His hand was warm. Wait, we were holding hands? But how come I was happy, unless he was sad?

"Are you, okay?" I asked him. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, are you happy?"

"I'm glad you're awake and alright."

"Do you feel happy?"

"Yes. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's just, I'm fine right now, I'm calm and happy." He furrowed his brows in confusion again.

I realized that he was holding me, I was in his lap. I smiled and enjoyed the moment. He kissed my hair and stroked it. I fell asleep quickly. I woke up to Kyle whispering my name.

"Hey there." he said quietly.

"Hi." I said. He helped me up and walked me to the bus. We were silent on the way there. I didn't want to talk about what had happened in the lunch room. I just wanted to be with him, without any arguments. We sat down and I rested my head on his shoulder. His arms were around me. He was warm and I was cold. I thought of everything good that happened to us, trying to forget about earlier today. Brandon walked by and Kyle held me tighter. He didn't want me to leave him, I didn't want to either. We got off, holding each others' hands. We faced each other. He lifted up his right hand and touched my cheek gently. It reminded me of Brandon, but Kyle was much nicer. I pushed the thought out of my head. Before I knew it, he was kissing me. It was so passionate and sweet. My stomach was filled with butterflies. I felt something slowly coming along. It was anger, slowly sneaking up on me. But how? We were holding hands before! He pulled away, sensing my distress.

"Ugh!"

"What?" he asked.

"It came back." I told him, pouting.

"It did? Well that's something we'll have to work on isn't it?" he said, smiling. I could feel myself blushing, he kissed me on lips one last time before we left each other.

"Bye." he said.

"Bye." I said back. I smiled the whole way home.

**Gone?**

**Kyle's POV**

I sat there with her on my lap, holding her in my arms. I wondered if she would be mad when she woke up. I felt her move slightly. Maybe she was awake.

"Becky? Are you awake?" I asked her, whispering in her ear.

"Kyle?" she said. I could tell that she was very tired.

"Yeah, it's me. You sound tired go back to sleep." I told her. I wanted to sit there and talk with her, but she was so tired. Besides, it would be too much for her if I talked about what happened at lunch.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You passed out."

"Oh." She looked around.

"Are you, okay?" she asked. This question confused me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, are you happy?"

"I'm glad you're awake and alright." That was true, though I was still confused about earlier today.

"Do you feel happy?" she asked.

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

"It's just, I'm fine right now, I'm calm and happy." I was confused again, but I didn't question it.

She fell asleep a few minutes later. I just sat there, stroking her hair. I didn't bother to go to class. The nurse will excuse me anyway. I just wanted to spend my time with Becky, and spend some time thinking. When the bell rang for school to end, I decided to wake her up.

"Hey there." I whispered to her when her eyes finally opened.

"Hi." she said softly. I helped her up and walked her to the bus. We didn't talk to each other the whole way there. We sat down and she rested her head on my shoulder. I held her in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. I did NOT want to lose her to Brandon. Right on cue he walked by. I held her tighter in my arms.

We got off the bus, holding hands. I faced her, looking into her eyes. The sapphire blue color was stunning every time I saw them. I moved my right hand up to her cheek and softly touched it. I leaned in and kissed her. She was fine, but I could tell that something was slowly building up inside her. I pulled away.

"Ugh!"

"What?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"It came back." she said, pouting.

"It did? Well that's something we'll have to work on isn't it?" I told her, smiling. I really wished we could get over this 'problem'. We were so close.

She was blushing. I kissed her on the lips.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." she said back. I walked home with a smile on my face.

**Chapter 18 - David**

**Rebecca's POV**

I walked into my house.

"Becky! Come in here! Someone's here to see you!" I heard my mom say. She sounded like she was in the living room. No one really comes here to see me. Usually we know ahead of time when relatives are coming over. And if anyone from school comes over it would only be Kyle and I just saw him leave me and walk home. This puzzled me.

"I'll be right there!" I told her. She walked up to me with my dad.

"Honey, your father and I are going out for a special night at an expensive Italian restaurant, " she said smiling at him, "Will you be alright here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well bye!" she said. They walked out the door. Why were they going now? It was still daytime. Oh well. My parents' are weird. I walked into the living room, wondering who was there. When I saw this person, my eyes were wide. I gasped and dropped my stuff. I found it a little hard to breathe.

"David?" He stood up. He was so tall! He grew so much since the last time I saw him. He was a head taller than me. He laughed lightly. His light, fluffy hair bounced when he did that. His voice got deeper too. He looked the same as last time, but a lot older. His face brought back a memory.

It was a beautiful charm bracelet. I had a silver chain, more like links, and had many different, pretty charms on it. My favorite was a little teddy bear hugging a heart that said 'Be Mine' on it. But then I saw a silver heart. It had 'Becky & David' engraved into it. I knew instantly that THAT was my favorite.

"It's so beautiful! But, how?" I asked.

"I saved up some allowance money. Do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it!" I said, holding out my wrist. He put it on and smiled. I looked at him, into his chocolate brown eyes. They hypnotized me, holding my gaze. We leaned in closer, and closer to each other. We kissed. It was my first kiss, one that I will always remember. I remember having to leave, to move, and because it was freezing outside.

I shook my head back into reality. I realized that I was still wearing that charm bracelet. My wrist suddenly felt heavier.

"Hey Becky!" he said.

"U-um, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just, this is a little unexpected."

"Well, my parents' had some business here for a couple of months so we're staying with my grandparents'. After that we're moving back. I'm gonna go to your school for a few months so, I thought I'd drop by." I still found it hard to breathe.

"Would you like something to drink, or, a snack?" I asked him.

"Um, some water would be nice, please."

"Okay." I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a water for him and a soda for myself. I handed it to him and we sat down on the couch.

"So, how's everything here?" he asked me.

"It's okay. How was everything back at home for you?"

"It was fine. A little boring after you left." he said. It made me feel a little guilty.

It was a beautiful charm bracelet. I had a silver chain, more like links, and had many different, pretty charms on it. My favorite was a little teddy bear hugging a heart that said 'Be Mine' on it. But then I saw a silver heart. It had 'Becky & David' engraved into it. I knew instantly that THAT was my favorite.

"It's so beautiful! But, how?" I asked.

"I saved up some allowance money. Do you like it?"

"I absolutely love it!" I said, holding out my wrist. He put it on and smiled. I looked at him, into his chocolate brown eyes. They hypnotized me, holding my gaze. We leaned in closer, and closer to each other. We kissed. It was my first kiss, one that I will always remember. I remember having to leave, to move, and because it was freezing outside.

I shook my head back into reality. I realized that I was still wearing that charm bracelet. My wrist suddenly felt heavier.

"Hey Becky!" he said.

"U-um, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, it's just, this is a little unexpected."

"Well, my parents' had some business here for a couple of months so we're staying with my grandparents'. After that we're moving back. I'm gonna go to your school for a few months so, I thought I'd drop by." I still found it hard to breathe.

"Would you like something to drink, or, a snack?" I asked him.

"Um, some water would be nice, please."

"Okay." I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a water for him and a soda for myself. I handed it to him and we sat down on the couch.

"So, how's everything here?" he asked me.

"It's okay. How was everything back at home for you?"

"It was fine. A little boring after you left." he said. It made me feel a little guilty.

He held my hand. It was awkward. How was I supposed to tell him about Kyle? Did he still think we were together? Was it because of the bracelet?

"Um, David?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me with his hypnotizing chocolate brown eyes, I practically had to tear my eyes away.

"A lot of things have happened while you were gone, things have...changed. I-I'm kind of in a relationship with someone right now." I told him, hoping he'd be alright.

"Oh." His eyes got wide but then returned back to normal.

"I'm, I'm sorry." he said, looking away.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" he said, trying to put on a smile. You could tell he was faking it, but trying hard to be happy for me. Just then his phone rang. He picked it up and talked to the person on the other end. After the conversation he said,

"Sorry, I have to go. That was my mom. She wants me to help unpack." he said. We stood up together. He hugged me and I hugged back. When we pulled away, I couldn't help it, but I looked into his eyes. They were hypnotizing again, but stronger. I could pull my eyes away. I leaned in closer, and closer, until our lips met. The whole feeling brought back so many memories. The kiss was the same as the first one, but something more. He pulled away, holding my shoulders. He stared at me, and then he walked towards the door and left, leaving me confused.

I walked into school next day, very, very nervous. My head started hurting and my stomach too. I went to my locker with Kyle beside me.

"Some people are moving in with my neighbors for a few months." he said. This made my stomach twist and my eyes wide. Please, no! I hoped it wasn't David.

"That's cool. Which neighbors, and who's moving in?" I asked, trying to act normal, like it was nothing.

"They're the Hendersons'. They're an old couple. Their family is moving in for a few months. We met them yesterday. There's a the mom, Sherry, the dad, Bill, and the son, David. David and I played basketball for a bit while my parents' and his talked." I felt woozy and my legs felt weak. I sat down on a bench that was close by.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling too well today."

"Oh, well I hope you get better."

"Hey Kyle!" I heard a familiar voice say. Kyle turned around and smiled at this person.

"Hey man! What's up?" Kyle said back. It was David. Oh no! I scooted towards the very edge of the bench, trying to sneak away. I hoped they didn't see me, but when I stood up, David called out my name.

"Becky?"

"Oh! Hello David." I said, not really looking at him.

"Do you two know each other or something?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. We used to date." David said smiling. my headache got worse.

"You did?" Kyle asked, looking at me. I nodded. I walked away from them and to 1st period. I sat down next to Thomas.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"David's back." I said frowning. Thomas, David, and I went to the same elementary school but David and I went to a different middle school than Thomas.

"Oh." he said. I could tell he understood. He understood that having David and Kyle in the same school was hell for me. I was terribly grateful that Thomas was my friend.

I couldn't pay attention for the rest of 1st period. It bugged me so much that David moved here, and just when things were getting better between me and Kyle! I love Kyle so much, but part of me still loves David, a lot. I asked if I could be excused to the restroom. I walked out of class and into the restroom. I didn't even make it to the stall before I started crying. I didn't want to choose between them. I knew it would be so wrong to go back to David, I had to stay with Kyle. But the fact that I still wore the charm bracelet that David gave me made me wonder if I still loved him.

I decided to stay with Kyle. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? I wiped away my tears and huddled into a ball on the floor. I rested my head on my knees. A girl came in. It was Jenny.

"Becky? Are you okay?" she asked. I wanted to say 'no' but all that escaped was a moan and some more tears. She sat down next to me.

"What happened?" she asked, her hand on my shoulder. Some more tears escaped.

"David....and....Kyle." I managed to say between sobs.

"Let's get you cleaned up first." I looked at her and nodded. She helped me up, though it was hard. I felt like a drunk, but I got stable. She cleaned off my makeup and didn't bother putting more on me, thinking I would cry again, which was true.

"So what happened?" she asked. I told her everything, sobbing a couple of times, tears making a tiny puddle on the floor. When I was finished she sighed.

"That awful. You must feel horrible right now." she said. She wiped away my latest tears with a paper towel. I did feel horrible. She helped me walk back to class a little while later. I was done crying, there weren't anymore tears TO cry. My eyes were just red and puffy. When I walked into Health class, which was 1st period, everyone stared at me. I felt very self-conscious. I walked to my seat and sat down.

After a few minutes the bell rang. I walked out of class with Thomas.

"What happened in there?" he asked.

"Jen found me crying in the restroom, huddled up on the floor. I told her everything that happened. She was really nice about everything."

"Oh, that's good." he said. We walked to sat in front of me and Kyle sat beside me. When David walked in I froze. I felt the tears coming. I tried to hold them back. He sat down behind me. He was just making it harder for me to hold back my tears. Kyle put his hand on me unexpectedly and I jumped. I felt a surge of anger going through me. I was unprepared.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth, realizing what I had just said.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I said to him.

"It's okay." he said, a little confused.

"You just caught me off guard, that's all." He just nodded. I looked at David and grimaced. He was just emotionless, staring off into space.

Finally, school was over. I walked with Kyle out of the school.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot my social studies homework, be right back." he said.

"I'll wait here." I said. He nodded and walked back into the school. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see who it was.

It was David.

"Hey Becky? Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Um, sure." We walked over a bench and sat down. It brought back a memory of the day I left him, which brought back tears, but I held them back.

"So, you're going out with Kyle?" he asked. I think he found out at lunch. I nodded my head.

"Why are you still wearing the bracelet I gave you?" His question made me a little uneasy.

"I wore it all the time after you left, before Kyle came here. It's just, a habit." I told him.

"Oh, okay. Um, could you come over, or actually, could I come over to your place? We're still unpacking and it's a little messy." My stomach twisted and my headache got worse.

"Um, sure." I said, and smiled.

"Okay, see ya then." he said, and left. I got up and walked over to where I was waiting for Kyle.

I walked through the front door of my house and ran straight upstairs, into my room. I looked through my closet, searching for something to wear, other than what I already was. I out on a pair of dark skinny jeans, black ballet flats, a white t-shirt, and a blue sweater. I applied some makeup and put in hoop earrings. I brushed my hair. I didn't know why I was getting dressed up, he probably just wanted to talk.

My parents' weren't home, they were working late, again. The doorbell rang. I went down stairs and to the front door. I took a deep breath, and opened the door. David was standing there, smiling at me. I held the door open for him and he walked in.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I led him into the living room and we sat down on the couch.

"So, why did you want to come here?" I asked.

"To talk." he said. He was staring at me. I refrained myself from staring into his eyes.

"About?" He moved his hand up to my cheek, and held my chin, so I would face him. It reminded me of Brandon and that night. I tried to look away from his eyes, but I couldn't resist. They hypnotized me once again. I stared deeply into them, falling under David's 'spell'. He stared into my eyes, deeply. He moved closer to me, and soon, I could feel the warmth of his breath. What about Kyle? But we're alone, it's just once, that's all. But Kyle! He won't know, he won't find out. I battled my next decision in my head. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't figure out right from wrong. I wanted to take a chance. I felt I should, just once. This time I came closer to him. I could tell that he was smiling on the inside. Our lips met. It was better than the one before. It was different, but yet, the same. I couldn't quite explain it.

His left hand held my next, tracing tiny patterns on it. The other hand that was holding my chin moved to my hair. He played with it. It was great, but something was wrong. I felt wrong. I just betrayed Kyle. I did this all behind his back. After everything we worked for to have a normal relationship, I did this all behind his back.

I tried to pull away, but when I did David moved his right hand to my waist keeping me there. I turned my head to the side and he stopped. We were panting. He let go of me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you, and Kyle, I guess." he said. I just nodded.

"Look, I still love you, and when I came back, I hoped that you still loved me too." he said.

"But were too young to love!" I said.

"I mean that I really like you. Can you just give me another chance? Just tell Kyle. He's a cool guy, he'll understand." I really wanted to stay with David, but I didn't want to leave Kyle, I just wasn't ready to yet.

Though, maybe it would be better for Kyle, if he found someone else, someone who can have a normal relationship with him. Maybe David would be better for me. I looked into his eyes to support my thoughts.

"Okay. I'll tell him." I said. David smiled.

"I've gotta go. I'll see ya tomorrow." he said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He walked out the door. I know it was wimpy, but I decided to tell Kyle in a text. I wrote:

Hey Kyle. Um, I'm really sorry, but, I just think that it would be better if we saw other people, people who we can have a normal relationship with. Once again, I'm really sorry.

Love,

Becky

**Breaking up**

**Kyle's POV**

I stared at the text, not blinking. I stared at it for a few minutes, speechless. I found my vision getting blurry, my eyes were watering up. I shouldn't cry. I felt weak when I did. What if, she was right? Maybe it would be better for us, for her. That's all I really wanted, for her to be happy. If she's fine with it, than I am, right? I knew that was a lie. I wasn't fine with it. From the moment I read the text, I was torn into a million pieces on the inside, never showing it on the outside. I just sat there, on my bed, with tears running down my face. I started thinking. What did I do? Did she really mean it? Why? Why.... Then I thought of something, something that made me furious. David. It was him, no doubt about it. That jerk. There was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Um, honey? Are you okay?" It was my mom.

"Please, just, go away." I told her while staring out the window. She opened the door. I heard her walk over to my bed and sit down next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder. I turned around, showing her the tears on my face, my puffy red eyes. I gave her my cell phone, showing her my text.

"Mom, it's over." I told her.

"You poor thing." she said and hugged me. She pulled away and stood up.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Do you want me to bring your food up here?" I nodded my head. She left and went downstairs.

**Chapter 19 - Bad News**

**Rebecca's POV**

I walked up to the bus stop with David beside me. I felt horrible just doing this, because of Kyle. I saw him, standing there, and I felt a few tears coming on. I held them back. He looked over at me, his eyes filled with sorrow. He looked at David with pure hatred and disgust. I looked away. I couldn't bare looking at him, not now. The bus came and I got on. I sat down by the window and David sat on the outside. I kept my head down as Kyle walked by. David put his arm around my shoulder and I just sighed and stared out the window.

The bus arrived at school. I got off. David tried to hold my hand but I just pushed his hand away. I kept telling myself it was for the better, but I didn't truly believe it. I walked through the doors and to my locker. I got out my books and headed to my class, leaving David behind. I just needed to sort things out. I needed to talk to Jenny. But after class, lunch maybe? I walked into health and waited for her to come, but she never did. I saw Thomas walk in. He didn't look too well.

"Thomas? What's wrong?" A tiny tear ran down his cheek.

"J-Jen, she, she was in a c-car wreck and is in a coma." he said, a few more tears running down his cheeks. It took my brain a moment to process this, but once I got it, it stuck in my head. I couldn't get rid of the news I'd been told

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." I said to Thomas. I hugged him, patting him on the back. He just cried silently on my shoulder. I didn't care if he ruined my shirt. He was my best friend, and he needed to let it all out. I've ruined a couple of his shirts crying on his shoulder. He was always there for me, now I have to be here for him.

It was math, the first period I had with Kyle. I sat down in my usual spot and Thomas sat in front of me. David walked in and sat where Kyle usually sat. When Kyle walked in my heart skipped a beat. It was very obvious that I still had feelings for him, I still loved him. I couldn't lie about it. But I still had to give David another chance. The question was, did I want to? Did I want to give up on Kyle to give someone else the chance they already had? It felt like the answer was there, but I couldn't see it.

He sat down in the seat farthest from me on the other side of the room. I just tried to focus on the lesson for the day. At the end of class I walked out and waited for David.

"Hey! Wanna come over to my house after school? We can watch a movie or something." he said. It might get my mind off of Kyle, so I agreed.

I got off the bus and said bye to David, not bothering to say bye to Kyle. He must of hated me now! My stomach twisted painfully at the thought. He never REALLY hated me before. The only times he did was when I would touch him, and that was false hate, not true. I walked through the door and told my mom about my plans tonight. She nodded and said that she and my dad were going away on a business trip for the whole weekend.

At 5:00 PM I walked over to Kyle's house. I suddenly remembered that he was Kyle's neighbor. I felt a headache coming on. I pushed the thoughts away and breathed in the fresh air to clear my head. I walked up to his door and before I could knock, it opened. It was David. I walked inside and said, "Hey! So, where are your parents?"

"They went out to eat." he said. I nodded and followed him into the living room.

**Breaking Down**

**Kyle's POV**

I was standing at the bus stop. It was a little cold today, but not freezing. I saw Becky. I almost ran up to her but I remembered the text. And then, I saw David. Rage filled through me. I HATED HIM! It was pure hatred. I tried so hard just to refrain myself from yelling at him. The bus came and I got on last. I walked past Becky and David and to the very back of the bus.

I stared out the window trying to get my mind off of them. It didn't work that well though. The bus pulled up to the school and I got off. I felt angry at myself for losing her, and at the world for doing this to me. I walked inside and went to gym. I went into the guys changing rooms and dressed in my uniform. I walked out.

We were playing dodgeball again. I was against Brandon's team. When the whistle blew I ran as fast as I could and got a ball. I hit every kid I could and picked up every ball I could. When I saw Brandon I hit him as hard as possible. I still hated him. When I threw it I missed. I kept trying but I'd miss. Finally I gave up and hit the wall instead. I kept hitting it with the ball, anger flooding through my veins. Hatred burning up in me. When I couldn't throw anymore and I was too tired, I dropped on my knees to the floor and banged my fist on the wall. I didn't care who was watching. I saw some of my tears fall to the floor. I got up and turned around. I saw Brandon smiling.

"WHY ARE YOU SMILING?! DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY WHAT YOU DID TO HER? WHAT YOU DID TO ME? YOU IDIOT! WIPE THAT STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" I yelled at his face. He rolled his eyes and walked away. I kicked a dodgeball that was close to me hard and it bounced off the wall, rolling back over to me.

I walked into math, trying not to look at Becky and David, but I saw Thomas. His eyes were puffy and he looked horrible. I sat as far away from the little group as possible. I looked over at them and saw David sitting in my usual seat. It made me so furious. I hated that! I hated him.

**Chapter 20 - Pain**

**Rebecca's POV**

I sat down on the couch while he popped in a movie. I followed him into the kitchen where he put popcorn in the microwave.

"Hey, um, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I don't feel comfortable, with this, with leaving Kyle."

"You said you'd give it a chance." he said. He sounded a little angry.

"I know. But Kyle, he...I just don't like seeing him like this. I don't think I was ready to leave him, not yet."

"But you weren't ready to leave me!" he said, sounding a little angrier.

"I'm, I'm sorry." He raised his hand. I thought he was going to gently touch my cheek, like he always did, but I was way off. He slapped me! I screamed.

"That's bull!" he yelled. I was speechless, horrified. My cell phone rang. I took it out off my pocket but David pulled it out of my hands and threw it against the wall. I was terrified. A few tears were running down my cheek. This wasn't the same David I knew. He was different, angry and scary. He took my arm and pulled my arm with him to the couch. When we got there he pushed me down on it.

"Sit and stay." he said through his teeth. I just sat there, watching the movie and silently crying.

He came back with the popcorn and set it down on the coffee table in front of us. He put his arm around my shoulder and acted as if none of this even happened. I just watched the movie without saying a word. When the movie was over he stood up. I did the same.

"That was nice, wasn't it?" he said. I just nodded, not wanting to speak, afraid I'd say something wrong. We walked to the door.

"Bye." I said turning to the door. He put his hand on my arm and stopped me. He dug his fingernails into my skin.

"OW!" I screamed. It hurt.

"You forgot the kiss!" he said. I wanted to yell 'You psychotic freak!' but I was too scared. I kissed him on the lips and quickly left. I inspected my arm. The marks were still there. As I walked out I saw Kyle, sitting on his front steps. I didn't want him to see me like this, I didn't want him to know what had just happened, so I ran as fast as possible before he could say anything. When I got home I slammed the door and ran straight up to my room crying the whole way. I curled up into a little ball on my bed and cried until I got too tired and fell asleep.

**Suspicious**

**Kyle's POV**

I walked through the front door, slamming it closed behind me.

"Kylie, Kylie!" my little sister Marie said. She called me Kylie because she found it a little hard to say my real name. I patted her on the head and walked upstairs into my room. I crashed down onto my bed and found it hard to keep my eyes open. I gave up and let them close, drifting me off into sleep. It was the same nightmare I had, the one where I walk in on Brandon and Becky kissing, but this time, David was in Brandon's place. I woke in a cold sweat. I looked at my clock. It read 5:18 PM. I looked outside my window and saw Becky walking over to David's house. I went downstairs to get a snack. My parents' were gone with Marie because she had a play to perform at her school. I got a soda and a bag of chips and went back up into my room. I looked at the clock. 5:21 PM. I sighed and got on my laptop. I checked my e-mail. One from Christine:

It totally sux here. Ugh! Everyone is so obnoxious and just, idk, stupid! Please come over here and take me away from this awful place!

xoxo,

Christine

P.S. Bring cookies XD

I laughed and was about to reply but I was interrupted by a scream. It was coming from next door. Becky's name immediately came into my head. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number as quickly as I could. It went straight to voice mail so I hung up. Maybe they were just watching a scary movie or something. Yeah, that was probably it. I replied to Christine saying:

Things suk here too. Big time. I just lost my girlfriend to her ex. It stinx. Sorry, I can't go and rescue you, I'm too busy. =(

Ur most awesomest friend,

Kyle

P.S. We ran out of cookies, but I have brownies!

I turned off my computer and just sat on my bed, eating my chips and drinking my soda like the lazy bum I was. It was quiet next door. If they were watching a scary movie, wouldn't they be screaming more? Maybe I was just being paranoid. I just shrugged off the thought.

A little over an hour later I decided to sit on my front steps and get some fresh air. Besides, my mom always complained about me being stuffed up in the house all the time. I sat down with a new soda in my hand. I heard the door of the neighbors' house open. Becky walked out. She didn't look alright. Her face was red, her eyes were puffy and red and she was holding her arm like it hurt her really bad. I looked through a window where I could see David. He looked angry. A horrible thought came to my head. What if David was hurting her? That stupid jerk. I'll kill him.

I saw Becky running away as fast as possible before I could say anything. I just went back inside. The proof was all there, but I wasn't 100% sure. I decided to make sure I was right on Monday, it's Friday today.

**Chapter 21 - Are you watching me?**

**Rebecca's POV**

I walked to the bus stop feeling sick and scared. Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I screamed. Everyone looked at me and I just smiled. I turned around and jump. It was David.

"Just don't tell anyone." he said. I nodded. Some people called his name. He went over to talk to them. I was glad he was gone, even if the loneliness wouldn't last. Kyle walked up to me.

"Hey!" he said smiling. I regretted leaving him so much now. I wanted to burst out into tears and have him hold me and tell me everything was all right even though it wasn't. The bus came and I got on. I sat down hoping David would just sit with his friends and leave me alone but he didn't. Kyle sat behind us. At least he was close. I felt safer with him around. David look at me and grinned. What have I gotten myself into?! He put his arm around my shoulder and rested his head on mine. I closed my eyes and hoped to die, but that would mean leaving Kyle, and I didn't want to do that. He would never want to be with me again though. I really doubted it.

When the bus came to the school I got off. David got off with his friends, leaving me behind. Kyle walked up to me, again. Why was he being like this? Oh well, as long as he's around I'm happy.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey."

"Are you alright? You just, don't seem like yourself today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I even yawned for an effect. If only he knew. We walked into school and I went to my locker. I was a little tired though, after staying up crying after another date of terror with David. I had a bruise on my leg and a scratch on my arm. The more I thought about it the more sick I felt. My stomach twisted painfully every time I saw him, which was a lot.

It was lunch time. I didn't want to sit next to David at all. He made me sit with him and no one else. He said he didn't want me near other guys, even Thomas. I just sat there, alone, eating my food. I looked up and saw Kyle sitting at a table close by. Was he keeping an eye on me? This didn't make sense at all. At least he was close by. That helped a little.

**Spying**

**Kyle's POV**

I was standing at the bus stop, waiting for Becky to come, waiting to prove my theory. I heard a scream that resembled the one I heard Friday, the one coming from David's house. It was Becky. She was turned away from David. She just smiled and turned around. Some guys called David over to them. I walked up to Becky, hoping she'd let me talk to her. Maybe she'd tell me the truth. It would be a lot easier than having to find it out on my own.

"Hey." I said smiling at her. She just stared at me and looked down. It looked like she was thinking. I looked at her arm. There was a scratch on it. Maybe it was just a coincidence, maybe not.

The bus came and I got on behind her. She sat down and David sat down next to her. I sat down in the seat behind them. He put his arm around her, with sent a bit of anger through me. He rested his head on hers. She just sat still. I could tell that she was suffering inside, but maybe that was just me. Maybe I was only seeing what I wanted to.

We got too school and I got off the bus. David walked with his friends, so I decided to walk with Becky.

"Hey." I said to her.

"Hey." She didn't look too well. She sounded sad.

"Are you alright? You just, don't seem like yourself today." I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." she said, yawning, but I could tell that she was lying. She wasn't fine, at all. I walked into school and went to my locker. I put my stuff away and headed to gym.

Lunchtime. It was okay. The only people I ever talked to were Becky, Thomas, and Jenny. Becky was with David, Jenny was in a coma, and Thomas took the week off to spend time with Jenny in the hospital. I sat down at a table close to where David and Becky were. When Becky saw me looking at her I looked down at my food. I glanced up and saw her still looking at me. I felt bad for her. David was angry at her sometimes and sometimes he was okay. It was weird.

**Chapter 22 - A Good Friend**

**Rebecca's POV**

I was crying in my room, again. I hated David now. He was horrible. I was crying because it had been another awful night with him. I sat there crying even harder. The week had been awful. Every night I came running up to my room, crying my eyes out. Every night he'd hit me, tell me I was being a stupid little wh*re, and push me down. And then, if I said I was going to tell someone or breakup he'd cry and cry and say he was sorry. I'd always come back to him. But this time, when I tried to break up, he threatened me. He wasn't going to harm me, but Kyle. Tell him everything and then hurt him. It made me burst into tears and tell him I'd stay with him. I ended the date short by telling him my parents' wanted me to come home.

As I lay there sobbing, I hear a knock at the door. I crept downstairs and to the front door. I check to make sure it wasn't David. It wasn't, it was Thomas. I swung the door open and hugged him. I started sobbing while he just patted me on the back, telling me everything was all right.

"I'm sorry. Can I tell you something? But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone, especially Kyle." he nodded and came in. We sat down on the couch, my tears flooding down my face.

"It's....David. H-He...he hits me. And....and....h-he...told me...." I said sobbing. I couldn't continue. It was too hard. Thomas could see that this was hard for me. He just hugged me and got up off the couch. He walked into the kitchen, leaving me on the couch with my tears. I heard him making something, but I wasn't sure what.

He came back. He sat down and gave me something. It was a cup of hot chocolate. He also gave me some chocolate chip cookies. I don't know why, but chocolate always calmed me down.

"Thanks." I said. He nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"Um, well, David, um whenever I try to breakup with him, he cries and says he's sorry knowing I will come back to him. But tonight was different," I said, about to burst into tears, "He said if I don't stay with him, he'll tell Kyle everything and he'll hurt him." I said, my voice cracking on the last few words. I started crying again. I tried to stop and take a sip of my hot chocolate but my hands were shaking so badly that I spilled some of it on the carpet.

"I'll clean that up." I said.

"No, let me." he said. He got up and went to get some cleaning supplies. I just sat there, shaking, and eating a cookie. Crying too. I started to calm down.

"Thomas, what should I do?" I asked him.

"Tell someone." he said.

"I can't do that! He hurt Kyle even more! And then he'll come after me."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go back to the hospital. I jut came here to see if you were okay. Do you want to come?" he asked. As much as I loved Jenny, I couldn't bare to see her there.

"No thanks." I said. He hugged me and left through the door.

**Christine**

**Kyle's POV**

I sat in my room, feeling so bored. I went over to my laptop and turned it on. Once it loaded up I got on the internet and checked my e-mail. I got one from Christine.

It said:

Omg, I'm sorry. =( It must be tough for you there. So, your b-day's coming up. Surprise party!!!!!!!! =D And, I got my cell back from my mom. Yay! She says I have to cut down on the texting though, . mothers. Anyway, ily, bye

Ur Beshtest Fwend Ever,

Chrissy

P.S. I will accept the brownies.

I replied:

It's not really a surprise party anymore, but okay, that's fine. Ha, your mom's right though, you do text a lot. Ok, well, bye.

Kyle

P.S. Sorry, I ate all the brownies. :(

My cell phone rang. I picked it up, wondering who would be calling me.

"Hello?"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" someone screamed on the other end. I jumped.

"Um, whoever this is you need to lay off the caffeine!" I said.

"Sorry Kyle! It's mwuah! Chrissy!" she said.

"Hey! I just got your message, and I sent you one back."

"M'kay Hold on." After a minute or two she said, "What!!!!! You ate all the brownies!!!!! Plus you sound like my mother. I don't text too much, I'm just social." she said.

"So, why did you call?" I asked.

"Can't a friend call a friend?"

"Um, what?"

"Nevermind. So, I was thinking that for your b-day, I could come down and meet all your new little buddies! And then we all can partaayyyy!!!"

"Um, sure. Why not?"

"Yes! Okay, so be prepared for an awesome birthday my friend. Oops, gotta go, mom says so. Love ya! Bye! Oh, and I'll bring my own darn cookies. And I'm not sharing them with you." she said. I imagined her sticking her tongue out at me.

"Okay, bye." I said and hung up.

**Chapter 23 - He knew...**

**Rebecca's POV**

It was Monday, and it was lunchtime. This weekend was the best it has been in a long time. Luckily, David had to go out of town, though unfortunately, he came back. He sat with me, again. Lucky me, I thought sarcastically. David put his arm around my shoulders like he always did. It was so annoying now. I just sat there, quietly eating my food, not making a sound. I knew he couldn't do anything during school, but I didn't want to take a chance, especially since he could do something after school.

I looked up and saw Kyle sitting at a table close by. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Why are you looking at him?" David asked. Oh no! Stupid me.

"Answer me." he said.

"N-no reason." I told him.

"Bull sh*t." he said and I flinched. He got up and walked over to Kyle. I couldn't hear what he was saying but it made me want to disappear right then and there.

Kyle stood up. He looked angry.

"Look, she doesn't belong to you!" I heard him say.

"Shut up! Maybe you didn't hear correctly but she dumped you! And now she's with me." David said smugly. He smirked. Kyle flinched and then he looked furious.

"WELL MAYBE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BUT SHE HATES YOU!" he shouted. David rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah right."

"YOU HIT HER! DO YOU THINK SHE LIKES IT? YOU SICK FREAK!" Kyle shouted. David punched him and I gasped, my hands covering my mouth.

I looked around and everyone was pointing and whispering. Kyle looked at David with rage and hatred in his eyes. He grabbed David by the collar with one hand and punched him in the face and then he pushed him down to the ground. David got up and punched Kyle. I couldn't watch anymore. I had to stop it. I had to. I got up, trying to yell over the crowd but it was no use. I had to get in and physically stop them! I took a deep breath and stepped towards them. I put my hands on their shoulders, trying to stop them, but David grabbed me and pushed me towards a table. I fell and my head hit the edge hard, and then the floor. Everything went black, and I became unconscious.

**Sick freak**

**Kyle's POV**

I sat down, once again, in a table close to where Becky and David were. Becky looked terrible. She had a scratch on her face and a bruise on her arm. She always seemed miserable now ever since she started dating David. He put his arm around her. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. David saw this and looked mad. He said something to her, but she looked a little scared and not sure what to say. He stood up and came my way. I wasn't scared, just mad.

"Stop staring at her! She mine okay! She left you, so stop!" he said.

"Look, she doesn't belong to you!"

"Shut up! Maybe you didn't hear correctly but she dumped you! And now she's with me." That made me angry. I flinched at those words.

"WELL MAYBE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED BUT SHE HATES YOU!" I yelled into his smug face.

"Yeah right." he said, rolling his eyes.

"YOU HIT HER! DO YOU THINK SHE LIKES IT? YOU SICK FREAK!" I screamed at him. He punched me. I heard someone gasp, but I didn't find out who. The pain in my face was awful, but I tried to not show it. I was p!ssed now. I grabbed him with one hand by the collar and punched him as hard as I could in the face. I shoved him to the ground. David got back up and punched me. The pain came back but I was too angry to much of it. Before I knew it, we were fist fighting. A few seconds later, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. Becky. But before I could say anything, David grabbed her arm and shoved her towards a table. She fell and hit her head on the edge of the table and on the floor. No!

"UGH! YOU...." I screamed at him, not bothering to finish the sentence. I pushed him to the floor and started punching him. The teachers started coming and they held me back.

**Chapter 24 - Dead**

**Rebecca's POV**

I woke up in a dull, boring place. It had plain white walls and it was a small room. I guessed I was at a hospital. I was wearing those things patients usually have to wear. Ugh! I started to remember everything. The break up, the abuse, the fight. I flinched at them all. Someone walked in. It was a nurse. She had reddish, brownish hair and green eyes.

"Good morning darlin'." she said sweetly. She had a little accent. I just smiled at her.

"Well, you must be wonderin' what your doin' here." I nodded.

"Well, you were knocked unconscious. You got here yesterday." she said, still smiling at me.

"Okay, well, I think you can go home today, but let me make sure. If you want to walk around I can get a nurse to assist you." she said.

"Yes please."

"Okay, I'll send her right in."

A nice looking nurse walked in. She looked about in her late 20s. She had curly black hair that was tied up and blue eyes. She looked a little short for her age, about my height. She helped me out of my bed and walked me out of the door.

"Hello. My name's Lisa. And you are?" she asked, holding her hand out. I shook it.

"I'm Rebecca, but you can call me Becky." I told her.

"So Becky, where would you like to go?" I thought about it and wondered if Thomas would be here with Jenny.

"Is there a girl here by the name of Jenny C-" but she interrupted me.

"Jenny? Are you a friend of hers?" I nodded my head. She looked sad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Her parents' couldn't afford to keep her here, so they had to pull the plug. I'm so sorry dear." she told me. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Jenny.....dead.

I ran back into the room and sat on the hospital bed, crying. Why Jenny? All she did was be a good person. Thomas must feel horrible. I had to see him, now. I heard footsteps walk into the room. I turned around, thinking it was a nurse, but I was wrong. It was Kyle. He had a black eye. He was wearing a jacket, so I couldn't see if he had any bruises on his arms.

"So, you knew this whole time." I said.

"Yeah. Ever since I heard you scream on your first date with him."

"That long?" I asked. He nodded. He came over closer to my bed. I was still sitting up.

"Look, I'm really sorry I left you! I feel terrible and I regret ever doing that. I was so stupid. I love you so much! Please just, if you c-" I was interrupted but his lips, meeting mine. I could tell he forgave me, and that he still loved me. I started to feel a little angry, but my need for him, my love for him pushed it away. He pulled away and smiled at me. I smiled back. He embraced me in a warm hug.

I looked over by the door and noticed a bunch of nurse's standing there. Some of them with tears in their eyes and some of them just standing there, looking at us like we were the sweetest thing they'd ever seen. I didn't mind. I didn't care at all. Kyle forgave me, and that's all that mattered.

Once I arrived home I was so happy. Kyle came with me. We walked inside holding hands. everything felt normal again. I was so happy. We went into the kitchen to get something to eat. I got some grapes to share with Kyle. When we were walking into the living room there was a knock at the door.

**The Hospital**

**Kyle's POV**

I was anxious to see her. I felt so guilty. It was all my fault. I just hoped she would forgive me. I walked into the hospital and asked the receptionist where Becky's room was. I pushed the up button and waited for the elevator to come. It came a minute or two later and I got on. I pressed the button for floor 4. Everything seemed to be going slow. I was starting to get really impatient. I got off at floor 2 and decided to run up the stairs to her floor.

Once I got there I searched for room #409. I looked through them. 404, 405, 406, 407, 408. The next one was #409. I walked in. She was crying. Why? She turned around and saw me.

"So, you knew this whole time." she said. It wasn't a question, but simply a statement, a fact.

"Yeah. Ever since I heard you scream on your first date with him." I told her.

"That long?" she asked. She looked a little surprised. I nodded. I hoped she would forgive me. I wanted to be beside her again. To hold her, talk to her. to shove David out of her life and to replace him. Take back what was mine.

"Look, I'm really sorry I left you! I feel terrible and I regret ever doing that. I was so stupid. I love you so much! Please just, if you c-" I kissed her, interrupting her in mid-sentence. I put as much forgiveness and love into that kiss as I could. I really missed her, so much. I pulled away smiling. She smiled too. I hugged her. We looked at the door where the nurse's were. They were all just staring at us. It was a little uncomfortable for me.

We pulled up into the driveway of Becky's house. We got out of the car and walked inside. I followed her into the kitchen. She got some grapes out of the fridge. When we were walking into the living room, someone knocked on the door.

**Chapter 25 - Poor Thomas**

**Rebecca's POV**

I walked up to the door and opened it. Some girl I didn't know was standing there. She looked about my age. She had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a little tall.

"Um, hello?"

"Hi. Is Kyle here?" she asked.

"Yeah. Come in." I opened the door for her and she walked in. She wore dark skinny jeans and a Fall Out Boy tee. Kyle walked out.

"Christine?"

"Kyle! Happy early birthday! My wittle fwend is becoming a big boy!" she joked.

"Oh, um, Becky, this is Christine. She was my friend at my old school. Christine, this is Becky, my girlfriend." She nodded and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" she said smiling. I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I didn't know Kyle's birthday was coming up. He could have said something." I said looking at him.

"Sorry. I've been busy lately."

"Some boyfriend you are." Christine said. She seemed really funny and nice.

"So, did you bring brownies?" he asked.

"Yep, and none for you!" she said sticking her tongue out.

"It's a little inside joke." she explained to me. I nodded. There was another knock at the door. I opened it. It was Thomas. He looked horrible! His eyes were puffy and red and had bags underneath them. He was shaking and had tears streaming down his face. All I could do was let him inside and hug him.

"What's wrong?" I heard Christine whisper to Kyle. He just shrugged. Thomas stopped hugging me and ran into the hallway. I heard him open up the bathroom door. I know he didn't have to go, he must be throwing up. I knew that when your really sad that happens sometimes. It's almost happened to me when I was dating David. When he hit me. I explained what happened to him to Christine and Kyle. Kyle was a little sad. He didn't really know Jenny as well as Thomas and I did. Christine didn't know who Jenny was at all, so she wasn't really upset.

Poor Thomas. He'll be upset for months. He really loved Jenny. I though they were the perfect couple in the whole world. I mean, sure they had their ups and downs but they were great together. I led Kyle and Christine into the living room. I sat in the middle of the couch and Kyle sat on the right of me. Christine sat in a single person chair. She started whistling. Thomas came out ten minutes later. His face was paler than usual.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked him. He shook his head no,

"I'll be fine." he said. The tears may have stopped but the heartache was still there.

**She's back, and ready to party**

**Kyle's POV**

I heard Becky open the door.

"Um, hello?" she said.

"Hi. Is Kyle here?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Yeah. Come in." Becky said. I walked over towards the front door.

"Christine?"

"Kyle! Happy early birthday! My wittle fwend is becoming a big boy!" she jokingly said. I was good to see her again. She was full of jokes and energy.

"Oh, um, Becky, this is Christine. She was my friend at my old school. Christine, this is Becky, my girlfriend." Christine nodded and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you!" she said smiling. She could get along with anyone. Becky shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I didn't know Kyle's birthday was coming up. He could have said something." she said, looking at me. I guess I should have told her.

"Sorry. I've been busy lately."

"Some boyfriend you are." Christine jokingly said.

"So, did you bring brownies?" I said.

"Yep, and none for you!" she said sticking her tongue out. It was exactly how I pictured her the other day.

"It's a little inside joke." she told Becky. She nodded. There was a knock at the door. Becky opened it. Thomas was standing there, looking worse than I've ever seen him. He looked horrible. Becky let him in and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked me. I shrugged. I was wondering the same thing.

Thomas stopped hugging her and ran into the hallway. He opened the bathroom door. Poor Thomas. I felt so bad for him. I didn't know why he was crying, maybe it was because of Jenny. I turned to Becky. She explained everything to us. Jenny, died. I wished I was more of a friend to her, so I could understand. I was still sad, we talked a few times, but not that much. Thomas must be taking this hard.

Becky led Christine and I into the living room. I sat down on the right side of the couch and Becky sat to the left of me. Christine sat in a single person seat. I could tell she was itching to text but she knew it was rude right now. And it would prove my point, and she wouldn't like that. So she started whistling to distract herself. Around ten minutes later Thomas came out. He didn't look that great. He was even paler than before.

"Do you want to go home?" Becky asked him. He shook his head no.

"I'll be fine." he said. Everyone knew that was a lie. He wasn't fine. He was far from it.

**Chapter 26 - Birthday Plans!**

**Rebecca's POV**

Thomas sat down on the left side of me. I patted him on the back. He looked at me and smiled weakly. I could tell that he was trying to be happy, really hard, but somewhat failing. He just stared at the floor. Christine stood up and walked over to him. She sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"I'm sorry for your loss." she said quietly and softly stroked his hair. She seemed so caring. Thomas just nodded, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault." he said. Christine just kept gently stroking his hair, trying to calm him down.

"So now what?" Kyle asked.

"Just give him time. That's the best we can do. And some space." she said.

"W-why'd she h-have to go?" Thomas asked, more tears running down his cheeks. Christine softly shushed him.

"It's okay, just let it all out." she said. Tears were streaming down his face. She squeezed in between him and the arm rest and hugged him.

"It's okay." she whispered to him.

"N-no it's not." he said. She shushed him softly again.

"Just agree with me." she said, letting out a small laugh. Thomas did the same. I decided to take Kyle upstairs and let Christine comfort Thomas. I led him up to my room. I sat on my bed and he sat on my desk chair. It brought back certain memory. A really good memory. I smiled at it. Now that we were up here, I didn't know what to say.

"So, your birthday's coming up." I said.

"Yeah. It is."

"Is that why Christine came over?" I asked. He nodded.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is." I was disappointed at his lack of communication.

"I'll be back." I told him. He nodded. I went downstairs. I heard laughter. It was Thomas and Christine. Wow, she was good.

"Hey." I said to them.

"Hey." they said in unison. They laughed at that. I smiled at them and picked up the grapes off of the coffee table in front of the couch.

"So, since Kyle's birthday is on Sunday, we have to have a party for him." Christine told us.

"Okay." I said smiling. Thomas nodded.

"I need help! We need food too. And some presents. Wow, this is gonna be tough." she said.

"I'll help you plan it and of course I'll buy a present or two for him." I said.

"Great! Can you buy the food?" she asked Thomas. He nodded.

"Yes! He's gonna love this! He's always been a grouch on his birthday." she said.

**Comfort**

**Kyle's POV**

Thomas sat on the other side of Becky. She pat him on the back. He tried to smile, but we knew he wasn't that happy. He as just trying. Christine went over to him and sat on the arm rest.

"I'm sorry for your loss." she said. She gently stroked his hair. She didn't like seeing people sad, so she tried to always comfort them. Most of the time she succeeded. He nodded.

"It's not your fault." he said to her. She just continued to stroke his hair.

"So now what?" I asked. I didn't know what to do. We were all just sitting here.

"Just give him time. That's the best we can do. And some space." she said.

"W-why'd she h-have to go?" Thomas said while looking down on the floor. Christine quietly shushed him.

"It's okay, just let it all out." she told him. She sat between him and the arm rest and hugged him.

"It's okay." she said again.

"N-no it's not." he said. She shushed him again.

"Just agree with me." she said. I softly laughed, but I doubt anyone heard it. Thomas laughed a small, little laugh. Becky took my hand and led me upstairs to her room.

I sat down in her desk chair while she sat on her bed. It was quiet. There wasn't much to talk about, really.

"So, your birthday's coming up." she said. I wished she didn't bring that up. I didn't like it when everyone got so excited. I didn't see the reason why.

"Yeah. It is." I said.

"Is that why Christine came over?" she asked. I nodded.

"She seems nice."

"Yeah, she is." I said. It was just boring little small talk.

"I'll be back." she said. She left the room and I heard her go downstairs. I heard laughter, but it was faint, so I wasn't sure. I sighed deeply and waited for her to come back.

**Chapter 27 - The Party**

**Rebecca's POV**

It was Sunday. I was a little nervous of how the party would turn out. How would he take it? We he be grumpy? I asked all of these questions in my head over and over, but I never answered them. I went over to my closet to pick out something to wear. I picked out a cute little blue dress and some ballet flats. I went into the bathroom and but on navy colored eyeliner and black mascara. I put on some mint flavored lip gloss and brushed my hair. I picked up the curling iron and started to curl my hair.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something. It was a spider!

I jumped and then felt a burning sensation on my head. It was the curling iron. I screamed and ended up throwing it in the bathtub. I took off one of my flats and smacked the spider with it. I felt bad killing it like that, but I hate bugs! My forehead still hurt. It was so painful. I heard my mom rushing up here.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It was a spider!" I said. She raised one eyebrow.

"That's it? Honey! Your forehead! What happened?" she asked.

"I burned it by accident with the curling iron. But it was because of the spider!" I said quickly. She shook her head and went downstairs. A few minutes later she came back up with ice in a little plastic bag. I put it on my forehead.

I heard the doorbell ring and my mom open the door. Someone was coming upstairs. I put my shoe back on and went into my room. I sat down in my desk chair and waited for them to enter. They opened the door. It was...

Thomas. He looked a lot better than he did yesterday.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey."

"I came here with Christine. She's downstairs talking to your mom about something." he said.

"Oh, okay." I said. He furrowed his brows in confusion, probably noticing my forehead. I opened my mouth, about to tell him what happened, but someone opened the door. It was Christine.

"Okay, so, the food that Thomas brought is in the kitchen and my decorations are in a bag in the living. I'll need your help with them." she said looking at me.

"Okay!" I said.

"Um, are you okay? Your forehead, its-" I interrupted her.

"It's a long story involving a curling iron and a spider." I told her. She nodded her head. We went downstairs to put up the decorations while my mom and Thomas got the food ready.

I blew up some balloons and Christine taped a sign on the wall that said 'Happy Birthday!'. When we were finished we went to help Thomas with the food so my mom could get ready. We put the cake on the table. It was half chocolate half vanilla. It said 'Happy 17th Birthday!' on it. We put a stack of paper plates, napkins, and cups next to it. We set out the rest of the food on the counters.

"So, who's coming?" I asked Christine.

"Some of Kyle's old friends." she said. I wanted to meet them.

The doorbell rang and I opened it. A guy with black hair just below his ears and hazel eyes was standing there. He was a few inches taller than me and I could tell through his shirt that he had a six-pack. Next to him was a girl with curly, dark brown hair and green eyes. She was so thin and about an inch shorter than him. Were these Kyle's friends?

"Um, hello? Are you Kyle's friends?" I asked them.

"Yes. I'm Jessica and this is Rob." she said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I told them.

"Nice to meet you to." Rob said. I let them inside and shut the door. Jessica was wearing a black baby doll dress and black high heels. She had long legs. She looked like a model! Rob was wearing black jeans, black shoes, a white top, and a black leather jacket. They both looked so perfect together.

"Hey guys!" Christine said. She ran up to them and hugged them.

"Hey Christine! Where's Kyle?" Jessica asked.

"Not here. Getting ready, I think. Which reminds me, I have to go change." Jessica nodded. Christine when into the hallway and then into the bathroom. I led Rob and Jessica into the living room and they sat down on the couch.

"Are you a friend of Kyle's?" Rob asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." I told them.

"Oh! That's cool." Jessica said. I just nodded.

"Do you want anything to drink? Are you hungry?" I asked. They both shook their heads and started their own, private little conversation.

**Him again...**

**Kyle's POV**

It was Sunday. The day of my birthday party. My mom woke me up a little early, 8:00 PM. The party was at 1:00 PM. I got out of bed feeling exhausted. I didn't want to go to the party, but my mom was making me. At least I would be with Becky. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. When I was done I put on a pair of jeans, a white tee, and a navy blue jacket. I put on some sneakers and combed my hair.

My mom called me downstairs. I walked down the steps and went into the living room.

"What are you wearing?" she asked.

"This." I said.

"Not today! Go upstairs and change!" she said. She shook her head in disappointment. I turned around and rolled my eyes. I went back upstairs and into my room. I took out some darker colored jeans and put on a black shirt. I put on a black jacket on that looked semi-formal. I put on some black sneakers and walked back downstairs to show my mom.

"That's better." she said smiling. Her eyes started to water up.

"My baby boy's all grown up." Her voice cracked on the words 'grown up'. She hugged me and I just patted her on the back. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and went up to the front door. I decided to take a walk.

"I'm going for a walk." I told my mom.

"Okay. Be back soon." she said. I walked out the door and down the driveway, breathing in the cool air. It cleared my head a little. I didn't know where I was going, but I just kept walking. I wondered what would happen at the party, and who would come. As I was walking, I saw Brandon. Oh god. What was he doing here?

"Hey there. I heard about your fight with David. Ya know, Becky seems to cause a lot of trouble." he said.

"Shut up." I told him.

"Oh, you so told me." he said sarcastically and waved his hands around. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk, trying to ignore him.

"Come on now. You didn't stick to the deal." he said. I was confused.

"What deal?"

"The one where if you don't break up with Becky I beat you up." I suddenly remembered it. That night, but I don't remember ever agreeing to anything.

"I never agreed to that!" I told him.

"You didn't have to." he said, cracking his fingers. This shouldn't happen, not on my birthday! Of all days.

I tried to walk away but he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me to the ground. Pain spread through my back. I tried to get up but he just knocked me back down.

"Now, you have ten seconds to answer me. Are you going to break up with Becky?" he asked.

"No." I said. I would never. I don't want to separate from her again. He knelt down beside me and hit me in the stomach. I groaned and turned over on my side.

"Wrong answer. Are you going to break up with her?" he asked loudly.

"No." I replied. He kicked me hard over onto my back. He moved his face close to mine and said, "Same question." I spit in his face and kicked him in the stomach. I quickly got up and ran back to my house, hoping he wouldn't follow. He was a little faster than me, and he almost caught up, but I quickly ran up my driveway and into my house.

**Chapter 28 - His Friends**

**Rebecca's POV**

At 12:15 the doorbell rang. I walked up to it and opened the front door. Kyle was standing there, with scrapes and bruises on his arms. I gasped, horrified.

"Kyle! W-what happened?!" I asked, letting him inside and shutting the door.

"I was taking a walk and he came along. I ran back to my house after he did what he did and stayed there for an hour or two, making sure he was gone. Then I came here." he said. My eyes widened.

"That, that- UGH! I HATE HIM!" I said furiously. Christine came over to us. She was wearing a flowing, light pink dress and matching high heels. Her hair was curled and she had a pretty clip in it.

"Kyle? Your here early." she said, not noticing his arms. She got closer and gasped.

"It's nothing." Kyle said, trying not to make a big deal out of it. Christine just shook her head and went into the kitchen mumbling things like, "How could this happen today?" and "Why now?" I led Kyle into the living room where Jessica, Rob, and a few more of his friends' were waiting.

There was Kristen, Bailey, Mitchel, and Danny. Kristen was a tall blond with her hair down to her lower back and baby blue eyes. From what I could tell she was so talkative and loved to play soccer. Bailey was a couple inches shorter than Kristen. She had brown hair that was tied in a messy bun and hazel eyes. She was quiet, so I didn't know much about her. Mitchel had black hair with a reddish tint in it. His blue eyes looked so icy and cool. He was quiet though, just like Bailey. Danny had blond hair that looked so soft and light. He had green eyes. He was hilarious!

"Hey guys." Kyle said. They all turned their heads and looked at him. Kristen looked excited to see him.

"Kyle! Happy birthday!" she said, and ran up to him to hug him. She pulled away and looked shocked when she noticed his arms.

"Um, Kyle? What happened?" she asked.

"Just a guy. It's nothing, really." he said. I felt a little guilty, it must have been because of me. Kristen nodded her head and sat back down.

I went into the kitchen to check up on Christine. I knew Thomas was in there, so maybe he was helping her. I walked in and found Thomas sitting next to Christine. Her head was on his shoulder and his head was on hers. They were holding hands. They looked so sweet together! I decided to leave them alone. I walked back into the living room where everyone else was. I walked up next to Kyle and held his hand, glad that we could now do that without cringing.

He looked at me and smiled. He softly kissed me on the cheek. I blushed. My cheek felt warm there now, in a good way.

"Should we start the party now?" he asked me quietly. I nodded. I went over to my iPod, which was connected to my iHome so everyone could hear the music. Kyle came with me, our hands still connected. I picked my favorite song and turned the volume up a little. We went back over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

**The Birthday Party, Not bad...**

**Kyle's POV**

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was Becky who opened the door. She looked so beautiful, absolutely stunning. She gasped.

"Kyle! W-what happened?!" she asked me. She noticed my arms. I wish I kept my jacket on and brought it with me. She let me inside and shut the door.

"I was taking a walk and he came along. I ran back to my house after he did what he did and stayed there for an hour or two, making sure he was gone. Then I came here." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"That, that- UGH! I HATE HIM!" she said loudly. She looked so angry. Christine came out in a pink dress and pink shoes.

"Kyle? Your here early." she told me. She walked closer to me and gasped.

"It's nothing." I said, before she could speak. I didn't want this to be a big deal, but that's what it was turning out to be. She shook her head and went into the kitchen, mumbling words I couldn't make out. She was a perfectionist, so this is the sort of thing I'd expect from her. Me coming early ruined things I guess. And the fact that my arms had scratches and bruises on them.

Becky led me into the living room. Kristen, Mitchel, Danny, and Bailey were there.

"Hey guys." I said to them. They all looked at me. Kristen was smiling and looked excited.

"Kyle! Happy birthday!" she said. She came up to me and gave me a hug. She was a very outgoing person. She pulled away and looked at my arms, shocked at what she saw.

"Um, Kyle? What happened?" she asked, still staring at them.

"Just a guy. It's nothing, really." I told her. She nodded and back away. She back down, not smiling anymore. Becky left us and went over by the kitchen.

"How has everything been for you?" Bailey asked me.

"Okay. I've had my ups and downs. How's everything been for you?" I asked her.

"Ugh, boring! They made the rules more strict and they're teaching harder stuff. It's stupid!" she said. Becky came back by my side and held my hand. I looked at her and smiled. I kissed her gently on the cheek, not caring if my friends were there. She blushed.

"Should we start the party now?" I asked her. She nodded and went over to her iPod. She played a song and we went back over to where everyone else was. I guess things would be better with Becky here.

**Chapter 29 - They're Gone**

**Rebecca's POV**

It was Monday, but we didn't have school because it was President's Day, so Kyle's friends decided to come back today. They were only an hour or two away, it wasn't that bad. Christine came first, Thomas beside her. I let them inside, shutting the door behind them. They went into the living room and sat on the couch, holding hands. Kyle was already here. He came up from behind and tickled me. I screamed out laughing. He kissed me on the lips and hugged me.

"Last night was the best birthday ever." he whispered softly into my ear.

"I'm glad you liked it." I whispered back. I could still feel some anger, but it wasn't a problem, just a nuisance.

We went upstairs, leaving Christine and Thomas in the living room. Kyle sat in my desk chair while I sat on my bed.

"So you really liked your birthday?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It was way better than all my other ones."

"Christine will be glad to hear that." I told him smiling.

We sat there for a while in silence. I decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. Kyle wanted to come with me. We went downstairs and into the kitchen. I got out the leftover cake from yesterday and put a slice on a plate. A got another slice for Kyle. He got out two sodas. Before we went upstairs we decided to check on Thomas and Christine, but when we went into the living room, they weren't there. I looked at Kyle with a confused expression on my face. He looked every bit confused as I was.

**Hmm...**

**Kyle's POV**

Today was Monday and also Presidents Day, so we didn't have school. I didn't have to go tomorrow anyway. I was suspended for a couple days because of the fight I had with David. I walked up behind Becky and tickled her. She screamed with laughter. He kissed her gently and hugged her. Christine and Thomas were in the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Last night was the best birthday ever." I whispered into Becky's ear, still hugging her.

"I'm glad you liked it." she whispered back. We pulled away from each other and went upstairs into her room. I sat in her desk chair and she sat on her bed.

"So you really liked your birthday?" she asked me.

"Yeah. It was way better than all my other ones." I told her.

"Christine will be glad to hear that." she said smiling. It was quiet. She wanted to go downstairs to get something to eat, so I went with her. We walked into the kitchen. She got out the leftover cake and put to slices on a plate, one for her and one for me. I grabbed to sodas out of the fridge. She decided to see how Thomas and Christine were before we moved on up the stairs. We went into the living room, but they weren't there. She looked at me, confused, and I did the same.

**Chapter 30 - Funeral **

**Rebecca's POV**

I walked up to the couch and noticed a note on the coffee table.

It said:

Becky and Kyle,

Christine and I went to Jenny's funeral. You're welcome to come if you want.

Kyle

I couldn't believe I forgot about Jenny's funeral! I showed the note to Kyle.

"Do you want to go?" he asked me. I nodded my head and stuffed the note into my pocket. I went upstairs to my room with Kyle. He sat down in my desk chair while I opened my closet and looked through my clothes for something appropriate to wear to the funeral.

I picked out a black, strapless satin dress that stopped just above my knees. It flowed a little at the bottom. I grabbed a black sweater that matched and stopped 5 inches above my waist. I folded them and lay them on my bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. Are you going home to change?" I asked him. I wished, a little, that he would go, so I could have some privacy.

"Yeah." he said and stood up. He kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. My cheek felt warm again where he did that. I didn't want to let go of him, but I knew I had to.

He pulled away and kissed me softly on the lips. It lasted for a few seconds, but then he pulled away and looked into my eyes. His eyes told me that he didn't want to lose me, like how Thomas lost Jenny. I could tell the thought frightened him, it frightened me too. I didn't like being away from him for long, I didn't feel....whole.

He gently brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and kissed me again. The kiss was filled with the same things his eyes told me. I tried to replace it with courage and happiness, hoping he would give in, but he didn't. He worried too much, he was too scared. He really cared.

I pulled away before it could get to me. He looked away from me for a moment, and then he left. It made me wonder, "How could he leave after that?" But I knew he had to go home and change.

**The Note**

**Kyle's POV**

She walked over to the couch; I followed her. There was a note on the coffee table. She picked it up and read it. When she was finished she gave the note to me. I read it, my confusion fading away.

"Do you want to go?" I asked her. She nodded her head and stuffed the note into the right pocket of her jeans. We went upstairs into her room. I sat in her desk chair while she picked out something to wear. When she was finished, she folded it and placed it down on her bed.

"I'm going to take a shower. Are you going home to change?" she asked me. She probably needed her space.

"Yeah." I told her, standing up out of the chair. I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her, not wanting to let go, but I did.

I looked into her sweet, sparkling sapphire blue eyes. I didn't want to lose her, for her to be taken from me, like Jenny was taken from Thomas, like how he lost her. I realized how easy it was to lose a person these days. Crime, disease, accidents, and people like Brandon and David.

I kissed her, all of my fears flooding into it. She tried to change the kiss into something more brave and happy, but I continued with my fears. She pulled away. I felt guilty for my stubbornness. I looked away form her, and after a few seconds, I left. I didn't want to leave, but I did, knowing I had to get ready for the funeral.

**Chapter 31 - In the Rain**

**Rebecca's POV**

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped of my clothes and stepped in. I sighed in relief, feeling relaxed instantly. The wonderful, hot beads of water splashed pleasantly against my back. When I was finished washing myself, I decided to stay in a little longer. The water was so hot and soothing, it felt wonderful against my skin.

At one point it got so hot, I was so hot, that I found it hard to breathe. I made it so the water was cool. It felt like raindrops were pouring down my skin, cooling my skin with every drop that hit it. I was shivering soon, but it felt so nice. It was so refreshing.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. I turned off the water, realizing that I was probably in here for at least an hour.

"Becky? Ya there?" It was Kyle.

"Kyle? Um, yeah, I'm here." I told him. The air came in contact with my wet, cold body, making me even colder and shiver harder. I quickly grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my freezing self. It helped a little, but my arms and legs were still cold.

"I'll wait downstairs in the living room." he said. I heard him walk away from the door and down the steps. I pulled back the white shower curtain and stepped out onto the hard floor. I quickly dried myself and crept into my room. I tied my wet hair back so my clothes wouldn't get wet. I got dressed into my dress. I took out the hair-bow and parted my hair. I plugged in my hair dryer and turn it on high. I pressed the 'on' button and started to dry my hair. Fifteen minutes later I was finished. I brushed out my hair and sprayed it with hair spray.

I put in a pair of pearl earrings and put on a pearl necklace. It made me feel older somehow, but yet, still young. I put on my sweater and a pair of black high heels. I took a look at myself in the mirror. The pearls seemed to glow with my skin. My hair was soft and rested on my shoulders gently. My blue eyes stood out. I smiled at myself, proud of the pretty look I've seemed to of achieved.

I walked out of my room, wondering what Kyle will think. I slowly walked down the stairs and then I reached the bottom. I turned to walk into the living room, but stopped when I saw Kyle on the couch. He looked so, amazing. I just stood there with my mouth open, speechless. When he noticed me standing there he just sat there, not moving, with his mouth hanging open too. I practically had to tear my eyes away from him.

"U-um, w-we should probably, uh, leave now." I said, trying to break the awkward silence. He just nodded. He slowly stood up. I went over by the front door and waited. He walked over here and held my hand. He shocked me and I jumped.

"Sorry." he mumbled to me. I opened the door and walked out. He shut it behind us.

"How far away is the cemetery?" he asked.

"Not far. Maybe 25 to 20 minutes to walk there." He nodded. Ten minutes into the walk, I started to feel raindrops falling down on me. It reminded me of my shower earlier today.

"Ugh." Kyle said. He took off his jacket and gave it to me. I put it over my head.

"Thanks." I told him. He held me closer and we walked through the rain. It started pouring down harder.

"Are you sure you still want to go to this?" he asked me. I nodded my head but I don't think he saw.

"Yeah." I said a little loudly. The rain was soaking through his jacket and got me wet. I decided it was not good use it anymore so I gave it back to him. The raindrops were pouring down on me, ruining my hair and makeup.

"You still want to go even through this?" he asked me.

"Yes. I want to see Jenny again, and say my goodbyes." I told him. He nodded.

"Earlier today, that kiss," I started to say.

"What about it?" he asked.

"It's just, you-" He interrupted me.

"I know, it's true though." He said. The rain poured harder on us. We were drenched now. We stopped walking and were now by the fence of the cemetery.

"You worry too much." I told him. He just rolled his eyes and then stared into mine, I stared right back. This time, I couldn't look away, I didn't want to. The rain just fell on him. His hair was wet, and so was his face. His shirt clung to his chest. It was one of those white, long-sleeved shirts that men wore with a suit. I'm not gonna lie, he looked kind of cexy.

His hand moved up to touch my damp hair. His arm held my waist and he grinned at me with a dazzling smile. He took my breath away, literally. I just stood there, in his arms, speechless. My hands moved up to touch his face. I grinned back at him.

I moved closer to him, and our lips met. He played with my hair, making me giggle a little. I pushed him gently against the fence, but a shock of electricity went through us, making us jump. Our lips parted and I rested my head on his chest. He held me in his arms, stroking my hair. I laughed at what just happened and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

**Drenched**

**Kyle's POV**

I walked into my house and ran up to my room. I picked out an old tux my dad gave to me. It seemed appropriate for a funeral. I took a quick shower and got dressed, which took about thirty minutes. She was probably done getting ready, so I decided to go check on her. I told my parents' where I was going and I walked out of the front door. I walked down the driveway. She was probably waiting on me. I quickened my pace with long strides.

Ten minutes later I was there. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. No one answer. I tried again and waited a minute or two, but no one answer. I wondered if the door was unlocked, so I tried to open it. It opened and I walked inside, shutting it behind me. I walked upstairs and was about to go into her room, until I heard the shower water in her bathroom running. I walked over to the door and knocked on it. The water turned off.

"Becky? Ya there?" I asked. Of course it was her, who else would would it be?

"Kyle? Um, yeah, I'm here." she said. It felt a little awkward.

After a moment I said, "I'll wait downstairs in the living room." I walked away from the door and went downstairs and into the living room. I sat down on the couch and waited.

Ten minutes later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They stopped when they got to the bottom. I looked over at her. She looked.....I couldn't describe it, but I was speechless. I probably looked like and id!ot with my mouth hanging open and staring at her.

"U-um, w-we should probably, uh, leave now." she said. All I could do was nod. She walked over to the front door. I slowly stood up and walked over to where she was. I held her hand and I shocked her accidentally. She jumped.

"Sorry." I mumbled to her. She opened the door and we walked out. I shut it behind us.

"How far away is the cemetery?" I asked her.

"Not far. Maybe 25 to 20 minutes to walk there." she told me. I nodded my head.

Ten minutes later, when we were walking, I felt something wet hit my head. There were more following it. It was rain.

"Ugh." I said. I took off my jacket and gave it to her so she wouldn't get as wet as me.

"Thanks." she said. I held her closer to me and we kept walking. It started raining harder.

"Are you sure you still want to go to this?" I asked her. There wasn't a response for a couple of seconds. She probably nodded her head or was still thinking about it.

"Yeah." she said. The rain eventually soaked through my jacket and dripped onto her head, messing up her hair. She gave it back to me. The rain was ruining her makeup. The mascara running down her cheeks made it hard to tell if she was crying, but I knew she wasn't.

"You still want to go even through this?" I asked again, making sure.

"Yes. I want to see Jenny again, and say my goodbyes." she told me. I just nodded.

"Earlier today, that kiss," she started to say, but she stopped herself from saying more.

"What about it?" I asked, not looking at her.

"It's just, you-" But she didn't finish, I interrupted her.

"I know, it's true though." I said. The rain poured harder down on us, drenching us completely from head to toe. It looked as though we just jumped into a pool. We stopped walking and were by the cemetery fence now.

"You worry too much." she told me. I just rolled my eyes, and then looked into her pretty blue ones. The rain fell on her, her mascara running down her cheeks, washing away now. Even though she was wet, she was still so beautiful. My hand touched her damp hair while my arm went around her waist. I smiled at her. Her hands touched my face and she smiled back at me. She moved my face slightly towards her and stood up on her tip toes.

A moment later our lips met. I played with her hair and she couldn't help but let out a little laugh. She pushed me gently against the fence behind us, but a we were shocked by it and we jumped. We stopped kissing and she rested her head on my chest while laughing. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and kissed her gently on the forehead. We just stood there for a while. I stroked her hair and she held on to me.

**Chapter 32 - In My Dreams, or Should I Say Nightmares.....**

**Rebecca's POV**

After about ten minutes we decided to head on to the cemetery. Once we walked up to the front gate we saw Thomas standing there.

"Thomas?" I asked.

"They're burying her, now. They canceled the rest of the funeral, because of the rain." he said quietly. He burst out into sobs. Christine walked over to him and held him in his arms.

"Oh." I said. Tears were forming out of the corners of my eyes. I let them roll silently down my cheeks. It didn't matter if anyone saw, they wouldn't notice because of the rain. I hugged Thomas too and Kyle just stood there. I didn't blame him, he didn't really know Jenny that well. After a minute or two we pulled out of the hug and stood next to one another. It was hard to tell, but tears were still falling down Thomas's cheeks. Christine held his hand and they walked away. I was still crying too, but not that much. I did miss Jenny, so much, but I cried so much these past weeks and held the tears in a lot that it was easy to control them. I took Kyle's hand and we walked back to my house. He held me close to him; it made me feel safe.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at my house and were at the front door.

"I'll leave you to change and I'll go back to my house and get into some dry clothes. When I'm finished I'll come back." he told me I nodded my head and kissed him on the lips. We smiled at each other and he left. I went inside, dripping water into the house. I ran upstairs and went straight into the bathroom, wanting to take another shower, but much shorter.

The shower only took me ten minutes. When I was finished, I grabbed a towel off the towel rack and wrapped it around myself. I went into my room and changed into some comfortable clothes. It didn't matter what I changed into, I certainly wasn't going outside again today.

I passed the time waiting for Kyle by reading a book. I already read it, but I wanted to read it again, to understand it more. I usually didn't comprhend what I was reading well and I missed things, so when I reread it, things started to make more sense than it did the first time. After the first six pages I got tired. I set my book down on my nightstand and rested my head on my pillow. I drifted off into sleep moments later.

The doorbell rang. I got out of bed and hurried out the door, running down the stairs. I rushed to the front door and opened it, not bothering to check who it was. I was expecting to see Kyle, but it wasn't him. It was Brandon.

"B-brandon?" I was shocked. Why would he be here? I looked around, wandering if Kyle would be here soon. It stopped raining, and the weird thing was, it looked like it never even rained in the first place. He walked towards me, making back up farther into my house. He shut the door, blocking me from escaping.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I asked him. He just grinned at me. I ran away from him and up the stairs, but when I got to the top, David was standing there. I backed slowly down the stairs, but when I was halfway down, I felt someone's hand grab my ankle. I screamed. The next thing I knew I was lying on the floor. David was walking down the steps towards me. He grabbed me up by my shirt and slammed me against the wall. I shrieked with pain. I threw me towards the living room floor and I landed on the ground with a thud. They both, David and Brandon, started walking towards me. I was frozen in place. I heard the rain falling again.

I woke up screaming and panting, beads of sweat forming across my forehead.

"Becky? BECKY?" I heard a familiar voice yell. It was Kyle. I felt relieved, it was only a nightmare. The door swung open and Kyle came rushing in. He stopped and looked at me.

"What happened? Are you okay? I heard you scream so I ran up here." he said.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream." I told him. More like a nightmare. I felt something wet fall down my cheeks, but it wasn't sweat. It was tears. I was crying. I sat on my bed and I curled up in a little ball in his lap while he held me.

I cried into his chest for what seemed like hours. He stroked my hair and rested his head on mine. I felt safe in his arms.

**Embarrassing Parents**

**Kyle's POV**

Ten minutes later we walked to the cemetery. We saw Thomas standing at the front gate and we walked up to him. It was hard to see all of the cemetery in this rain. The gate was black but rusting and there were lots of puddles.

"Thomas?" Becky asked.

"They're burying her, now. They canceled the rest of the funeral, because of the rain." he said. It was hard to hear him, though. He started sobbing and I wished so much that this would never happen to me. Christine walked over to him and hugged him.

"Oh." Becky said and hugged him too. I didn't know what to do. I never really knew Jenny that well. After a minute or two they all pulled out of the hug. Christine and Thomas held hands and walked away from us. Becky held my hand, and we started our trip home.

Twenty minutes later we were at her house, standing at the front door.

"I'll leave you to change and I'll go back to my house and get into some dry clothes. When I'm finished I'll come back." I told her. She nodded and kissed me on the lips. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I left her and walked to my house, in the rain.

When I walked up to my front door, someone opened it. It was my mom.

"Kyle! Get inside now! Oh, dear, you're soaking wet! Go upstairs and change into some dry clothes, now!" she yelled at me while pulling me inside.

"Goodness gracious." she said quietly to herself while shaking her head. I went upstairs and into my room. I changed into some dry clothes and put my wet ones into the washing machine. I went back downstairs and into the living room, where my dad was watching a hockey game.

"Hey dad? Can you give me a lift to Becky's house?" I asked, and then I realized that I never told him about Becky.

"Becky? Who's that?" he asked.

"A friend." I said quickly, hoping he wouldn't asked anything more. He always embarrassed me.

"A friend? Are you sure you're not more than that?" he asked.

"Ugh! Can we just leave?"

"Fine, fine. But I want to meet this girl." he said.

"Ugh, fine." We walked into the garage and got in the car. He pressed the button that made the garage door go up and he backed out. He closed the garage door and we made our way to Becky's house.

We pulled up to her driveway and I hoped that Dad had changed his mind about meeting her.

"Ready son?" he asked me. I sighed.

"Dad, can I go alone? You can meet her some other time, just, please not now." I said to him with pleading eyes.

"I guess so. Well, go now. You don't want to keep her waiting." he said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I told him while quickly unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the car door. I shut it behind me and ran up to her door. The rain wasn't falling as hard as it was earlier, but I was still getting pretty wet. I turned around and waved to him. He waved back and drove away.

I took a step towards the door, about to knock, but then I heard a scream. Becky! I opened the door, glad it was unlocked. I didn't bother shutting it behind me. I ran to the stairs and quickly went up them.

"Becky? BECKY?" I yelled. I swung her bedroom door open. She was sitting on her bed sweating and panting. I stood there looking at her.

"What happened? Are you okay? I heard you scream so I ran up here." I said.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream." she said. Tears started falling down her cheeks. She didn't notice it at first, but when she did, she looked a little surprised. I sat down on her bed and she curled into a little ball on my lap, crying into my chest. I rested my head on hers and stroked her hair. I was glad my dad didn't come in.

**Chapter 33 - News from David**

**Rebecca's POV**

After a while the tears stopped. Kyle didn't ask what happened, yet. He just sat there, holding me still. I tried to move out of his arms, but they were locked firmly around me. I looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and he was softly snoring. I giggled a little. He was cute like that. I didn't want to wake him, so I slowly and quietly slid out of his arms and went downstairs to get a drink.

I gasped. The floor was wet! he probably didn't shut the door after rushing upstairs to 'save me'. I quickly shut it and got a big wad of paper towels. After a while it was all cleaned up. I was glad the wood was hardwood, though I hoped it didn't soak through and would start rotting. I threw away the paper towels and opened up the fridge. We didn't have much, again. Maybe I could leave Kyle a note and sneak to the store on my bike.

I got out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote:

**Kyle,**

**I'm going to the grocery store, there's not much in the fridge. Be back soon, stay there if you can.**

**Love,**

**Becky**

I crept upstairs and placed the note on my nightstand. I didn't want to leave him, but my stomach growled, reminding me that I was hungry and I needed food. I crept back downstairs and got my coat. I was about to walk outside, until I noticed the rain. I forgot about it. I couldn't take my bike, but I was so hungry and determined to get food! I got my umbrella and decided to walk. It wasn't far, but it took longer on foot. I yawned, feeling a little tired.

I knew Thomas wouldn't be there, not today of all days. I felt so alone. A part of me wanted to go back to Kyle and throw away the note. But my stomach growled again, only louder. I sighed and continued to walk in the rain, alone. I thought I heard footsteps behind me, crunching on the gravel, but when I turned around, I saw no one. I stood there, a little confused. I know I heard footsteps.

I started walking again, trying to forget about it, and my growling stomach. I heard the footsteps again, but when I turned around, no one was there. Now I knew I heard footsteps. Maybe I was hearing things. I found myself running back to the house, but my umbrella was slowing my down. The wind kept turning it inside out and at one point, I fell. I heard the footsteps again. I quickly got up and put my umbrella down. I held it like a baseball bat, prepared to use it as a weapon if there was any danger.

I slowly back up, looking around to see if anyone was there. I felt myself bump into someone behind me. I stood there, frozen in place, knowing it was my stalker. I didn't dare to breathe. They chuckled softly close to my ear. I could feel their warm breath on my neck. I was a man, but I couldn't tell how old he was, which was scary. The hairs on my back and arms stood up.

"Hey Becky." the man said. The voice sounded like, like David's! I shrieked remembering the pain he put me through. Oh no. What was he doing out here? Oh yeah, he's crazy.

"David?" I asked quietly. I was still holding my breath. I needed air, so I allowed myself to breathe.

"Yeah." he said. I didn't want to turn around and look at the face of the man who was abusive towards me, but somehow I did.

"We need to talk." he said seriously.

"Just talk right?" I asked. He chuckled softly again.

"Yes, just talk." he assured me. I nodded and we walked towards the store.

"I'm moving tomorrow." he told me. I was relieved on the inside, but I didn't show it, knowing it would hurt him.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry, even though that won't repair the damage I've done. I told my parents' everything that I did to you. Once I move back home, they're taking me to an institute. They're getting me help. I want to start over. I want things to be different. For you to think that I'm not, crazy." It seemed hard for him to say the last word. I imagine it would be. I felt sorry for him, I pitied him. It was good that he would get help though. I looked at him and smiled.

"Since I won't see you tomorrow, I want to say goodbye, the right way. If that's alright with you." he said. I knew what he meant.

"Okay." I said. We walked up to the store and stood outside of it. He put one hand on my shoulder, and the other on my cheek. He rested his forehead on mine for a moment, and then pressed his lips against mine. After a second, he pulled away.

"Goodbye." he whispered to me.

"Goodbye." I whispered back.

"Oh and stay away from Brandon. Though stay with Kyle, he's good for you, and you're good for him." he said smiling. He turned around and walked off in the direction we came from, not looking back once. I waited until he disappeared from my sight to go into the store. I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes, so I quickly wiped them away before anyone saw. I was happy, knowing that he would get better, but sad that I would not see the end result.

When I walked into the store, a wave of warmth hit me. They must have had the heaters on, unless it was just really cold outside. I didn't bring much money, so I grabbed something light. I got a can of coke out of the refridgerator and a box of granola bars from the snack shelf. I walked over to the cash register and gave my items to the cashier. She was a friendly looking lady, with brown hair that was turning gray. It was tied up. Her blue eyes looked wise, like she was full of wisdom and experience from living her life. She smiled warmly at me and scanned my items.

"Hello dear. How are you?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm fine." I told her sighing. I didn't feel like talking, I just wanted to get home and see Kyle. She bagged my items and gave them to me.

"Bye dear! Have a nice day!" she said to me while smiling.

"You too." I told her, rushing out of there.

**Searching**

**Kyle's POV**

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up, she was gone. I sat up with my feet on the ground and looked on her night stand. There was a note. It said:

**Kyle,**

**I'm going to the grocery store, there's not much in the fridge. Be back soon, stay there if you can.**

**Love,**

**Becky**

I placed the note back on the nightstand and took out my phone. I wanted to talk to Christine. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. I waited and waited but she never picked up, so I hung up. I decided to send her a text.

_Hey Christine! What's up? I just wanted to say hi, and yes, I'm bored. Bye._

I sent it and waited for her to reply. My phone vibrated a couple minutes later. I opened it and read the text.

_Oh, hey. I'm fine. I'm talking to Thomas, but I'm really sad. I have to leave soon! I don't want to go! I'm coming back next weekend though to see him. =)_

My reply:

_Oh, I'm sorry. How's Thomas?_

Her reply:

_He's okay. He's been crying a lot though, =( He's sad, but he says he's getting better with me here. _

My reply:

_That's a little....cheesy, but sweet._

Her reply:

_Yeah, I know. Well, g2g, bye._

My reply:

_Okay, bye._

Twenty minutes passed and I started to worry. Should I go find her? I kept trying to answer the question in my head but I couldn't decide. I guess it wouldn't hurt. But she said to stay here? What if she's in trouble? No, that can't be, she's probably taking her time. Maybe...

I got up off her bed and went downstairs. I decided to go find her anyway, despite what she said, or wrote. I walked out the door, not bothering to get an umbrella. I continued walking down her driveway and in the direction of the store. Maybe I do worry too much, but I care. Should I head back to her house? No. I have to go find her.

**Chapter 34 - Taken**

**Rebecca's POV**

I was walking down the side of the road, where the gravel was. My feet were crunching the gravel in rhythym. _Crunch, Crunch, Crunch. _The rain was now just a sprinkle. I felt no need to use my umbrella, so I put it down. I looked down while walking, watching my legs make long strides in my rush to get home. I breathed in the cool air.

I looked up and saw Kyle walking down the same side of the road as me. He wasn't looking at me though, he was looking down at his feet, thinking probably.

"Kyle!" I said loudly in excitement. He looked up in an instant and when he saw me, he smiled. I loved that smile. He ran up to me and I hugged him. We pulled apart from the hug and stared at each other.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at my house?" I asked.

"Well, I got a little worried." he said.

"Of course you did." I murmured to him. He rolled his and kissed me on the lips. He pulled away and then I kissed him, but while I was, something hard hit him and the back of his head. He started to feel heavy in my arms.

"Kyle? KYLE!" I screamed. He fell to the ground, his weight too much for me. He looked unconscious. Oh no! I knelt down next to him and held his face in my hands. I was panicking. I took out my cell phone and was about to call 911, until someone picked me up by my shoulders and threw my onto the ground, the gravel scraping my skin. My phone was knocked out of my hands. I opened my eyes, my vision was a little blury. I blinked a couple of times, but once it was clear, I didn't see anyone, not even Kyle. I got up off the ground and brushed the rocks off of me. My phone was gone, and so was Kyle! I took a sharp breath in, my ribs were hurting. I tried to hold in the tears, but it felt like a knife was cutting my throat, so I let it all out. I wish I never came out here. I would still be home with Kyle, and he wouldn't be gone.

I ran around, trying to search for him, but I didn't see him anywhere. I searched and searched for what seemed like forever, but I couldn't find him. I ran home as fast as I could, crying the whole way and yelling out Kyle's name. Once I got home, I saw my parents' car in the driveway.

"MOM! DAD! COME HERE, NOW!" I screamed. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall. They came rushing out of the house asking questions.

"K-kyle....he's...g-gone. S-someone...took...him." I said between sobs. They hugged me and apologized. It didn't matter what they said or did, it wasn't going to bring him back. He was gone. I pulled out of their hugs and rushed inside. I grabbed the telephone from its stand and dialed 911.

"Hello, this is 911. What's the emergency?" the 911 operator said.

"Someone...someone t-took my boyfriend." I said, my voice cracking.

"Okay, calm down sweetie and tell me exactly what happened." she told me. I nodded, even though she couldn't see. I told her everything with as much detail as possible. I even gave her a suspect, which of course was Brandon.

"Thank you sweetie. We'll do everything we can to find him." she said and hung up. I knew they were just words she said. She probably said them to everyone who's emergency was similar to mine. They didn't help much, only a little. But at least they gave me some hope, instead of none at all. I ran straight up to my room and cried on my bed for hours. As the hours went by, I kept hearing sirens, which made my cry even more.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and then a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled at the person. I looked at the clock. It was 11:58 PM.

"Honey, we need to talk." they said. It was my mom. She opened the door, which I wish I locked.

"They called." she said when she was in my room. She sat in the desk chair, Kyle's chair. I wanted to cry again, but I restrained myself.

"W-what did they say?" I asked in a cracked, high-pitched voice. The tears in my eyes made my vision a little blurry, so I wiped them away while sniffling.

"They said, that they couldn't find him yet. But they're going to search farther into the woods and into other places." she said, looking sympathetic.

"Do his parents' know? Did they check Brandons' house? Do you think they'll find him?" I asked in one breath. My head was spinning, and I could feel tears coming to my eyes again.

"Yes, his parents' know. No, they didn't check Brandon's house, but they will soon. And, honestly honey, I'm not sure if they will find him or not. The best we can do is hope that he is found alive." I flinched at the word 'alive'. How dare she say all we can do is 'hope' they find him 'alive'. She was my mother for goodness sake! She was supposed to comfort me and tell me they'd find him 'alive'.

"Please, just, go." I said quietly.

"But, honey." she said. Didn't she hear me? Why wouldn't she leave me alone!

"NOW!" I yelled at her. Her face was terrified, but she got up out of, the chair, and left. I felt a little bad, but I pushed the guilt away and went back to crying. At 2:13 AM I finally fell asleep after some crying and thinking.

I woke up at 6:00AM, my alarm clock beeping loudly on my nightstand. I got up into a sitting position and turned it off. I noticed a note on my nightstand. It was the note I left Kyle yesterday. It brought tears to my eyes, but I held them back.

I stepped out of my bed and slowly trudged on into the bathroom. I had bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess. I brushed it out and straightened it. It looked better, but still a little messy. Oh well. Went back into my room and picked out something to wear. I put on some jeans and a random shirt. I went downstairs and put bread into the toaster, figuring I'd eat it on the way to school. I went back upstairs and finished getting ready.

Once my toast was ready, I took it out and unplugged the toaster. I walked out the door and to school. If Brandon wasn't there, then I'd know who took Kyle, and the first day I see Brandon, I'm gonna punch him so hard. UGH! Couldn't he leave well enough alone?! I arrived at school and walked through the front doors. I heard people talking about hearing the sirens last night, it made me want to cry even more, but I forced the tears back. I saw Thomas and ran straight up to him.

"Hey." he said glumly. He looked at my face, noticing my pained expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I inhaled a sharp, jagged breath and burst into sobs. He hugged me and let me cry, ruining another one of his shirts.

"S-someone, someone....t-took him." It was hard to even say that, but I managed. I'm not even sure he fully heard it.

"Took who?" he asked. I looked up into his eyes and he understood.

"I-I'm so sorry." he said while patting me on the back. All of the sudden people started coming up to me and asking me questions. I couldn't stand it! They wouldn't stop!

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and I ran away from them. I went into a bathroom that was barely used and I locked my self in a stall. It suddenly reminded me of the day Jenny found me crying in the bathroom, when I didn't even make it to the stall before breaking out crying. More tears came. How I wished she was here! I missed her so much! She could be helping me right now, but instead, she was in a car wreck, and she's now dead. I'll never see her again. Never.

Would I ever see Kyle again? Would ever ever look into his beautiful eyes, or stare at his wonderful face? Would I ever run my fingers through his hair, or here his laugh again? I missed him so much it hurt. It hurt worse than when David abused me. I now knew what Thomas went through, and I felt so sorry for him.

"Becky? Wanna come out here now?" I heard Thomas ask.

"NO! Why don't you come in here?" I asked angrily.

"Um, yeah, I can't do that. Ya see, you are in the girls restroom, and I'm a guy." he said. I was silent. It was funny, but I didn't want to laugh. I normally would have, but not today. I heard him walk away and I sighed. I got up off the dirty floor and unlocked the stall. I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like I did this morning, before I got ready for school. I turned on the knob on the sink and cold water poured out. I splashed some on my faced and dried it with a paper towel. I turned off the water and through my paper towel away. I didn't help much though.

I walked out of the bathroom and to the nurse's office. I didn't feel good at all and I wanted to go home so badly. She gave me a pass to go home and I left. I didn't feel like waiting for my mom to come. It would take her too long, so I walked home. She would see me there and leave anyway. As I was walking, I could feel the wind coming at me so hard, I had to turn my head. I stopped in my tracks. It was the woods the 911 people said they'd check out. It didn't look like they even stepped in it. There weren't any signs or warnings, so I went in.

The leaves crumbled under my shoes. My heart was beating faster as I went deeper into it. This is the only part of the woods left, since builders keep cutting trees down. There have been a couple of protests over the years to protect other forests, but they failed. I was surprised that this one was still standing. After what seemed like an hour, I decided to head back, until I stepped on something that didn't feel like the ground. It was softer, somehow and moved if you moved it. I looked down. Something was partially buried under the dirt and rocks. I brushed some of it away. It looked like fabric.

I dug it out of the dirt and saw that it was clothes. They looked familiar. Then it clicked in my head who's they were. Kyle's.

"Kyle?" I said whispered to myself.

"KYLE!" I screamed. I kept screaming his name and looking around. I didn't see him anywhere. I decided to climb a tree to get a better look. I went to a tree nearby and started to climb. When I got to the top screamed at what I saw and I almost fell. He lying there, tied to the tree, with duct tape on his mouth, and only his boxers on. His eyes were closed, but I wasn't sure if he was sleeping, still unconscious, or....I couldn't say it, even though I really doubted it.

I put my hand around his wrist, feeling for a pulse, and sighed with relief once I found one. I climbed over to where his face was and carefully took off the duct tape. I gently pecked him on the lips.

"Kyle? Kyle, are you...are you awake?" I asked quietly, tears in my eyes. I waited a couple minutes, but no answer. I sat there next to him for awhile, hoping he'd wake up. I untied him from the tree and laid down next to him, my head on his chest. A few tears escaped every once and awhile, but I held most of them back. It was getting dark, and I knew I had to leave, but I didn't want to. I dialed my mom's number, wanting to tell her where I am so she wouldn't get worried.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey mom. I'm in the forest." I told her.

"What are you doing there? Did they find Kyle?" she asked.

"No, I did. They didn't even check here at all." I said.

"I'll be right there." she said and she hung up. A few minutes later, I felt Kyle's breathing speed up. I looked at his face, a little worried. His eyes started opening. He was awake!

"Kyle!" I yelled happily and I threw my arms his neck and hugged him so hard, I didn't want to let go. He didn't hug back for a moment, but then he put his arms around me. I loosened my grip around him a little. We pulled away from each other for a moment. I didn't like this. I was worried the whole time he was gone, and I didn't want to leave him now. My hands held his face and my lips pressed onto his passionately.

By the time the kiss was over we were panting. I started hearing voices. They got closer, and closer. I peered down from the tree to see who was coming. It was my mom and a few other people.

"Up here!" I yelled to them. They looked up and my mom's eyes widened when she saw me.

"Come down!" she yelled back. I let Kyle go first. He had some trouble standing, but got the hang of it. I gasped when I saw his back, he didn't hear it though. Someone wrote, "**I warned you Williams!**" It obviously was Brandon! His sloppy handwriting was noticeable. When we got down from the tree I showed my mom his back. She gasped to.

"It's Brandon! I'm telling you!" I told her, and the other people standing there. My mom turned to the people with on eyebrow sharply raised.

"Did you check this boy's house? My daughter did say she suspected him of doing this and she said to check his house!" she told them in a tone she used whenever she suspected me of doing something wrong. A lady with short blond hair and hazel eyes took a step forward. She pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose with one finger.

"No ma'am. We did the best we could." she said. That ticked me off.

"The best you could?! You didn't even check his house! You didn't even check the woods yet you said you would! I'm the one who found him!" I yelled in her face. She was leaning backwards, away from my angry screams. She looked slightly scared. She straightened her posture and nodded with her eyes closed. She started walking away, and the others followed.

My mom looked at Kyle and said, "Oh dear! You need clothes!" He just laughed. I heard a growling noise and he stopped laughing. We all looked at his stomach. It was growling like crazy now! He must have been really hungry. I started laughing and he did too. My mom just stood there looking at us like we were crazy. She turned around and went in the same direction as the others did.

"Hungry much?" I asked when I was finished laughing. He looked down at his stomach, which growled again.

"Apparently." he said and we laughed again.

**Awake....finally**

**Kyle's POV**

Everything was dark. It's been dark for a long time. I felt dead, yet I was breathing. I couldn't move, or talk, or see. I felt blind and heavy. I felt like a stone, just deadweight. I felt like sighing, but I couldn't. I just continued my even, slow breathing.

My breathing sped up, and I heard a voice. It sounded so familiar, but I didn't recognize it. The darkness became lighter, and lighter. I felt less heavy. I opened my eyes slowly. I could move! I found myself looking into a pair of beautiful sparkling, sapphire eyes. They were wet though, as if they cried tears. That made me sad.

I looked at the face more. The mouth was curved into a smile of joy. I wanted to kiss those lips. The skin was smooth and soft, and glowing too. I wanted to touch it, to touch those pretty cheeks, to hold them in the palms of my hands. Such beauty, all in one face.

I looked at the hair. It was a beautiful golden brown; so soft and shiny. It blew gently in the wind. She was gorgeous! I searched through my brain to found out who she was, but before I could, she hugged me and yelled, "Kyle!"

I suddenly felt ownership over the name, and realized that it was mine. Every other memory I've ever had had hit me soon after. I realized who this girl was. She was Rebecca Hartmen, and I loved her. I hugged her back, wondering how I could ever forget her.

She loosened her grip around me. After a moment, we pulled away. I didn't like this, and I could tell that she didn't either. I spent all that time in the darkness, not knowing what was going on around me or who put me here, and spending my time away from her. It felt horrible. She quickly put the palms of her hands on my face and pulled me towards her.

Her warm lips crashed against mine. I didn't want this to stop. The kiss lasted for a long time, and when we were finished, we were panting. I heard voices, and so did she. People looking for me, perhaps? She looked down from the tree to see who was coming.

"Up here!" she yelled to them. It took a few seconds for someone to respond.

"Come down!" someone said. It sounded like her mom. Becky came over to me and helped me up. It was hard for me, mainly because I was in the darkness for so long. I eventually got the hang of it and went down before her. I focused on where I placed my feet, trying not to fall. It was easy, yet hard.

We finally got down a few minutes later. Becky turned my back to her mom and I heard her gasp. They were talking about some kind of writing on it. I was curious and confused at the same time, but I shrugged it off. I just looked at the people who came with her and grimaced.

"It's Brandon! I'm telling you!" Becky said. Her mom turned to face the people who came with her, with an eyebrow raised, and said, "Did you check this boy's house? My daughter did say she suspected him of doing this and she said to check his house!" She sounded like she was investigating a little kid, but being very serious.

A lady with glasses and short blond hair walked forward.

"No ma'am. We did the best we could." she said.

"The best you could?! You didn't even check his house! You didn't even check the woods yet you said you would! I'm the one who found him!" Becky yelled in her face. She did have a good point. The lady looked terrified! She straightened up while closing her eyes and nodding her head. The group of people, including the lady, walked away from us.

"Oh dear! You need clothes!" Becky's mom said looking at me. I just laughed. It felt like I haven't laughed for a long time. I heard a growling noise, that sounded like it came from my stomach. I looked at it, and I think everyone else did too. I suddenly felt hungry, and then I felt starving, but I didn't let it show. Becky and I just laughed at the funny noises my stomach was making, but her mom gave us a funny look and left.

"Hungry much?" Becky asked. I looked down at my stomach and right on cue, it growled again.

"Apparently." I said. We laughed again.

**Chapter 35 - Questioned**

**Rebecca's POV**

We walked through the forest, holding hands, but not speaking. When we got to the clearing we saw a blue car pull up and a woman stepped out. I thought it was Kyle's mom, but I wasn't sure. I could see the resemblance, though I've never seen his mom before. She was pretty, but the expression on her face was filled with worry and sadness. Her eyes were red and puffy, like she was crying.

When she saw Kyle, her light blue eyes looked like they were going to pop out! She ran as fast as she could over to Kyle and just about attacked him. She hugged him so tight and didn't let go for a couple minutes. I could hear her sniffling and crying a few more tears. When she was finished hugging him, she looked at me.

"Thank you so much for finding him!" she said and she hugged me too. I guess she didn't notice that her son didn't have anything on but his boxers.

"Come on dear, some people want to ask you questions." she said to him. He nodded and followed her. I followed her too. The lady I yelled at earlier walked up to us.

"Hello. I'm Jennifer Thyme. I'm an investigator here." she said. Her name was Jennifer, which brought back memories of Jenny. I wanted to let a few tears escape, but it was the wrong time. I couldn't, not now. So I held them back.

"Now tell me, what happened?" she asked him.

"We'll, I remember being hit on the back of the head with something hard, which not me out unconscious. And then, I woke up and I was being dragged through a dark place, I'm guessing it was this place. And then when the people realized that I was awake, they knocked me unconscious again, but I forget how." he said in an emotionless tone.

"And did you see these people?" Jennifer asked. She had a notepad out and was writing things down. She didn't look up at us though, not once.

"No. They were wearing masks. But I could tell that they were both boys. They looked about my height." he said. There was another one? But who? I knew Brandon must have done it, but someone else? Hm....

"And you," she said turning to me, "What do you remember?"

"Only being pushed away from him. I didn't see anyone though. Though I do have a suspect!" I told her.

"Yes, yes, that one kid, um, what's his name? Brady?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Bran-_don_." I told her through clenched teeth. I wanted him gone! Away from me, and Kyle too.

"Uh, yeah, him. We're going to check him out. Thank you for your time." she said and she walked away.

"Come on honey, let's go home." Kyle's mom said.

"I'll be right there. I want to say goodbye." he told her. She nodded and walked towards her car. Kyle turned to face me. I couldn't help it, but I swung my arms around him, again, and hugged him tightly. He hugged me tightly too, and after a few seconds, our lips found one another. My hands found his hair again, just like his found mine, and I ran my hands through it for a moment, and I locked my arms around his neck while standing on my tip toes. One of his hands cradled the back of my head in its palm and the other was on the small of my back.

After our wonderful kiss, we said goodbye, even though it was painful for me.

**Going Home**

**Kyle's POV**

We walked back to, well, where ever everyone else was. We were quiet, but we held hands. When we got there, I saw my mom's car pull up, and then she stepped out. She looked so anxious to see me. It looked like she was crying though. I wondered how long I was away. She ran straight over to me and hugged me so tightly, I found it hard to breathe. I just hugged her back though, letting her be the protective, loving mother she always is.

When she let go of me at last she turned to face Becky.

"Thank you so much for finding him!" she said and she hugged her too.

"Come on dear, some people want to ask you questions." she told me. I nodded and followed her, Becky coming along too. The one woman Becky was yelling at earlier today walked up to us with a pen and notepad in her hands.

"Hello. I'm Jennifer Thyme. I'm an investigator here." she said professionally, as if she never saw us and Becky never yelled at her.

"Now tell me, what happened?" she asked me.

"We'll, I remember being hit on the back of the head with something hard, which not me out unconscious. And then, I woke up and I was being dragged through a dark place, I'm guessing it was this place. And then when the people realized that I was awake, they knocked me unconscious again, but I forget how." I told her.

"And did you see these people?" she asked.

"No. They were wearing masks. But I could tell that they were both boys. They looked about my height." I said. Now that I thought about it, maybe it was Brandon, but who was the other person?

"And you?" she asked Becky. "What do you remember?"

"Only being pushed away from him. I didn't see anyone though. Though I do have a suspect!" she said.

"Yes, yes, that one kid, um, what's his name? Brady?" Jennifer asked. Becky shook her head.

"Bran-_don_." she told her through clenched teeth. She looked really annoyed.

"Uh, yeah, him. We're going to check him out. Thank you for your time." Jennifer said and she walked away from us.

"Come on honey, let's go home." my mom said.

"I'll be right there. I want to say goodbye." I told her. She nodded and went to start the car. I looked at Becky. She wrapped her arms around me, hugging me with a tight grip. I hugged her back. Somehow, our lips found one another. Her hands ran through my hair and mine did too. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck. One of my hands was holding the back of her head while the other was at the small of her back. It was a little awkard, because I was in only my boxers, but she didn't seem to care.

When it was over, we said goodbye. I went of to my mother's car and hopped into the passenger seat. We drove home, with only the songs playing on the radio making sound.

**Chapter 36 - My Endless Pit of Eternal Sorrow Has Come to Get Me**

**Rebecca's POV**

I was in a rush today. I was getting ready to go to Kyle's house and I couldn't wait at all. My mom made me stay home the day after I found him so that he could spend some 'quality time' with his parents. I hated her for making me do that. But today was different. Today I was so excited I could barely contain myself.

I quickly put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank top. I pulled on my green jacket and slipped my feet into a pair of white sneakers. I quickly applied some makeup and brushed my hair. I grabbed my purse and ran downstairs to the front door.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm off to Kyle's house." I yelled to them while closing the door. I didn't want them to drive me, even though it was quicker. They'd either ask too many questions or there would be silence. I started running, trying to hurry as fast as possible to his I got there I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to greet me.

It was Kyle's mom who answered the door. Her eyes widened and then narrowed at me. She looked a little angry, well, more than a little. She walked up to me slowly. It frightened me a little.

"Why you little..." she said in a low voice. Her hand quickly came in contact with the side of my face. I stared at her in disbelief with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. She slapped me, hard too! I couldn't believe it. I was too shocked to feel any pain.

"What are you staring at?" she asked coldly. "DON'T EVER COME BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME?! STAY AWAY FROM HERE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN!" she screamed in my face. I found myself cringing. I saw Kyle come out of the door with a curious look on his face.

"Mom, what's going on?" he asked in a sweet, angelic voice. She turned to face him.

"I don't want you to ever hang out with this girl, ever!" she told him. He stared at her, having the same look on his face like I did after she slapped me. I felt warm, salty tears escape my eyes and run down my cheeks. I walked down their driveway and in the direction of my house.

"Becky wait!" I heard Kyle yell to me. I looked behind my shoulder and saw him coming after me. His mom was yelling for him to come back but she gave up and went back inside.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I told me after he caught up to me. I couldn't think of anything to say. Surely I couldn't say, "It's okay." and lie to him when obviously I wasn't okay. I just kept my mouth shut. He put his hands on my shoulders and we stopped walking. He looked into my eyes, though I found it hard to look into his.

"I have something to tell you. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I decided that I should get it over with now." he said. His words scared me. I wasn't sure what he was going to say but it seemed bad. His looked off into the distance, like he always did when he was thinking of what to say, choosing his words carefully. His eyes started to water up, and instantly I knew that I would not like the next sentence he spoke. I knew that I would be upset over it, and he would regret ever saying those words. I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it.

"I told my mom everything, except our problem. She wanted to know, so I told her. She got angry and blamed you for those men taking me away. Since she's overprotective of me, she made a decision. She told me....she told me that we were moving. I told her I didn't want to move, but she says we have to, no exceptions." he said. Tears were now silently falling down his cheeks. I couldn't quite process the words in my brain until a few moments later. Once I did, each word echoed in my head, and felt like a knife was stabbing me in my back. I stood there, silent. I wasn't sure whether I would burst into tears or pass out, but I did neither.

"Good...goodbye." I said quietly. I turned around, and walked away from him. I didn't want to look back, it would be too painful. I walked home slowly. When I finally got there, I opened the door and trudged up the stairs to my room. I laid down on my bed and replayed his words in my head. After a couple of minutes, realization hit me. He's leaving. He'll be gone. I won't see him again. Not ever. It felt like I was falling into an endless pit of my own eternal sorrow. It felt like a black hole was forming in my heart, sucking away all my happiness, and only leaving depression. Before I knew it I was curled up tightly into a little ball sobbing on my bed.

**Moving**

**Kyle's POV**

The next day I didn't go to school. My mom wanted me to stay home and tell me everything that happened and that would cause me to be taken. I got dressed and ate breakfast, but the whole time I was eating she would keep asking questions like, "What's your relationship between you and Becky like?" and "Do you have any enemies?" It got so annoying, but I tried to calm down and tell myself that she just cares. Though one time, I couldn't calm myself down. I was too angry and upset. This is how it went:

We were eating dinner. Dad was still at work and Marie was at a friend's house.

"So, Becky said she suspected that kid Brandon of doing this. Why would he? What did you do?" she asked.

"Well, after this one time Brandon was picking on me, Becky yelled at him to stop. He walked away talking to some other girl. Then I met him at the park andwe got into a fight because he said that if I didn't leave her he'll beat me up. You get the rest." I told her. Her eyes were hard and they narrowed, but not at me really. She was silent, and like that for a couple minutes. I just ate my dinner and didn't ask questions.

"Honey," she said. The sound of her voice made me jump. It had been quiet for awhile.

"We're moving." she told me. My eyes widened in surprise.

"WHAT?!" I yelled at her.

"We. Are. Moving. No exceptions." She said to me slowly, like if she talked to fast I wouldn't understand a word. I sat there silently, knowing that there was no changing her mind. She would talk Dad into it and tell Marie lies about how 'fun' it would be. After dinner I went to my room and I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Sometime my vision would get blurry from tears that were forming and sometimes I'd be thinking too much about leaving. But on the rare occassion that I actually did fall asleep, it was mainly nightmares. They were about me either telling Becky and something bad happening, like her committing suicide, or they were about being taken again.

When I woke up the next day I still couldn't go to school. I got dressed and sat on my bed, waiting until I was sure that my mom was finished eating her breakfast. Today she was going to work, leaving me home alone. When I heard the door shut, I walked out of my room and crept downstairs into the kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the dining room table eating it. I didn't want to leave. I liked it here, besides the psychos who abuse their girlfriends or take kids into forests and hide them up in trees. It was mainly Becky that kept me here. It would be hard, almost impossible, to tell her this news.

I spent the rest of the day watching reruns of old shows and playing games on my laptop. When my mom came home I went upstairs to my room and stayed in there, avoiding her for making us have to move. She knew this too. She was smart, but way too smart for her own good. Someone rang the doorbell and I heard my mom answer it. I looked out the window. I couldn't see the person, but I could tell that they walked here because there was no car parked out front.

All of the sudden I heard my mom shouting at someone. I ran downstairs immediately to see what was going on. I was always curious. My dad said that it was bad to be curious because it could get you in trouble, but I mostly ignored his 'wise words'. The door was open and I saw my mom standing a few feet away from it. I walked up to it and saw who she was yelling at. It was Becky! She looked terrified, confused, and upset all at the same time.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked my mom, trying not to make her more angry than she already was, though she deserved it. She turned around and faced me.

"I don't want you to ever hang out with this girl, ever!" she told me angrily. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. How could she?! She was way too overprotective! Ugh! I looked over at Becky. She was crying. It pained me to see her like that. She turned around and walked away. I had to stop her. I felt so bad about this.

I started running towards her, ignoring my moms constant yells and attempts to get me to come back. I finally caught up with her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I told her. She was silent. I put my hands on her shoulders to stop her from walking. I wanted to tell her now that I was moving, because I might not see her again, and I couldn't tell her in school.

"I have something to tell you. I was going to wait until tomorrow, but I decided that I should get it over with now." I started. She stared at me blankly, but for a moment, I thought I saw a twinkle of fear and sadness in her eyes. I looked straight ahead, avoiding looking at her. I was thinking about what to say. I wasn't sure how I would say it, yet, but I was worried it would come out wrong.

I felt my eyes tear up a little.

"I told my mom everything, except our problem. She wanted to know, so I told her. She got angry and blamed you for those men taking me away. Since she's overprotective of me, she made a decision. She told me....she told me that we were moving. I told her I didn't want to move, but she says we have to, no exceptions." I told her. I felt tears running down my cheeks, but I just ignored them, letting them fall onto the gravel. She was silent and just stared at me. She stood there for a moment or too, just quiet.

"Good...goodbye." she said quietly. I wasn't sure if I heard her or not. She turned around and walked in the direction of her house. I turned back to go to my house and took my time. I tried to be as slow as possible, but it wasn't enough. I walked up to the front steps. My mom was sitting on them.

"Honey, you kno-" she started, but I interrupted her.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." I told her quietly. I walked passed her and inside, shutting the door behind me. I went upstairs into my room and sat on my bed, tears still running down my cheek. I couldn't believe this was happening.

**Chapter 37 - I Love You**

**Rebecca's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the annoying sound of my alarm clock beeping at me. I just laid there, not bothering to turn it off, with the covers over my head. It was dark, but I liked it. It felt safe and secretive, like nothing could find me or hurt me ever again. I curled up into a little ball again, but I didn't cry this time. I just laid there, but after awhile the noise of my alarm clock got to me so I shut it off.

I crawled out of bed feeling sleepy, still. I walked over to my closet and picked out something to wear. I picked out whatever my hands grabbed onto first. I don't even remember what I wore. I trudged on into the bathroom and brushed out my tangled, knotted hair and straightened it to make it look less messy. I went downstairs and stopped at the bottom. It wasn't some amazing smell of eggs and bacon cooking and sizzling in a pan, it was what was on the news. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. My mom must have turned it on and then realized that she had to get ready.

It was talking about Kyle being taken away, but then it showed two suspects, one I was pleased to see there, but one I was not. Of course they showed Brandon, they had the evidence that it was him, but someone I didn't expect to see there, had no proof of taking part in this at all. It was David. My mouth was hanging open in disbelief, again, like when I had been slapped by Mrs. Williams. It brought back memories of yesterday, so I tried to stop it. But suddenly, everything reminded me of yesterday, because everything reminded me of Kyle. The news about him being taken, school, texting, the couch I was sitting on, and especially the desk chair sitting up in my room right now. The chair he always sat in was in my room, and now, he would not sit in it.

I felt something wet on my cheeks and then realized that I was crying. No, not today. I have to be strong. But how when everything reminded me of him and he was going to leave? I guess I better enjoy this last day with him, after all, he was moving tomorrow.

I turned off the television and continued to get ready. When I was finished, I walked out the door and to the bus stop. I didn't want to go there, I wanted to walk to school, but if I did I would be late. Before I came completely up to the bus stop, I took a deep breath of the cold, winter air. Yes, it was still winter, it was only February.

I didn't see Kyle anywhere. I was a little late, but he would be here by now. Maybe he decided to be slow today. I walked up to someone I've seen talk to him a few times.

"Do you know where Kyle is?" I asked them. They shook their head. I looked around and asked a few more people, but they didn't know either. Today was our last day together, why was he not here. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and flipped it open. I had one new text message. It said:

_Hey Becky. My mom is making us move today instead of tomorrow. I'm really sorry! I'll never forgive her, ever. She too overprotective and she is just, ugh, I don't know. I wish I could see you one last time before I leave. The whole time I was in this place I was happy, now my mom is taking it away. You've made my time here great, and I wish I could give you the same. My mom.... she doesn't understand, not one bit. Becky.....I love you. Goodbye._

_Kyle_

I stood there reading the text message over and over again, tears welling up in my eyes. I had to see him now! I didn't care if I missed the bus or school, I only knew that I had to see him. I ran as fast as I could in the direction of his house. I didn't look back, not once. He said he loved me, I wanted to tell him the same thing. I wanted to see him, too, before he left.

I didn't care how far away his house was, I just wanted to get there before it was too late. I saw it! I saw his house. There was a moving van in the driveway and it looked like they were still moving things. I saw Kyle come out with a couple of boxes in his arms. He set them in the van carefully. I didn't want to call out his name, afraid that his mother would hear me.

I ran faster and faster, but when I got right to the edge of his driveway, I tripped over my own feet. I screamed while falling. Someone walked up beside me and knelt down.

"Becky?" a familiar voice said. It was Kyle. I could have jumped up and down with excitement, though I was on the ground and I scraped my knee. He took my hand and helped me up. As soon as I was standing I hugged him tightly. I felt tears coming on, but I was so happy, I didn't even try to hold them back.

We pulled out of the hug and looked at each other. He looked tired, just tired, and a little happy, but sad too. I probably looked the same way. He pressed his lips against mine and held me close. We heard yelling and in an instant, we knew it was his mom. I didn't like her at all, just like she didn't like me. He pulled his lips from mine and looked over at her.

I saw his father come up to his mom. It looked like he was trying to make her go back inside, but he was failing. Kyle took my hand and we started running. I didn't know where were going, but I just ran with him. We stopped after a few minutes. We were panting, trying to catch our breath.

I was so tired, I wanted to fall to the ground, but Kyle had his hands on my shoulders, keeping me up. He embraced me in a warm hug. I know it sounded corny, but I could stay in his arms forever. If only he wasn't moving....

He put one arm around my waist, still holding me up, and the other held my chin. He brought my face towards his and kissed my gently on the lips, then he embraced me into another hug.

"Why do you have to leave? Why today?" I asked. He stroked my hair.

"It's a long story." he said.

"I have time." I muffled into his chest.

"You might, but I don't."

"Please." I said quietly. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay. My mother thinks your the reason for me being taken away, because of Brandon-you know, him liking you and then him beating me up. And then, last night...." he trailed off.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"I could tell she knew there was more to our story. She seemed suspicious of me. She started asking questions, and I started yelling at her. We were arguing, and then, it slipped out." he said. I froze at his words. Our secret, _the _secret. It slipped out. Did she believe him? Did she think he was crazy?

**Goodbye**

**Kyle's POV**

I couldn't believe that my mom had talked my dad into letting us move today. This was unfair! I thought, waking up in my bed and turning my alarm clock off. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. I put on my sneakers and went downstairs to eat a quick breakfast; we had to load everything up soon. When I was finished I grabbed a few boxes and starting to load everything. I went outside and handed things to my dad for him to put into the moving van.

After a few minutes my mom called him inside to help her. I took out my cellphone and sent a goodbye text to Becky. I wished I could see her before I left, but my mom would never allow that. I grabbed a box and start loading more things. Minutes later, while loading another box, I heard footsteps behind me and then someone screamed. I turned around and saw Becky, lying on the hard surface of the driveway. It looked like she had fallen. I walked over to her and knelt down.

"Becky?" I asked, even though I already knew who it was. She looked up at me and her eyes sparkled with excitement. As soon as I helped her up, she hugged me tightly. I thought she was crying, but I wasn't sure. We pulled away and then studied each other's appearance. She looked so happy, but sad too. She looked a little tired, but not as tired as I felt. I kissed her on the lips, until I heard yelling. I knew who it was, by irritating tone in thier voice. My mom. I looked over at her anyway.

I grabbed Becky's hand and ran, her following behind me. I wasn't sure where to go, but anywhere was better then back there. I stopped a few minutes later to catch my breath. Becky looked like she would fall down any second, so I held her shoulders and then I hugged her, not wanting to let go. I put one arm around her waist, careful to not let her fall, and then I held her chin with my free hand. I kissed her softly on her warm, quivering lips and then hugged her again.

"Why do you have to leave? Why today?" she asked, while I stroked her hair.

"It's a long story." I told her.

"I have time." she said, the words muffled into my chest.

"You might, but I don't."

"Please." she quietly said. She faced me, her blue eyes pleading me.

"Okay. My mother thinks your the reason for me being taken away, because of Brandon-you know, him liking you and then him beating me up. And then, last night...." I trailed off, not wanting to say any thing more.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I could tell she knew there was more to our story. She seemed suspicious of me. She started asking questions, and I started yelling at her. We were arguing, and then, it slipped out." I told her, hoping she wouldn't be very mad. She stared at me with a look of disbelief.

**Chapter 38 - Will I ever get my happy ending?**

**Rebecca's POV**

We were just sitting there, on a bench, holding each other. We were silent, but I enjoyed the time I had with him. I stopped crying, but I knew there would be a waterfall of tears waiting for me later. I didn't want to cry in front of Kyle, it would make him feel bad. He looked down at me. He took my hands from my lap and held them. I stared into his beautiful eyes; I will never forget them, never.

He put my hands behind him, making my arms wrap around him. He held my face and kissed me on the lips. His lips were so soft and warm; this was something else I would never forget. He pulled away and sighed.

"I should go, before my parents' get mad." he whispered softly.

"So soon?" I asked. He just nodded. We stood up from the bench and walked to his house, holding hands.

When we got back, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. I didn't want to leave him, not today, not ever. I looked at him before we got to his driveway and we stopped walking. I saw his eyes well up, then a tear rolled slowly down his cheek. I wiped it away and faked a smile, but the tears came to soon and I frowned. Will I ever get my happy ending? I asked myself.

He wiped away the tears falling down my cheeks and kissed me on the forehead, then the lips. Before he could pull away, I pushed my lips harder against his and swung my arms around his neck. After a moment, he pulled away. Too soon, I thought. He pecked me lightly on the lips and hugged me.

"Goodbye." he whispered in my ear. I didn't want to say the word, but I knew I should. I breathed in a sharp, jagged breath.

"Goodbye." I whispered to him.

"Becky?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled away from the hug and kissed me on the cheek. He walk over to his front door and didn't look back. I walked away to my house, not looking back too. I was surprised I didn't cry the whole way there.

**I love you, but now I must leave**

**Kyle's POV**

We sat there on a green bench close by and we held each other. We didn't talk to the other, wrapped up in our own thoughts. I looked down at her, into her wonderful, sapphire eyes. I took her hands from her lap and put them behind me, her arms now wrapped around me. I held her face in my hands and kissed her. I then pulled away and sighed, thinking about my parents'.

"I should go, before my parents' get mad." I said quietly.

"So soon?" she asked. I nodded my head. We got up off the bench and moved towards my house, holding hands.

When we were finally there, I suddenly wished we weren't. I wanted to spend more time with Becky. We stopped walking and looked at each other, just before we stepped onto the driveway. A tear rolled down my cheek, but she wiped it away. She smiled, but I could tell it was hard for her. She started crying, then it was my turn to wipe away her tears.

I kissed her on her forehead gently, and then I kissed her lips, but when I tried to pull away she swung her arms around my neck and kissed me harder. I pulled away a moment later, then pecked her lightly on the lips. I hugged her.

"Goodbye." I whispered into her ears. I felt her inhale the air.

"Goodbye." she whispered back a second or two later.

"Becky?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." she said back. We pulled out of the hug and I kissed her on the cheek. I walked away from her and over to the front door of my house. I didn't want to look back and see her pained, depressed expression, but I did anyway, though she was gone already. I turned around and headed inside, trying to prepare myself to face my mother's anger and pointless lectures.

**Chapter 39 - Invited**

**Rebecca's POV**

**-10 years later-**

Today, it was raining, so I had to be careful driving home today. I turned my windshield wipers on at a stoplight. I sighed and closed my eyes. Memories flashed through my unwillingly. Memories of Brandon, David, and even....No. I couldn't say his name, nor could I think it. All these years I have been trying to get over him, but yet, there was a peace of me that never quite did. I officially stopped crying after three years, but I never stopped on the inside.

What happened to David and Brandon, you might ask? Well, they found out that David was not guilty, but instead, the other person was a good old friend of Brandon's. And of course Brandon was guilty. I never saw Kyle again, not after he moved. And Thomas? After high school, he ran off with Christine and they went to college together. I was so jealous of them. If they could be together, then why couldn't it be the same for she and Kyle?

A car honked at me, shaking me out of my old memories and thoughts. The light was green, so I drove on. Twenty minutes later, I parked my car in the parking lot of the apartment building I lived in. I slammed the car door and locked, then I walked up to the apartment building doors. I opened them and walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. I was on the sixth floor, room 610.

When the doors opened I hopped right on and pressed the button with the number '6' on it. I was glad no one was on with me, I was tired and I didn't feel like socializing with anyone. When the elevator got to my floor, I got off and went straight to my door. I took out my keys and shoved the right one in the lock. I turned it and opened my door.

I was relieved to be home, relieved to be away from work, but I knew my memories would creep up on me sooner or later. I put my keys and purse on the countertop, but as soon as I did, I saw a note there. I opened it up and read it.

Dear Becky,

You are invited to the wedding of Thomas and Christine. We would be very honored to have you as our maid of honor, but if you want, you could just be a guest. We would both love to see you there.

Love,

Christine and Thomas

I suddenly felt someone's arms around me and I shrieked. They just laughed and let go. I turned around and grinned when I saw Christine standing there with Thomas behind her.

"Thomas! Christine! You're here!" I said excitedly.

"We're getting married too!" Christine said and she hugged me again. We she finished I hugged Thomas.

"It's so good to see you." I told him.

"It's nice to see you too." he said back and he smiled. I couldn't believe they were finally getting married. I knew it would happen at some point, but I wasn't sure when. They had been mainly living in California, because they went to Stanford. I was surprised that they actually came all the way out here to Buffalo, New York. But then I had a thought, that if they came out here and sent an invitation to me, what if they sent one out to Kyle too?

"Are you okay?" Christine asked with her hand on my sure. I nodded.

"Um, Christine? Is...Is Kyle going to be there?" I asked. Part of me hoped he was, but another part of me thought it would be best if I just let go of it.

"When we talked to him on the phone, he wasn't sure if he could make it or not." she said frowning.

"Oh." I said. I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"Well, we got you plane tickets to come to California. It would mean the world to us if you came. We're staying in a hotel for a few days, so if you're packed by then you're welcome to come along." Christine said smiling.

"Okay. I guess I'll get packing." I told her. Her eyes widened with excitement. She hugged me and they both said goodbye. As I watched them walk out the door I grabbed a soda out of the fridge, my hand shaking a little. I was nervous, and I wasn't sure if I should have told her I would go, but the look on her face was worth it, to see her happy, and Thomas too.

**Feeling Down**

**Kyle's POV**

I sat down at McDonald's, eating my fries and drinking my milkshake. It was one of those slow nights, where I stopped off at the closest fast food restaurant on my way home from work. I thought about last night, when Christine and Thomas called and I had received their invitation. It was an invitation to their wedding. They had asked me to be their best man, and if I was actually going to go to the wedding.

I said I wasn't sure if I could. What if Becky was there? What if she was with someone else? It would be too awkward. Someone sat down in front of me. It was a girl who worked here. Her golden blond hair was tied up and her blue eyes stared at me. Her skin was pale, but it had freckles. She smiled at me.

"Hey. What's up? You look down." she said. She kept looking at me with her blue eyes, eyes that reminded me of another persons.

"Nothing." I said bitterly.

"Somebody's grumpy." she sang in a high soprano voice, while looking at the ceiling. Her eyes went back to looking at me. She took the lid off my milkshake and dipped a fry in. She took a bite and then sighed.

"You're not leaving until I tell you." I told her.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." she said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. I started telling her the story, starting from the very first day I met Becky. I didn't tell her about the 'problem' Becky and I had, or about me being taken. She nodded her head a few times and ate her milkshake covered french fries. When I was finished, she spoke.

"Well, if you really like this girl, then go! So what if she's with some other guy. At least you'll get to see her." she said. She was now frowning, and looking away.

"Now your the one looking down." I pointed out. "Care to share?"

"Fine. I was senior and I was dating the most wonderful guy ever. He had gorgeous blond hair and pretty brown eyes. I moved away for a month, but when I came back, he was dating some other girl. She was one of those girls that took guys away, ya know the type. Then I dropped out. I still had feelings for him, even though he broke my heart. Sometimes I read my old journals and think about his wonderful, chocolate brown eyes." She sighed and was silent for awhile.

**Chapter 40 - Wedding Bells**

**Rebecca's POV**

I walked into the back room of the chapel, where the 'dressing room' was. My dress was hanging over my arm and I held my makeup bag. I went into a corner where barely anyone could see me. It was a little uncomfortable, but at least barely anyone was there. I stripped of my clothes and put on my dress. I probably should have put my makeup on first, but it wasn't a big deal.

I went over to a mirror and sat down in the chair in front of it. I set my makeup bag down and opened it, looking over what would look best with my outfit. Christine had trusted me to do my own makeup, and to make it look good. I started with my foundation, and then I put on my eyeshadow. It was a light, tan brown that accented my eyes just a bit. Since my eyelashes naturally curled, I didn't need to use an eyelash curler.

I took out my mascara and applied it. The one thing Christine told me (and others) not to put on was eyeliner. She said she wanted us to look natural, or try to at least. I applied a little blush on my cheekbones and then took out my lipstick. It was a nice, natural looking light pink, but not too light. I put it on my lips, making sure not to put too much on. I walked over to a bigger mirror, on that showed all of you instead of only your face.

I loved the dress. It was a pretty light blue that brought out my eyes. It was strapless and flowed out a little at the bottom. It reminded me of a river, the water flowing through. It also reminded me of the dress I wore to Jenny's 'almost' funeral-only this one was blue. That was day Kyle and I walked through the rain, and then we kissed. I missed that day so much, and I would anything to have it back. I shook my head to erase the thoughts, and I went over to where my clothes were.

I grabbed the shoes that came with the dress and put them on. The color matched the dress exactly.

When it was my turn go out, I gave Christine a quick hug and walked out, the bridesmaids following behind me. Everything was decorated exactly how Christine and Thomas wanted it to be. I could only imagine the joy and excitement Christine felt, though I could not feel it myself. I had already been told that Kyle might not make it, so they used their backup, David. This is how it went:

"Um, Becky? We need to talk." Christine told me while we were walking out of the dressing room.

"I'm sorry, but Kyle said he couldn't make it tonight." she said. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"Who's going to be the best man?" I asked her, trying not to let the ache I felt show.

"David. But listen why! We met up with him while we were taking a walk around campus. He said he had a cousin here that he wanted to me. Turns out the cousin was in living in the dorm next to mine. I wasn't sure who he was at first, until Thomas explained. He could tell that David was better. he was happy and seemed that he wouldn't hurt a fly. He said he got help and even though he's alright, he's still taking anger management classes and other things." she told me. I just nodded my head and kept moving on.

I got to my spot and turned my head to watch everyone else get into their spots. Everyone turned their heads to look at Christine when she walked down the aisle with her father. She was absolutely gorgeous! Her hair was curled and the top part was pulled back. Her viel flowed out with her train behind her. Her dress was stunning. The bottom flowed out with each step she took. It was strapless. Of course it was beautiful, Christine picked it out after all.

I stood there watching her, smiling. This was her big day! I then felt joy for my friend. I looked at the crowd. I thought I saw someone come in and sit down, but maybe it was my imagination. I looked back at Christine; she was almost in her place. Thomas was smiling at her and she was smiling back.

They were so lucky. They had each other and they met because of Kyle's birthday. They've known each other for that long. Even though they only saw each other on weekends when they were still in high school, they had each other through college. When I looked up, I realized that they were saying their vows. The room felt less tense after they both said 'I do' and I heard some people sigh with relief.

When they kissed, it made me want to have something like that, it made me long to kiss Kyle's lips, but he was not here, and I was lonely. Everyone burst out into applause and cheered. Cameras were flashing away, taking pictures of this joyful moment. Christine was crying tears of joy and she stood there hugging Thomas.

**Decide**

**Kyle's POV**

Today, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure whether I should go to the wedding, even though Wendy, the girl from McDonald's from the other night, sounded convincing. I should go, I told myself, just to see Becky, even if it is one last time. I wondered what she would say or think, how she would look. I was so curious, that now I wanted to go, badly. I went to my suitcase and picked out an old tux. It was the one I wore to Jenny's funeral, and since I didn't grow, it still fit me.

It didn't get ruined from the rain, which was good, but my dad was still made to see it drenched. He thought of it as 'ruined' and gave it to me. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. As I was getting ready, I looked at the time. I had an hour. It would take me ten more minutes to get ready and then thirty minutes to drive there, but then again, the news channel said traffic would be bad today.

I hurried up and ran out of the hotel room, shutting the door behind me. The keys of my rental car were jingling in my pocket. I pressed the 'down' button on the elevator. Once the doors opened I ran straight in, glad no one was in it. I pressed the button with the 1 on it and waited. It felt like it would take forever to get to the first floor, but finally I was there.

I walked out of the doors and went to the front doors, weaving through a crowd of people. I opened the front doors and rain to the rental car. I got in and immediately started the engine. I backed out and started my drive there. There wasn't as much traffic as I thought there would be, but I was still going to be late. I knew they would have a back up best man, they even told me who it was. When they first told me, I was shocked. I wondered why they picked David, but then they told me this story about how he got better. I still didn't forgive him, I still didn't like him, for what he did to Becky.

It started to sprinkle and the sky was a little gray. I arrived ten minutes later, but I was late. It was probably already starting. I opened the side door and walked in, quietly taking a seat in the back row. Christine looked so happy and Thomas did too. She looked pretty, but then I saw Becky. I found it hard to breathe. She was absoultley stunning!

When Christine and Thomas kissed, everyone cheered and applauded. I just clapped. People started taking pictures and congratulating them.

**Chapter 41 - Seeing you**

**Rebecca's POV**

Everyone started walking towards the reception room. I walked with the crowd. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around expecting it to be a relative of Christine's. It was David.

"Hey Becky! It's been a long time!" he said. He was smiling and there was no intention of doing harm to me in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, it has. What's up?" I asked, trying to be friendly.

"Not much. I was visiting my cousin and happened to meet up with Christine and Thomas. I'm getting better, and I'm really, really sorry about what happened in the past. I feel terrible and I know that it's something that you can easily get over, but I just want you to know that I feel like a better person, and if I didn't meet you, I wouldn't of gotten help, even though, I hurt you." he said, looking down. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"David, it's okay. I understand that you're getting better, it's a good thing. Don't be sorry. I just want things to be alright and for us to be friends, and I know you want the same thing." I told him. He looked up at me and smiled, then he walked into the reception room. I followed him through the doors, but stopped there. There were tables pushed off to the sides but you could still sit at them, they were just moved for there to be space in the middle for dancing.

The tables were covered with white tablecloths. Light blue tablecloths were underneath the white ones. There was a vase in the center of each table and they were filled with white flowers. The lights were off but there was light coming from the decorations and lights attached to the side of the walls. I sat down at an empty table and watched people dance. It was funny watching little kids. They ran around and chased each other. They were full of so much energy.

I remembered when I was like that. I wished I was little again, being innocent and cute. Not having to worry about paying bills or any of that, just playing around and having fun. I sighed and continued to watch. One little girl with long blond hair was sitting down and kicking her feet. A little boy with brown hair came up next to her and sat down. He kissed her on the cheek and ran away. The little girl chased after him.

I sat there laughing, and then, someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I jumped in my sit, and then I started to feel a little angry. Instantly I knew who was behind me and I was frozen in place. He took his hand off my shoulder, and tears began to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Kyle." I whispered to myself. I heard a chair next to me move back across the floor and I closed my eyes. He was here. It was what I wanted, wasn't it? But now that he was actually here, I wasn't sure how I fell. My emotions started clouding my head, overpowering my senses.

I was feeling so many things. Anger, because his mother made him move. Happiness because he was here. Sorrow, because he was gone so long, and love, because the most wonderful person in the world is sitting next to me. It felt like my heart couldn't bare it, and it was skipping beats.

I quickly wiped away my tears. I couldn't look at him, not now. It was too much. I hadn't seen him in 10 years, and this was most likely going to be awkward. I took a deep breath and slowly started turning my head towards him. My heart was beating faster in my chest, against my rib cage; it was torture. I had to see his face now, there was no stopping now.

Once I saw his face, I couldn't breath. I kept blinking my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming, but I knew I wasn't. He looked a little older, but the same too. His eyes were more intense, but they still held the beauty they held before. His hair was still dark brown and the same length it used to be. I longed to run my fingers through it again.

**Back again**

**Kyle's POV**

Everyone started walking into a room. I stood up slowly from the bench I was sitting on and walked towards the room. I saw David talking to Becky. He was telling her something, then he looked down. She put her hand on his shoulder and started talking to her, then he looked up and smiled at her. I wished I could switch places with him, so I could talk to her. I wished that I could have been the best man instead of him.

They continued on into the room, but Becky stopped and David kept walking through. After a few seconds she started walking again and then she sat down at a table. She was just watching everyone. I decided to walk over to her, but I was nervous. I could feel my hands starting to shake. I walked over behind her. She started laughing so I looked up to see what she was laughing at.

Two little kids were running around. I looked back down at her and placed my hand gently on her shoulder. She jumped in her seat. I suddenly remembered that when I touched her she felt the opposite of what I was feeling, so I took my hand away. I heard her mumble my name and I felt a shiver went through me. I moved the chair next to her back and sat down in it.

My hands were shaking even more then before. She moved her hands up to her face. It looked like she was wiping away tears, which made me worry. She was slowly turning her head towards me. When she saw me, her eyes went wide. She still looked stunning. Her sapphire blue eyes were more stunning then ever before. Her light brown hair was long and perfectly curled.

She looked a little older, but she still looked like she did in high school.

**Chapter 42 - Dancing**

**Rebecca's POV**

I couldn't move, nor could I speak. I didn't know what to say! My mind was racing around so fast it was impossible to speak. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but then he shut it. It seemed like he felt the same way I did, which made me feel a little more comfortable.

"K-kyle?" I managed to stutter out. He nodded.

"I've missed you, terribly." I quietly said to him. My voice sounded a little rough, so I cleared my throat.

"I-I've missed you too." he said. We continued to stare at each other. Even though that was all we said so far, it was progress. I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I wiped it away.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm sorry I left you. I was furious at my mom, until a few days later." he said. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was home alone. My dad and I were out grocery shopping. Maria was with my mom and my mom was finishing up some cleaning. Someone broke in. Maria said she was in her room when she heard two different sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Then she heard my mom shouting yelling," he said and then he cleared his throat. "She heard someone fall down the stairs and then a gunshot. A few seconds later she heard sirens and the police were there. They found my mom dead at the bottom of the stairs." There were tears in his eyes now.

"I'm sorry." I said while looking down.

"KYLE!" I heard someone shout. It was Christine. She was running towards him from the dance floor. She hugged him and then looked at me. She kept looking back and forth at us.

"Kyle, why don't you dance with her?" she asked him. His cheeks went red and so did mine.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" she started chanting. She motioned for everyone to join in. Kyle stood up and put out his hand. Everyone was silent now. I placed mine on his and everyone cheered. When I looked at hiim he was cringing, but I doubted that anyone noticed. I quickly stood up and took my hand away from his.

"I think we have our little 'problem' to worry about." I told him. He nodded.

"Well that's something we'll have to work on isn't it?" he said while smiling. It reminded me of that one day back in high school when I fainted and woke up in his arms, and then we kissed when we got off the bus. I smiled back at him and took his hand. The look on his face told me that he was trying and seconds later, I knew he was succeeding. We were both a little rusty, but we knew we could get right back into it. I let go of his hand and he put his arm around my waist. I tried my best to push the anger away. It took awhile, but I finally got it. It got easier and easier, like I knew it would.

A new song came on, and I recognized it as 'I'll Be - by Edwin McCain'. It was an old song, but a little romantic. I laughed at the good timing of the song and put my arms around his neck. He was only a few inches taller then me-we both didn't really grow since high school.

"I love you." he whispered softly into my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered in his. He lightly chuckled and we continued to dance.

**Catching up**

**Kyle's POV**

I wasn't sure what to say. I just stared at her, wondering if 'Hello!' would be fine. It would be a start. I opened my mouth, but then I quickly closed it, deciding that maybe it would be best if she spoke first. I figured that if she wanted to talk to me, she would when she wanted to.

"K-kyle?" she said. I nodded, still speechless.

"I've missed you, terribly." she said in a quiet, rough voice.

"I-I've missed you too." A tear escaped her eye and rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm sorry I left you. I was furious at my mom, until a few days later." I started. I took a deep breath and let it out in a big sigh.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She was home alone. My dad and I were out grocery shopping. Maria was with my mom and my mom was finishing up some cleaning. Someone broke in. Maria said she was in her room when she heard two different sets of footsteps coming up the stairs. Then she heard my mom shouting yelling," I said. I cleared my throat and continued. "She heard someone fall down the stairs and then a gunshot. A few seconds later she heard sirens and the police were there. They found my mom dead at the bottom of the stairs." I felt my eyes tear up.

"I'm sorry." she said, then she looked down.

"KYLE!" I heard a familar voice shout. It was Christine. I looked over in the direction I heard her voice coming from. She was running over here from the dance floor. She hugged me as soon she came up to me. She pulled away and looked over at Becky. She kept looking at us.

"Kyle, why don't you dance with her?" she asked me. I felt my cheeks turn a bright red.

"Dance! Dance! Dance!" she chanted loudly over the noise of the crowd. She started getting them to join in and they did. Somehow I felt my cheeks turn into an even brighter red. I stood up out of my chair and reached my hand towards Becky. Everyone stopped chanting. She placed her hand on top of mine, but instantly I felt a twinge of anger go through me. I cringed but after she stood up she let go of my hand.

"I think we have our little 'problem' to worry about." she told me. I just nodded, and then said,

"Well that's something we'll have to work on isn't it?" I smiled at her and she smiled back. I remembered the day I said those exact same words to her. The day she fainted and woke up in the nurse's office, in my arms. The day we kissed when we got off the bus. The day our problem was almost gone.

She held my hand. I felt the anger again, going through me, but this time I tried to stop it. It was hard, but I tried. I just needed to focus on positive things and pushing it away. It was working again. She let go of my hand and then I put my arm around her waist. I knew she was better than me at this; she got the hang of it quicker than me.

A new song came on. I didn't know it that well, but I knew she did. She used to listen to it sometimes on her iPod when we'd listen to it together. She laughed at something, though I wasn't sure what. She wrapped her arms around my neck and we started to dance.

"I love you." I quietly whispered into her ear.

"I love you too." she whispered back into mine. I chuckled and we went on dancing.

**Epilouge**

**Narrator's POV**

"Mommy! Mommy!" their daughter Darla squealed. She was a little five year old girl with dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her porcelain skin glowed in the sun as she ran towards her mother in their backyard. Becky scooped up her daughter in her arms and sat her down on her lap.

"What is it Darla?" she asked.

"I picked flowers for you!" she said with excitement. Becky took them and studied them.

"Very pretty!" she told her daughter. Darla clapped her tiny hands with delight and got down off of Becky's lap. She ran towards her twin brother, Micheal. Micheal was five as well and had light brown hair and green eyes with hints of gold in them.

"Mikey! Mikey! Mommy likes the flowers! You want some too?" she asked him.

"No, but lets picked more for Mommy!" he said. Darla's eyes grew with excitement and she quickly nodded her head. They heard a car pull up in the driveway and turned their heads toward it. They started jumping up and down with excitement.

"Daddy's home!" they screamed simultaneously. Their father walked over to the backyard and grinned at them. He knelt down in front of them and opened his arms out. He embraced them in a warm fatherly hug. He stood up and walked over to Becky.

"Hey honey." she said to him. He smiled and sat down next to her. He kissed her on the cheek, and then the lips.

"Ew! Gross!" the kids said. Becky and Kyle just laughed. They enjoyed their life now, glad to not have to worry about their 'problem' or people taking them away from one another. They just enjoyed their life together, every single second.

The End


End file.
